


Les racines du temps (The myth of the eight - prequelle)

by Anksu



Series: La mythologie des huit [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 57,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anksu/pseuds/Anksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La seconde guerre est terminée. Huit piliers veillent désormais à maintenir le libre arbitre des Hommes. L'Histoire résonne encore de la fureur des batailles qu'ont menées les dieux humains dans cette guerre contre les piliers de la création pour qui tout cela semblait n'avoir été qu'un jeu. Mais l'Histoire reflète t elle vraiment la vérité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je remercie les fans de "the myth of the eight- la mythologie des huit".  
> J'ai une affection particulière pour cette fanfiction. C'est la première que j'ai écrite. Elle parle de mythologie, un sujet que j'adore et d'une série que j'adore aussi (sense8). A la demande de certains d'entre eux, qui comme moi ce sont pris d'affection, pour certains personnages, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à une façon de les faire vivre encore un peu. Devais je écrire une suite? une préquelle?. Les deux sont possibles.... Mais j'avoue qu'à l'image de la majorité, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que Cronos est l'un des personnages les plus énigmatiques et un de ceux qui au fil du temps s'est animé et imposé seul. Je crois comme vous qu'il mérite son histoire...  
> Je livre donc ici le prologue de son histoire.  
> J'ignore si cette histoire plaira. J'ignore le rythme auquel j'écrirai car j'ai d'autres fanfictions en cours et pleins d'autres choses.... J'ignore même si elle trouvera des lecteurs, la majorité des lecteurs apprécient davantage l'anglais. Toutefois, dans l'hypothèse folle où elle rencontrerait des lecteurs, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire vivre Cronos ici aussi. Après tout ne dit on pas qu'on écrit d'abord pour soi. Quoiqu'il en soit, aux lecteurs aussi fous que moi qui s'aventurent dans cet univers avec moi, à vous, je souhaite une bonne lecteur. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------

**E** lle avait tant couru pour fuir la colère des dieux, que ses pieds ne parvenaient plus à la porter. Lorsqu’elle s’effondra à bout de souffle, un flot de larmes inonda ses joues.

D’une voix mal assurée, elle jeta aux cieux son désespoir, et sa prière monta au firmament.

 

  * « Je t’en conjure, Déesse mère, par cette main qui dispense les fruits de la terre, par les rites fécondants des moissons, par le secret inviolable des cistes, par le chariot ailé des dragons qui te servent, par les sillons des campagnes siciliennes et le char ravisseur et la terre, gardienne avare, par la descente de Perséphone vers un ténébreux hymen, par le retour de ta fille, retrouvé dans la lumière, par tout ce que couvre d’un voile de silence le sanctuaire de l’attique Éleusis, viens en aide à l’âme pitoyable de Psyché ta suppliante. Souffre que je me cache parmi ces tas d’épis, ne fût-ce que quelques jours, juste assez pour laisser au courroux démonté de la puissante déesse le temps de s’adoucir, ou du moins à mes forces épuisées par un long labeur le répit nécessaire à un repos apaisant.[1] ».



 

Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre contre l’ire qu’elle avait déclenchée, elle, une simple mortelle… Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot d’une main tremblante et leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler la voute céleste. Elle était si vaste… aussi infinie que la puissance des dieux, aussi profond que son désespoir. Une brise légère se leva, caressant les épis de blés parmi lesquels elle avait trouvé refuge, et elle observa peu à peu le ciel se couvrir de nuages sombres. L’air humide la fit frissonner. Un orage se préparait…

 

Lorsque le premier éclair aveuglant déchira le ciel de part en part, Psyché se couvrit les yeux et se releva rapidement. _« C’en est fini »_ pensa-t-elle emplit d’effroi. La foudre annonçait toujours le courroux des dieux, bientôt ils la trouveraient. C’est ce que disaient les histoires que sa mère lui contait le soir pour s’endormir. Ils ne tarderaient plus...

 

Aussi, au moment même où la foudre frappa le sol, à seulement quelques pas de l’endroit où elle se tenait, elle demeura interdite, pétrifiée par le spectre de sa mort.

 

«  _Je vais mourir_ … »

 

Cette pensée lui donna le vertige et elle eut envie de rire. Qu’avait-elle à perdre désormais.

 

 «  _Lachésis en a décidé ainsi… et bien_ _puisque je dois mourir, je me dois d’avoir la force de contempler son visage hideux_ ».

 

Alors elle rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et écarta doucement les doigts qui lui cachaient la vue.

 

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau sombre se tenait devant elle. Psyché fronça les sourcils. Sa combinaison vert émeraude ne lui était pas inconnue, tant de nuits elle avait hanté les histoires de son enfance. Elle hésita un instant entre rire et larmes

 

  * « _Cela ne se peut…_ » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même incrédule.



 

 Lorsque ses yeux clairs remontèrent jusqu’aux prunelles noires de l’étrangère qui la fixait, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle sentit son âme toute entière lui échappée pour être emportée dans un lieu où l’Eros l’enveloppait de toute la douceur que seule une mère pouvait poser sur son enfant.

 

  * « Tes larmes, tes prières m’émeuvent, et je voudrais te secourir. Hélas, mon enfant… le jeu de la vie est bien plus complexe que cela. » lui murmura doucement la femme.



 

Une déesse comprit Psyché. La déesse mère avait entendu sa prière. Elle était venue jusqu’à elle. Mais si elle était bien là, elle lui refusait tout secours.

 

  * « Alors je n’ai plus d’espoir… » laissa-t-elle échapper accablée de douleurs.



 

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

 

  * « Il y a toujours de l’espoir, Psyché » lui répondit la déesse avant de s’approcher lentement de la mortelle.



 

D’une main éthérée, elle lui caressa doucement la joue et une nouvelle vague de chaleur déferla dans son corps.

 

  * « Je n’en vois nul part… » reprit Psyché le corps secoué par un nouveau sanglot



 

En entendant ces mots, un sourire amer apparut sur le visage de Déméter. Comme ces mots faisaient écho à ses propres pensées.

 

Si les Hommes désormais étaient sous la protection des dieux humains aux pouvoirs incommensurables, depuis la seconde guerre, ces derniers n’avaient plus la liberté qu’ils avaient jadis. Les piliers y avaient veillé en faisant d’eux l’un des leurs.

 

_« C’est vrai … ils n’en restent pas moins nos enfants, et nous ne sommes pas sans armes contre les autres piliers… ni sans allier »_ résonna la voix de Krysten dans sa tête.

 

Déméter ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et entrevit le sourire fugace de Riley. Elle sentit les doigts de sa fille adorée effleurer l’écorce d’un chêne à l’autre bout de la Terre et la vague de réconfort que lui envoya Capheus.

Ils avaient raison.

 

Mittrika acquiesça doucement la tête, avant de la tourner pour contempler les champs de blés qui s’entendaient à l’infini autour d’elles. Leur couleur or indiquait que les Hommes ne tarderaient plus à moissonner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. L’automne arrivait et Perséphone ne tarderait plus à rejoindre son époux.

Une ancienne mélodie indienne envahit l’esprit des dieux et Déméter entonna à voix basse sa douce mélopée. Dionysos baissa la tête et ferma les yeux … il avait toujours aimé cette ode à l’amour. Une longue mèche de cheveux bleus électrique coula devant ses yeux et il sourit lorsqu’il sentit la main délicate d’Asmaa la replacer tendrement derrière son oreille.

Au fil des notes qu’égrenait Kala à travers la gorge de sa mère, le vent se fit plus doux et les océans plus calmes. Le temps lui-même sembla suspendre sa course comme si l’univers tout entier s’abandonnait à la mélancolie de cet amour. Et Psyché sécha ses larmes.

 

Lorsque la voix de la déesse mère se tut enfin et qu’elle entama son histoire, son timbre était nimbé de la tristesse qui jadis avait hanté les pas d’Artémis.

  * "Des Hommes racontent qu’il existait une île sur laquelle vivaient tous les sentiments et toutes les valeurs humaines : la Bonne humeur, la Tristesse, la Sagesse... ainsi que tous les autres, y compris l’Amour. Un jour, on annonça que l’île allait être submergée. Alors tous préparèrent leurs embarcations et s’enfuirent. Seul l’Amour resta, attendant jusqu’au dernier moment. Quand l’île fut sur le point de disparaître, l’Amour décida de demander de l’aide. La Richesse passa près de l’Amour dans un bateau luxueux et l’Amour lui dit : _"Richesse, peux-tu m’emmener ?" _"Je ne le peux pas car j’ai beaucoup d’or et d’argent dans mon bateau et il n’y a pas de place pour toi." Alors l’Amour décida de demander à l’Orgueil qui passait dans un magnifique bateau : _"Orgueil, je t’en prie, emmène-moi." _"Je ne peux pas t’emmener, Amour, tu pourrais détruire la perfection qui règne dans mon bateau." Ensuite l’Amour demanda à la tristesse qui passait par là : _"Tristesse, je t’en prie, emmène-moi." _"Oh Amour" répondit la Tristesse "je suis si triste que j’ai besoin de rester seule." Ensuite la Bonne humeur passa devant l’Amour, mais elle était si heureuse qu’elle n’entendit pas qu’on l’appelait. Soudain une voix dit : _"Viens, Amour, je t’emmène avec moi." _C’était un vieillard qui l’avait appelé. L’Amour était si heureux et si rempli de joie, qu’il en oublia de lui demander son nom. Arrivés sur la terre ferme, le vieillard s’en alla. L’Amour se rendit compte combien il lui était redevable et demanda au Savoir : _"Savoir, peux-tu me dire qui est celui qui m’a aidé ?" _"C’est le Temps" répondit le Savoir".
  * « Le temps ?! » l’interrompit Psyché « Tu souhaites que j’en appelle à Cronos ?! Comment Cronos pourrait-il m’aider ? Ce dieu est cruel et sans pitié. Il est responsable de notre sort à tous, pauvres humains que nous sommes. Il ne mérite pas d’être un pilier ».



Wolfgang sentit son cœur se serrer, et la main réconfortante de Lito se posa sur son épaule un instant.

  * « C’est ce que disent beaucoup de légendes des Hommes en effet. » lui répondit Déméter en posant sur elle un regard compatissant.



Un oiseau prit son envol quelque part au loin en poussant un cri plaintif

  * « Sais-tu, ce qu’enseigne la sagesse dans cette histoire ? » demanda simplement la déesse le regard voilé d’une tristesse infinie.
  * « Non » répondit Psyché toujours sur la défensive
  * « Que seul le Temps est capable de comprendre combien l’Amour est important dans la Vie. »



Une larme roula lentement le long de la joue de la déesse à la peau sombre et elle tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour contempler de nouveau le lointain. Nomi leva les yeux vers Will et celui-ci baissa la tête.

  * « Mon enfant… » reprit la déesse, sans se retourner « Si nous, les dieux, veillons sur vous, les Hommes c’est parce que vous êtes invités à jouer à un des plus grands jeux qui soient : le jeu de la Vie. Alors je vous en prie jouez-le ! Jouez-le avec nous, car Cronos est un des piliers qui a accepté de payer un prix incommensurable pour vous offrir cette opportunité. »



 

\----------------------------

[1] Apulée, Les métaphores, conte de Psyché (extrait)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté mais ce soir, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire.  
> Alors, entre deux histoires, j'ai décidé ... ou plutôt l'inspiration et ma nièce ont décidé pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
> Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Cronos.  
> Et je pense que les autres devraient suivre très bientôt  
> Bonne lecture à tous 
> 
> Ankh
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P** syché regarda la déesse mère qui se tenait à quelques mètres et fronça les sourcils avant d’éclater d’un rire amer. 

  * « comment ai je pu croire une seule seconde que vous, les dieux, pourriez m’aider ? » cracha t elle pleine de fiel



Mittrika se retourna

  * «Quelle idiote ferait appel à un dieu pour vous sauver d’un autre dieu ?! hein ?! personne ! Implorer Chronos et puis quoi encore ? » poursuivit elle « autant implorer Lachésis d’achever l’œuvre de ses soeurs, mais je suppose que c’est bien plus amusant pour vous de me faire souffrir. La toute puissante Aphrodite doit se délecter de mon sort ! »
  * « De quoi parles tu ? » demanda Déméter en fronçant les sourcils, les sens de tous les dieux soudain en alerte.
  * « C’est à elle que je dois mon sort ! » hurla t elle plus fort « Elle souhaite ma mort pour avoir commis le crime le plus horrible qui soit à ses yeux : celui d’aimer ! »



Les yeux de Mittrika s’écarquillèrent et les doigts de Krysten ripèrent sur la rose qu’elle tendait à son frère pour laisser perler une goutte de sang.

  * « non… » murmura t elle



Une vague d’amertume la traversa et Riley l’enveloppa de réconfort.

  * « cela ne se peut » affirma Nomi « Aphrodite est la gardienne de l’amour et une des protectrices des Hommes, jamais elle ne porterai atteinte à l’un de ses enfants pour avoir aimé ».



Psyché contempla la déesse mère quelques instants et secoua doucement la tête en ricanant

  * « Mesquins et cruels, voilà votre nature. » lâcha t elle enfin avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller.



Mittrika s’avança pour la rattraper avant que la main ferme de son frère n’arrête son geste.

  * « Sa volonté est de poursuivre seule » énonça Will d’une voix calme.
  * « Mais elle n’y arrivera pas …» commença Mittrika
  * « En effet » énonça simplement Sun à travers leur connection
  * « Voilà pourquoi nous devons découvrir qui se fait passer pour Krysten » compléta Nomi « Personne ne touche impunément à ceux que nous protégeons ».



 

\--------------------------- 

Appuyé contre un des piliers de l’Olympe, Lito soupira

  * « il n’y a pourtant aucun doute dans son esprit. Aphrodite cherche à la punir »
  * « Ou tout du moins, une déesse qui cherche à se faire passer pour Krysten » corrigea Yulian 



Nomi acquiesça.

  * Comme si ça changeait quelque chose à leurs yeux" ironisa Sun "nous savons tous à quel point les humains font la différence entre les dieux en charge de l’Amour. Ce n’est pas comme si ils ne confondaient pas Eros et Cupidon »
  * « Peut être. Mais en ce qui nous concerne ça en a». coupa Yulian
  * « Nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir Sun. " reprit Mittrika "Les cosmogonies sont extrêmement complexes. Après tout, j’ai moi même, pendant longtemps prié, Vishnu sans jamais faire le rapprochement avec Prométhée.



Sun tiqua, mais se garda de répliquer

  * « quoiqu’il en soit, la seule chose sure c’est que l’un d’entre eux se fait passer pour ce qu’il n’est pas et il nous appartient de savoir qui. » reprit Lito
  * « Qui » compléta Nomi, « et dans quel objectif  



Will soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le plateau qui occupait le coin de la pièce où ils s’étaient réunis. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il parvenait à la même conclusion.

  * « Il nous manque une donnée » énonça Nomi à sa place
  * « C'est exactement ça… » répondit il sans se retourner « et je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais je sens que c’est lié à ce plateau. J’observe depuis une éternité ce maudit goban et je suis convaincu que quelque chose ne va pas."



Lito tourna la tête vers Will

  * « Il était déjà au centre de nos problèmes et si nous avons gagné … enfin… » ricana t il brièvement « si Némésis a gagné, nous ignorons toujours ce qu’elle a gagné. »
  * « Nous ignorons même si elle a réellement gagné. Elle a juste bloqué le jeu je te rappelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suppose qu’il s’agit de puissance. N’est ce pas le seul intérêt des piliers ? » avança Capheus
  * « Pas faux » concéda Will « mais il y a plus… ce n’est pas logique." poursuivit il en secouant la tête "Cronos qui accorde sa bienveillance à Wolfgang ? après avoir été si diligent à le détruire ? … non ça ne tient pas. Pourquoi le voulait il tant pour tout d’un coup laisser tomber ? »



Nomi s’avança à son tour vers le plateau et se pencha pour l'observer en fronçant les sourcils.

  * « Et si la partie dépassait Wolfgang et Kala ? »



Yulian et Lito se tournèrent dans sa direction

  * « Que veut tu dire ? » demanda Yulian tous les sens aux aguets
  * « Rappelez vous ce qu’avait expliqué Hernando » commença Nomi « chaque coup est une parade semblable à celles que l’on observe chez les espèces vivantes qui combattent pour préserver leur espace vital dans le monde réel. »



Will hocha la tête et observa sa sœur faire les cent pas ; tous les rouages de son esprit en ébullition

  * « Et si Wolfgang et Kala n’avaient été que des pions et pas l’enjeu… Si ils n’étaient que des pièces qui ouvraient la conquête du territoire d’un pilier ? » questionna t elle
  * « Et bien, puisque Némésis les a mis à l’abri… je suppose qu’il s’agit du sien » avança Lito



Nomi leva les yeux vers Will et celui ci baissa la tête en laissant la crainte de sa sœur glisser à travers ses lèvres

  * « Et si ce n’était pas le cas ? »



\-------------------------------

Kala sourit et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille en plissant les yeux.

Derrière les collines, les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient à l’horizon

«  _Encore un peu de temps mon amour_ »

Une légère brise froide vint l’envelopper et elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer la morsure.

Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta.

Cronos se tenait devant elle et la contemplait de ses prunelles sans âge.

Elle avala sa salive et redressa les épaules. Elle n’avait jamais su expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait devant ce pilier. Une partie d’elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces pour avoir conduit sa famille toute entière au bord du précipice mais, une autre partie d’elle, sans qu’elle ne puisse en expliquer les raisons, était attirée par lui. Elle le contempla un instant et inspira.

«  _Son Eros …_ » pensa t elle.

  * « Nous sommes proches. A lui l’éternité de la mort et à moi l’infini du temps » énonça t il en écho à ses questions



Kala tiqua. La faculté de Cronos à la lire était déconcertante.

Le pilier sourit et pencha la tête ; une mèche de cheveux argentés glissa camouflant une partie de son visage et une image fugace traversa l’esprit de la déesse

« ... O _mbres et Lumière..._ »

Elle cligna les yeux et se ressaisit

  * « Que voulez vous ? » questionna t elle
  * « Discuter » lui répondit Cronos



Kala leva un sourcil et les dieux trésaillirent

  * « Pourquoi avec moi ? » demanda t elle de nouveau en secouant la tête



Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier

  * « ... Ton époux n’apprécie pas nos discussions ... »
  * « Les dernières dont il se souvient ne visaient pas à son bien être si je me rappelle » ironisa Kala



Cronos baissa la tête et son sourire s’effaça

  * « Crois tu ? » répondit il énigmatique « Pourquoi avoir toujours accepter de me parler, dans ce cas ? » l’interrogea t il



Kala ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de se taire et Cronos reposa ses prunelles lilas sur elle

  * « Vous êtes venus me donner la réponse à ma question ? » demanda la jeune femme



Le regard de Cronos se voila

  * « Vous êtes prêt à m’expliquer pourquoi ?  Pourquoi vous nous avez fait tant de mal ? »



Cronos leva la tête vers la voute céleste et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres

  * « Je vous l’ai déjà dit. A toi comme à Hadès. Parce qu’on ne fait jamais tant de folies que quand on aime..." murmura t il dans un souffle "Je suis content de savoir que vous allez bien » continua t il avant de disparaître



 

\------------------------------ 

Les rideaux de lins blancs frémirent à peine lorsque l’ombre se matérialisa dans la pièce sombre et un pétale tomba sur le sol au moment même où sa main effleura la tapisserie.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de l’inconnu. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait depuis une éternité.

Avec une admiration à peine voilée il contempla l’objet un instant. Il était d’une beauté et d’une finesse à couper le souffle.

Lentement il avança la main et ses doigts effleurèrent les fils d’or qui le composaient. Au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur l'objet, celui ci s'anima. Celui ci sursauta au contact de l’Eros qui en émanait et recula en les voyant prendre vie à son contact.

« _Nom de ..._ » pensa t il un instant

Il se força à inspirer profondément pour se calmer et il reposa ses longs doigts fins sur les fils en se laissant envahir par leur Eros. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par la vision qui envahissait son esprit

 

 **_R_ ** _ien…_

_Au commencement, il n’y avait rien._

_Rien pour troubler l’obscurité et le silence._

_Seul Néant demeurait. Il était la force première, l’énergie primordiale, neutre et immobile.  
_

_Mais il n’en était rien car Néant rêvait… il rêvait de devenir quelque chose…_

  * _« Q_ _ui suis je ?... qui suis je…?  » répéta-t-il en écho à la question qui le hantait sans cesse._



_Il marqua une pause et fouilla sa conscience à la recherche de l’agitation qui envahissait de nouveau son esprit. Quelque chose d’étrange et d’inconnu altérait son repos..._

_Il scruta attentivement son être, et commença à énoncer ses qualités pour lui même_

_« Je suis pur, simplement égal à moi même … je suis_ _le vide parfait, l’absence de détermination et de contenu »_

  * _« Dans ce cas, tu ne peux Etre …_ _car ce que tu décris est la négation radicale de la totalité de l’existant_ _» répondit la voix en écho_



_Il frémit._

_Ainsi donc, il n’était plus seul. Lui, l’Essence qui couvrait les ténèbres flottant aux dessus des abîmes._

_Il n’était plus Unique._

  * _« L’as tu seulement jamais été ? » résonna la voix en écho à son constat._



_Néant sursauta_

  * _« Qui es tu ? » interrogea t il_



_Un léger tremblement troubla son existence, le parcourant de part en part, rampant le long de son échine, avant d’envahir inexorablement son existence et dévorer avec voracité son essence, à mesure que la voix résonnait en lui._

  * _« Je suis ton désir. Contemple et vois le enfin prendre forme. »_



_Une douleur sans nom déchira alors de toutes parts les entrailles de Néant et il poussa un cri perçant qui se répercuta dans ses ténèbres abyssales_

_Lorsqu’enfin cette agonie cessa, de son être infini émergea une perle d’un blanc irisé porteuse de tous les potentiels et de tous les espoirs et l’Indifférenciation la contempla. Délicatement, il l’effleura et elle commença à se fendiller pour laisser percer des traits de lumière aveuglants. Néant caressa l’essence qui s’en échappait et recula. Cette essence était différente de la sienne._

  * _« Qui es tu ? » interrogea t il de nouveau_
  * _« Je suis ton reflet. Né de toi, j’y demeurerai confondu à jamais » répondit une voix_
  * _« Pourquoi ne puis je te contempler ? »_
  * _« Parce qu’à ton image, Père, je suis indéfinissable et omniprésent… Je suis tout puissant. »_
  * _« Pourtant tu n’es pas moi … Qui es tu ? »_
  * _« Je suis Cronos, le temps qui construit ; le temps qui détruit. Je suis l’infini, l’irréversibilité et l’absolu.»._



Lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux un goût ferrique emplissait sa bouche. Il essuya le sang qui suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres et observa le bout de ses doigts encore douloureux du contact prolongé avec l’Eros

  *  "qu’est ce que vous manigancez cette fois ? » murmura t il en secouant la tête avant de se volatiliser.



 

\-----------------------------------


	3. Les racines du Passé

**P** syché regarda la déesse mère qui se tenait à quelques mètres et fronça les sourcils avant d’éclater d’un rire aigu.

 

  * « Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que vous, les dieux, pourriez m’aider ? » cracha-t-elle pleine de fiel



 

Mittrika se retourna

 

  * « Quelle idiote ferait appel à un dieu pour vous sauver d’un autre dieu ?! hein ?! personne ! Implorer Chronos et puis quoi encore ? » poursuivit-elle « autant implorer Lachésis d’achever l’œuvre de ses sœurs, mais je suppose que c’est bien plus amusant pour vous de me faire souffrir. La toute puissante Aphrodite doit se délecter de mon sort ! »
  * « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Déméter en fronçant les sourcils, les sens de tous les dieux soudain en alerte.
  * « C’est à elle que je dois mon sort ! » hurla-t-elle plus fort « Elle souhaite ma mort pour avoir commis le crime le plus horrible qui soit à ses yeux : celui de vivre ! »



 

Les yeux de Mittrika s’écarquillèrent et les doigts de Krysten ripèrent sur la rose qu’elle tendait à son frère pour laisser perler une goutte de sang.

 

  * « Non… » murmura t elle



 

Une vague de tristesse la traversa et Riley l’enveloppa de réconfort.

 

  * « Cela ne se peut » affirma Nomi « Aphrodite est la gardienne de l’amour et une des protectrices des Hommes, jamais elle ne porterait atteinte à l’un de ses enfants pour cette raison ».



 

Psyché contempla la déesse mère quelques instants et secoua doucement la tête en ricanant

 

  * « Mesquins et cruels, voilà votre nature. » lâcha-t-elle enfin avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller.



 

Mittrika s’avança pour la rattraper avant que la main ferme de son frère n’arrête son geste.

 

  * « Sa volonté est de poursuivre seule » énonça Will d’une voix calme.
  * « Mais elle n’y arrivera pas … » commença Mittrika
  * « En effet » énonça simplement Sun à travers leur connexion
  * « Voilà pourquoi nous devons découvrir qui se fait passer pour Krysten » compléta Nomi « Personne ne touche impunément à ceux que nous protégeons ».



 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** ppuyé contre un des piliers de l’Olympe, Lito soupira

  * « Il n’y a pourtant aucun doute dans son esprit. Aphrodite cherche à la punir »
  * « Ou tout du moins, une déesse qui cherche à se faire passer pour Krysten » corrigea Yulian.



 

Nomi acquiesça.

 

  * « Pour ce que ça change… » ironisa Sun « nous savons tous à quel point les humains font la différence entre les dieux. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils ne confondaient pas Eros et Cupidon » ironisa Sun
  * « Peut-être » reprit Yulian « mais nous n’avons pas la même fonction ».
  * « Nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir. Les cosmogonies sont extrêmement complexes.



 

Sun tiqua, mais se garda de répliquer

 

  * « Quoiqu’il en soit, la seule chose dont nous, nous soyons sûrs c’est que l’un d’entre eux se fait passer pour ce qu’il n’est pas. Il nous appartient de savoir qui. » résuma Lito



 

Will soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le plateau qui occupait le coin de la pièce où ils s’étaient réunis.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il parvenait à la même conclusion.

 

  * « Découvrir qui … » reprit Nomi « et surtout dans quel objectif »
  * « Je suis d’accord… » répondit Will sans se retourner « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c’est lié à ce plateau. Je l’observe depuis une éternité et je suis convaincu que quelque chose a changé. »



 

Lito tourna la tête vers le goban et l’observa à son tour

 

  * « C’est bien possible … Il était déjà au centre de nos problèmes et si nous avons gagné … enfin… » ironisa-t-il « si Némésis a gagné … nous ignorons toujours ce qu’elle a gagné. »
  * « Nous ignorons même si elle a gagné réellement » avança Caphéus « Tout ce que nous savons c’est qu’elle a juste bloqué le jeu. Mais, compte tenu de la nature des piliers, je suppose qu’ils jouent pour obtenir plus de puissance. N’est-ce pas leur seul intérêt ? »
  * « Pas faux » concéda Will « mais il y a plus… ce n’est pas logique. A la fin de la partie, certains de ceux qui ont joué contre nous, nous ont fait des cadeaux bienveillants, comme s’ils étaient heureux de perdre … non ça ne tient pas. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tant gagner pour fêter avec allégresse leur défaite ? »



 

Nomi s’avança à son tour vers le plateau et fronça les sourcils.

 

  * « Et si gagner ou perdre cette partie, n’était pas le véritable enjeu ? Si Wolfgang et Kala n’étaient pas l’enjeu ? »



 

Yulian et Lito se tournèrent dans sa direction

 

  * « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Yulian tous les sens aux aguets
  * « Rappelez-vous de ce que Némésis nous à édicter comme règle de base » commença Nomi « chaque coup est une parade semblable à celles que l’on observe chez les espèces vivantes qui combattent pour préserver leur espace vital dans le monde réel. »



 

Will hocha la tête et observa sa sœur faire les cent pas ; tous les rouages de son esprit en ébullition

 

  * « Wolfgang et Kala ne seraient alors que des pions … ou peut-être des pièces maîtresses qui ouvriraient sur la conquête du territoire d’un autre pilier »
  * « Eh bien, puisque Némésis les a mis à l’abri… je suppose qu’il s’agit du sien » suggéra Lito



 

Nomi leva les yeux vers Will et celui-ci ferma les yeux en laissant la crainte de sa sœur glisser à travers ses lèvres

 

  * « Et si ce n’était pas le cas ? »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **K** ala sourit et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille en plissant les yeux.

Derrière les collines, les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient à l’horizon

 

«  _Encore un peu de temps mon amour_ » pensa t elle

 

Une légère brise froide vint l’envelopper et elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer la morsure.

 

Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta.

 

Cronos se tenait devant elle et la contemplait de ses prunelles sans âge.

Elle avala sa salive et redressa les épaules. Elle n’avait jamais su expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait devant ce pilier. Une partie d’elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces mais, une autre partie d’elle, sans qu’elle ne puisse en expliquer les raisons, était attirée par lui. Elle le contempla un instant et inspira.

 

«  _Son Eros …_ » pensa-t-elle.

 

  * « Nous sommes proches. A lui l’éternité de la mort et à moi l’infini du temps » énonça-t-il en écho à ses questions



 

Kala tiqua. Sa faculté à la lire était déconcertante.

Cronos sourit et pencha la tête ; une mèche de cheveux argentés glissa camouflant une partie de son visage et une pensée fugace traversa l’esprit de la déesse

 

«  _D’ombres et de lumière_ » pensa t elle

 

  * « Que voulez-vous ? » questionna t elle
  * « Discuter »



 

Kala leva un sourcil et les dieux tressaillirent

 

  * « Pourquoi avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en secouant la tête



 

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier

 

  * « Ton époux n’apprécie pas nos discussions »
  * « Les dernières dont il se souvient ne visaient pas à son bien être si je me rappelle » ironisa Kala



 

Cronos baissa la tête et son sourire s’effaça

 

  * « Crois-tu ? » répondit-il énigmatique « Pourquoi avoir toujours accepté de me parler dans ce cas ? » l’interrogea t il



 

Kala ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de se taire et un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronos

 

  * « Je suis content de savoir que vous allez bien » lâcha-t-il simplement
  * « Vous êtes venus me donner la réponse à ma question ? » demanda la jeune femme



 

Les prunelles lilas du Temps se voilèrent

 

  * « Vous êtes prêt à m’expliquer pourquoi ?  Pourquoi vous nous avez fait tant de mal ? »



 

Cronos leva les yeux vers la voute céleste et le vent balaya sa mèche argentée

 

  * « Je vous l’ai déjà dit. A toi comme à Hadès. Parce qu’on ne fait jamais tant de folies que quand on aime. »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**P** syché s’essuya les yeux d’un geste rageur et redressa les épaules. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança d’un pas décidé vers la porte du palais. Puisque les dieux ne lui viendraient pas en aide, elle avait décidé d’affronter son destin.

 

Les gardes la saluèrent avant de s’écarter rapidement pour la laisser passer. Elle les salua en retour d’un signe rigide de la tête et poursuivit sa route. Un léger frisson lui parcourut la nuque et elle se retint à grande peine de se retourner. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon ? Elle aurait trouvé dans le regard de ces hommes, comme dans celui des servantes qu’elle croisait et qui la saluait avec respect, la même fascination qu’elle y avait toujours trouvée depuis son enfance.

 

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle pressa le pas. C’était cette admiration sans bornes, celle que l’on ne voue qu’à une déesse qui l’avait conduite à son sort.

 

Elle ouvrit la porte de son boudoir et la referma doucement derrière elle avant de s’y adosser. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour résister à la brûlure des larmes sur ses joues.

 

  * « Ma chérie… »



 

 Une voix faible s’éleva devant elle et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa mère se tenait là, le regard hagard

Psyché la fixa impassible.

 

  * « Je n’ai pas envie d’en discuter maman » répondit-elle simplement
  * « Je sais… je sais » reprit sa mère d’une voix éteinte « je suis juste venue te dire que nous ne laisserons jamais cela arriver … ton père est retourné voir la Pythie… il trouvera un autre moyen et… »



 

Psyché la coupa d’un geste de la main

 

  * « Ah oui ? et lequel hein, maman ?  Tu crois encore qu’il est possible de réparer toutes les erreurs que vous avez commises depuis le jour de ma naissance ?»



 

Sa mère détourna la tête et ravala un sanglot

 

  * « Nous n’avons jamais voulu cela… » lâcha-t-elle d’une voix étranglée
  * « Je vous avais dit que laisser toutes ces gens venir ici avec leurs présents était une terrible erreur, combien de fois ai-je tenté de vous convaincre que leurs discours étaient dangereux ? Je vous avais dit que la vengeance des dieux serait terrible. Qu’avez-vous retenu de vos propres leçons ?! hein maman ? C’est là qu’il fallait se rappeler… c’est là qu’il le fallait … les dieux ne pardonnent jamais… »



 

Psyché s’interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance puis conclut d’une voix monocorde

 

  * « Mais vous avez refusé de m’écouter »



 

Sa mère baissa la tête en la secouant lentement

 

  * « Je sais … je sais …mais… »
  * « Mais quoi maman ?! » hurla cette fois la jeune femme « je ne suis pas une déesse ! je n’ai jamais souhaité avoir les attentions qui leur sont dues et vois aujourd’hui le prix à payer »



 

Sa mère éclata en sanglots.

 

  * « Psyché… »
  * « Vas t en ! » lâcha la jeune femme en lui pointant la porte du doigt



 

Sa mère la fixa avec un regard désespéré et acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Psyché inspira et balaya la pièce du regard, et un sanglot lui échappa.

 

Aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, son boudoir avait toujours été un lieu de rires et de joie. Le souvenir des jeux qu’elle avait partagés avec ses deux sœurs aînées lui revint en mémoire et un goût de fiel lui emplit la bouche.

 

 _« Des rires et des jeux … oui… et des louanges sans bornes pour ta beauté… »_ Se rappela t elle

Elle essuya les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et avança vers son lit. Les étoffes de soies pastels et les coussins assortis paraient la pièce d’une douceur angélique qui invitait au repos. Psyché s’y allongea et fixa le vide.

 

Elle ferma les yeux en portant la main à son cou pour caresser le pendentif en forme de croix ansé qui l’ornait et éclata en sanglots.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **L** a toute puissante Turan[1] se détourna du miroir et contempla l’objet qui était posé à ses côtés.

 

  * « Tu as été parfaite » résonna une voix dans sa tête



 

La déesse soupira.

 

  * « Vous savez qu’elle ne mérite pas ce que vous lui imposez. »
  * « Et… je suppose que cela devrait m’affecter ? » lui demanda la voix
  * « Psyché n’est pas une déesse et elle a toujours refusé d’être considérée comme telle, vous le savez. Je vous en prie … ce n’est qu’une enfant ; une enfant qui mérite un autre avenir. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… »



 

La voix ricana

 

  * « Allons, tu le sais tout comme moi. Les succès ou les échecs des Hommes ne sont que les jouets du désir des piliers. »
  * « Ce que vous désirez ne la concerne pas ! » implora la jeune déesse
  * « C’est là que tu te trompes. » reprit la voix « Mais de toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas. Tu devrais plutôt te rappeler ce que te coûte la désobéissance à leurs désirs. »



 

Turan baissa la tête et expira

 

  * « Bien… » reprit la voix « Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. »



 

Turan ravala un sanglot et se leva en prenant une grande inspiration.

 

L’heure avait sonné pour elle de faire connaître par la voix de la Pythie la sentence.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **W** olfgang avança la main et dessina du bout des doigts l’étrange symbole.

 

  * « Ce symbole te fascine toujours autant n’est-ce pas ?»



 

Wolfgang sourit

 

  * « C’est vrai » répondit il « tu ne m’as d’ailleurs jamais expliqué pourquoi ce symbole de Vie n’est gravé que sur les portes de ton royaume. »



 

Le dieu à tête de Chacal s’approcha à son tour et observa de nouveau le symbole d’un air rêveur tout en laissant sa main flattée une des têtes de Cerbère.

 

  * « Qu’y a-t-il derrière ces portes, Anubis ? » demanda de nouveau le dieu de la mort
  * « Je l’ignore… Si les Hommes célèbrent encore aujourd’hui les nombreux attributs[2] que m’ont accordé les piliers et si ces derniers m’ont donné le commandement de cette partie de ton royaume ; j’ai malgré tout eu l’interdiction de franchir ces portes là ; tout comme toi, mon ami»



 

Wolfgang tiqua

 

  * « Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? J’ai rarement eu l’occasion de me rendre dans les palais des autres piliers, mais les rares fois où j’y ai eu accès, j’ai eu le temps de l’apercevoir chez chacun d’entre eux. Alors pourquoi en ce qui nous concerne nous, le huitième pilier, il n’est présent qu’ici ? »



 

Anubis haussa les épaules

 

  * « Il n’avait peut-être plus l’envie de décorer leurs murs avec des Ankh. Pourquoi tu t’embêtes avec ce genre de questions ? »



 

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres d’Hadès

 

  * « Sérieusement… Pour les Hommes, tu es le gardien du pavillon divin, celui qui occupe l’espace entre la vie et la mort. S’ils l’ont mis ici, c’est qu’il y a une raison. »



 

Anubis s’apprêta à lui répondre, mais Wolfgang leva la main et poursuivit sa démonstration.

 

  * « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ce que les Hommes croient n’est jamais aussi simple ici. Mais même … Si ce symbole est ici sous ta garde, et que tu gardes l’entre deux c’est qu’il y a quelque chose derrière ces portes. Quelque chose qui ouvre sur autre chose. »
  * « Hum… Tout ce que je garde là maintenant, c’est toi. Allons-nous-en. » répondit Anubis en se détournant
  * « Je n’ai jamais aimé les secrets tu sais. Et encore moins depuis Cronos »



 

Anubis tourna la tête vers le dieu de la mort et ses pupilles se dilatèrent

 

  * « Oh non ! tu n’y penses pas ! » hoqueta le dieu à tête de chacal
  * « La mort est mon royaume. Et je n’ai jamais aimé suivre les règles » énonça simplement le jeune homme en posant la main sur le battant de la porte.



 

Au moment, où sa peau entra en contact avec le bois précieux, une violente décharge d’Eros embrasa son être et il recula précipitamment en poussant un cri.

 

  * « Wolfgang !!» cria le dieu canin en essuyant l’éros qui perlait à la commissure des lèvres du dieu de la mort « tu as senti ou vu ce qui t’a fait ça ? » questionna Anubis tous les sens aux aguets



 

Wolfgang secoua négativement la tête.

 

  * « Juste … une image fugace… »
  * « De quoi ? » demanda le dieu égyptien
  * « … je ne sais pas trop … c’était flou… »



 

Anubis leva la tête vers le portail et ses pupilles sombres se dilatèrent. Cerbère, tout crocs dehors, vint se placer devant son maître.

 

  * « Flou ? hum… je n’aime pas ça. Je n’aime vraiment pas ça. Viens … Allons-nous en. » lâcha Anubis en le soulevant pour l’entraîner loin de son royaume « tu as beau être un pilier maintenant, je n’ai aucune envie de te perdre. Je te l’ai déjà dit Wolfgang, mais tu ne m’écoutes jamais. Restez éloignés des autres piliers et de leurs complots. »



 

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête et se laissa traîner par le dieu à tête de chacal. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le symbole et grimaça avant de porter la main à sa tempe pour tenter de soulager la migraine qui y pulsait.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **N** émésis accompagna Krysten dans sa chute en la retenant à grande peine.

 

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda t elle



 

La jeune femme s’adossa péniblement au mur en essuyant l’éros qui suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 

Nomi paru à ses côtés.

 

  * « Krysten ! tout va bien ? »
  * « Je l’ignore… » répondit la déesse de l’amour en secouant la tête. « Tout allait bien et soudain… j’ai senti comme une décharge… »
  * « Une décharge ? »
  * « Oui mais ce n’était pas moi qui la recevait… c’est … »



 

Athéna fouilla un instant dans son esprit pour ressentir l’ensemble de ses frères.

 

  * « Wolfgang… »



 

Kayla fronça les sourcils, attentive

 

  * « Il va bien ? » demanda l’enfant
  * « Ça ira ... » lui répondit Nomi « Asmaa et Mittrika viennent d’arriver auprès de lui. »



 

Les jambes de Krysten flanchèrent un peu plus

 

  * « Toi en revanche … »



 

L’enfant et la jeune déesse examinèrent rapidement Aphrodite avant qu’Athéna ne reprit la parole

 

  * « Je la ramène chez nous »



 

Némésis acquiesça de la tête et Nomi se volatilisa, sa sœur entre les bras.

 

L’enfant resta immobile un instant en fixant le vide puis, elle se dirigea vers sa peluche en suçant son index.

 

Quelque chose n’allait pas…

 

Elle se penchait pour la ramasser lorsqu’elle se figea.

 

Lentement, elle se releva et pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer le goban qui flottait en apesanteur un peu plus loin.

 

Tout semblait identique à la dernière fois où elle l’avait contemplé.

 

Pourquoi alors avait-elle la sensation que quelque chose avait bougée ?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** phrodite s’allongea sur les coussins en faisant la grimace.

 

  * « Tu as encore mal ? » lui demanda Nomi
  * « Hum... »



 

Athéna plissa les yeux.

 

  * « Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que Wolfie nous fait une migraine. Il en a toujours été coutumier, alors pourquoi tu réagis aussi fort … »
  * « Je sais » répondit Aphrodite plaintivement « …Mais là c’est différent… »
  * « Je ne comprends pas » commenta Nomi
  * « C’est la décharge … » commença la déesse
  * « De quoi parles tu ? » questionna Nomi en levant un sourcil
  * « … Dis-moi au moins que tu as vu la femme alors ? » murmura Aphrodite en grimaçant sous l’effet de la douleur



 

Athéna se figea

 

  * « Quelle femme ? »



 

Aux Enfers, affalé sur son trône, Wolfgang tourna la tête vers ses sœurs, elles aussi figées.

 

  * « C’était flou… il y avait cette lumière aveuglante qui irradiait tout ce qu’il y avait autour… et une femme… ».
  * « C’est peut-être un effet de halo… dans les migraines, c’est fréquent … » avança Nomi pour lutter contre les angoisses qui commençaient à poindre.
  * « Non. » intervint Wolfgang dans leur tête « Cette femme avait la peau sombre et de longs cheveux noirs tressés ; et elle tenait entre ses mains un œuf d’un blanc irisé d’où s’échappait la lumière »



 

Krysten hocha la tête et le visage d’Athéna devint livide

 

  * « Tu as perçu autre chose ? » l’interrogea Sun



 

La déesse secoua négativement la tête

 

  * « … Son Eros … C’est celui d’un pilier … » murmura Wolfgang



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** l’autre bout de l’Olympe, debout face au goban, Chaos avala sa salive.

\------------------------

[1] Déesse étrusque de la beauté, de l’amour, de la fécondité et de la santé

[2] Anubis est doté de nombreux attributs : _khenty imentiou_ (celui qui est à la tête des morts) ; _khenty ta djeser_ (« Celui qui est à la tête du pays sacré »), _tepy djouef_ (« Celui qui est sur sa montagne »), _Khenty seh netjer_ (« Celui qui préside au pavillon divin »), _Khenty imentyou_ (« Celui qui est à la tête des Occidentaux - les morts ») et _imy-out_ (« Celui qui préside à la salle d'embaumement »).


	5. Chapter 5

**L** e père de Psyché marqua un temps d’arrêt devant le temple sacré et poussa un soupir. Il avait beau posséder une des plus grandes fortunes de ce monde, il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à diminuer la colère des dieux.

 

Malgré cela, il avait pris la précaution d’amener des présents d’une valeur inestimable pour le clergé, gardien du temple de la Pythie. Peut-être, espérait-il, cela lui permettrait de parler aux dieux par l’intermédiaire de la Pythie afin d’obtenir une voie d’apaisement.

 

De jeunes novices se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et il leur indiqua où se trouvaient les véhicules contenant les présents destinés à honorer l’oracle et ses serviteurs.

 

  * « Votre majesté » lança une voix à ses côtés.



 

Le roi eut un léger sursaut.

 

  * « Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai effrayé » reprit le novice à ses côtés
  * « Ce n’est rien… j’étais perdu dans mes pensées » lui répondit le roi après avoir repris contenance.
  * « Nous sommes honorés de votre visite. »



 

Le roi tourna la tête pour observer le novice qui se tenait devant lui. Le jeune homme brun touchait à peine la vingtaine. Son crâne était rasé et les tatouages qui rappelaient son appartenance couraient le long de sa gorge. Sa longue tunique de lin jaune paille était d’assez bonne facture même si elle n’égalait en rien les apparats des grands prêtres.

 

  * « …Nous avons fait préparer une chambre à votre attention afin que vous puissiez vous reposer. » reprit le jeune homme « Ordre a également été donné de préparer une collation pour vous et votre suite et… »
  * « Je souhaite m’entretenir immédiatement avec la Pythie » le coupa le roi en levant la main.



 

Le novice blêmit

 

  * « Votre majesté, la coutume exige que… »
  * « Vous ai-je donné l’impression que j’étais un homme de coutumes ? »



 

Le novice recula de quelques pas, décontenancé.

 

  * « Votre majesté » coupa une voix forte depuis le haut des marches



 

Le roi leva le regard vers le grand prêtre qui se tenait au sommet de l’escalier

 

  * « Je viens à l’instant d’être prévenu de votre arrivée. J’ai tenu à venir, en personne, vous accueillir... » poursuivit le grand prêtre en descendant les marches avec lenteur.



 

Parvenu à sa hauteur, il marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de reprendre

 

  * « Je vous prie d’excuser les manières de notre novice. Habituellement, le protocole exigerait de vous une nuit de repos avant de vous présenter devant la Pythie, toutefois… nous avons tenu compte de la missive que vous nous avez fait parvenir, en même temps que vos premiers présents, qui stipulait que vous souhaitiez la voir immédiatement… »



 

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage du monarque

 

«  _Les dieux sont peut-être sourds au langage de l’argent, mais d’où qu’ils soient, ils peuvent être rassurés, leurs représentants sur Terre, eux, ne le sont pas_ »

 

  * « C’est mon désir, mon effet » répondit le roi « j’ai également précisé qu’il s’agissait d’un entretien privé. »



 

Le grand prêtre s’arrêta et fixa le roi quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un sourire condescendant.

 

  * « Votre majesté… Hormis les prêtres, nul ne s’adresse directement à la Pythie. Nous ne pouvons donc accéder à votre désir. Toutefois, nous avons d’ores et déjà fait préparer la cérémonie de l’oracle. Elle débutera tout de suite après les ablutions rituelles. Par ailleurs, le triumvirat vous fait savoir qu’il sera le seul intermédiaire présent lors de cette cérémonie. »



 

Le monarque acquiesça d’un signe rigide de la tête et grand prêtre se tourna vers le novice afin de lui donner ses directives puis, il invita le roi à le suivre.

 

Les jardins du temple étaient d’une rare beauté.

Des essences d’arbres exotiques formaient des voutes accueillantes entrecoupées par des fontaines qui offraient des oasis rafraichissantes.

A leur pied s’étendaient d’immenses parterres de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Des senteurs enivrantes vous emportaient à chaque pas et des bancs offraient aux pèlerins qui avaient rendus visite à la Pythie des bras réconfortants pour se réjouir ou pour pleurer.

 

Le monarque d’habitude enchanté par ce tableau, suivit le grand prêtre à travers les allers, le visage fermé, écoutant d’une oreille distraite ce dernier chanter les louanges des présents qu’il avait fait apporter en l’honneur de la Pythie.

 

Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient les images de sa fille.

 

«  _Psyché… mon enfant… s’il existe un autre moyen… je le trouverai …_ »

 

  * « Votre majesté ? » la voix du grand prêtre interrompit le fil de ses pensées « nous y sommes. Je vous laisse vous déchausser, et faire vos ablutions, je vous retrouve dans quelques instants pour la préparation de la cérémonie. »



 

Le roi, hocha la tête.

 

  * « … Puisse la Pythie vous apporter des dieux les réponses que vous attendez »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **W** olfgang était encore allongé sur son lit, les yeux mis clos, lorsqu’il sentit le parfum entêtant des iris bleues du japon. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que le bruissement d’un ruisseau dans son lit emplissait ses oreilles.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard azur dans ses prunelles sombres.

 

  * « … Loin de toi, mes instants se comptent en absence et je ne cesse d’osciller entre souvenirs et espérances… est-ce un rêve ? » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque



 

Kala lui rendit son sourire.

 

  * « … alors c’est un très beau rêve » répondit-elle d’une voix douce



 

Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes.

Il frémit au contact de la chaleur de son Eros, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau pour caresser sa joue avant de les glisser dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle soupira et sourit au contact de son Eros.

 

Elle l’embrassa de nouveau et il sentit le lierre qu’elle avait dessiné sur sa peau s’animer à mesure que son désir pour elle s’éveillait.

 

  * « … dors … » lui murmura-t-elle.



 

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur de leur connexion et elle le regarda un long moment, savourant avec lui cette unité. Tout autour d’eux, le monde s’apaisa et un voile de silence les enveloppa. Lorsque son souffle se fit régulier, Kala se leva, et Capheus sourit en fermant les yeux.

 

Lorsque le soleil toucha la ligne d’horizon, Wolfgang entre ouvrit les paupières et tourna son regard vers Kala. Elle était debout dans la pénombre et regardait le ruisseau qui coulait en contrebas de la forêt où elle se tenait, les bras croisés devant elle. Sa longue robe écarlate rehaussait la couleur de sa peau et rappelait que l’automne tirait à sa fin.

Ses cheveux soyeux ramenés sur le côté laissaient apparaître les runes argentées qu’il avait dessinées lors de leur première nuit d’amour.

Le souvenir de ses baisers lui rappela leur amour et Kala frissonna lorsque les runes sur sa peau s’animèrent. Bientôt l’hiver serait là, et Wolfgang pourrait alors quitter son royaume pour venir à sa rencontre.

 

Une brise fraîche caressa sa peau et souleva ses longues boucles brunes et un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

Wolfgang fronça les sourcils.

 

Silencieusement, il bascula les jambes sur le côté du lit pour se relever et vint la rejoindre.  

 

  * « Je sais à quoi tu penses … » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille en mêlant ses doigts aux siens
  * « … sa douleur est nôtre… tout comme l’est la tienne. Pourquoi nous la refuser ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en levant sur lui ses prunelles noires



 

Wolfgang soupira en fermant les yeux et se détourna.

 

  * « Tu sais pourquoi. »
  * « Les piliers t’effraient encore »
  * « Ils sont encore capables de tout. » cracha t il
  * « Peut-être, mais nous sommes un pilier » répondit Mittrika dans un souffle à travers les lèvres de Kala
  * « Un pilier qui ignore encore beaucoup trop de choses. »



 

Kala soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face

 

  * « Nomi tente de trouver une explication … »
  * « Mais elle ne parvient à rien. Une partie de nous est aveugle à nos visions et personne ne sait comment soulager Krysten… »



 

Poséidon frémit et l’eau du ruisseau en contrebas accéléra un peu sa course.

 

  * « …tu n’es pas fautif, Wolfgang… » murmura Kala
  * « Tu en es sûre ?  Depuis que j’ai voulu ouvrir cette porte… chaque fois que je baisse ma garde, des visions m’assaillent et Krysten… » il secoua la tête quelques secondes « … Nous avons déjà tellement payé … Si ce qui arrivait à Krysten était une nouvelle façon de s’attaquer à moi, à nous… Kala … si j’avais commis un geste qu’ils attendaient et qu’ils s’en prenaient de nouveau à toi… »



 

La jeune femme s’avança jusqu’à lui et lui posa délicatement l’index sur les lèvres.

 

  * « …Alors nous nous battrons… » répondit elle simplement, sa voix en écho à celle de tous les autres dieux



 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **D** ebout devant le goban, Chaos serra les poings à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges

 

  * « Bon sang … » jura-t-il entre ses dents



 

Il observait le jeu qui se déroulait depuis si longtemps, qu’il avait perdu le compte des heures. Et, chaque fois, il parvenait à la même conclusion : Rien ne semblait avoir varié depuis la partie qu’avait jouée Némésis et les Moires.

Alors pourquoi avait-il cette inquiétude sourde ?

 

Il se détourna avec colère du goban pour se diriger vers son trône.

 

A l’instar des 6 autres piliers, Chaos n’était pas sans ignorer que chacun des éléments qui composait le tableau avait une signification. Et, si la vue qu’offrait la partie était d’une beauté à couper le souffle, la symbolique et la place de chaque élément allait bien au-delà d’un simple souhait esthétique.

 

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et saisit la coupe de nectar qu’il avait abandonnée plus tôt avant de s’asseoir sur son trône.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui avait bougé.

 

Il bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et recommença à étudier la géographie du jeu depuis son siège.

 

De l’endroit d’où il se tenait, Chaos percevait l’intégralité de la sphère brumeuse qui entourait le plateau, mais il ne s’attarda pas à l’étudier.

Contrairement aux dieux humains, il savait que cette brume représentait le territoire de Néant, la force Neutre, indéfinissable et illimitée. Aussi, toute représentation du territoire de ce pilier de tous les possibles ne pouvait posséder ni début, ni fin.

 

  * « Si quelque chose a changé cela ne peut concerner que le qipan en lui-même » analysa-t-il à haute voix



 

Il s’avança au bord de son siège et fronça les sourcils pour mieux percevoir les lignes du qipan[1]

 

Le plateau au-dessus duquel se jouait la partie était constitué d’une immense structure rectangulaire de 4,24 m de large sur 4,54 m de long qui laissait apparaître trois niveaux superposés.

Le premier niveau, en _unobtainuim_[2] d’un blanc immaculé, représentait le territoire de Gaïa, la déesse primordiale à l’origine de tous les concrets.

Le second niveau, représentait le territoire d’Eros.

Traversant le cœur du territoire de Gaïa, il était symbolisé par une sphère, d’environ 1,75m de rayon ; d’un blanc immaculé dans sa partie supérieure, et d’un noir capable d’absorber toute la lumière de la vie, dans sa partie inférieure.

 

De l’union de ces deux piliers jaillissait l’énergie créatrice. C’est cette énergie qui donnait naissance au troisième niveau.

Ce dernier était composé de longues lignes sombres qui s’entrecroisaient pour former un damier comportant 19 x 19 lignes[3] ; chacune des cases mesurant 22 cm de large sur 23 cm de long.

 

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Chaos se rappela les raisons de ce choix et un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et se força à se focaliser de nouveau sur l’étude du plateau.

 

  * « Ce n’est pas le plateau non plus » murmura-t-il pour lui-même une fois encore « chaque élément est à sa place … »



 

Poursuivant son inspection, il laissa son regard courir le long des lignes sombres du damier. Ces dernières dépassaient les limites du premier niveau pour s’enfoncer à chacune de leurs extrémités au cœur de pierres noires.

Ces pierres symbolisaient son territoire, celui du Chaos de la force destructrice et de la force créatrice.

 

De nouveau, Chaos se laissa envahir par le souvenir de la manière dont il avait fait germer dans l’esprit d’Arès, le dernier ingrédient permettant à Héphaïstos d’obtenir l’alliage du soril[4] d’Hadès et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Le jeune dieu s’était-il seulement douté alors que c’était une partie du Chaos primordial qu’il intégrait au katana de son frère ?

 

«  _Bien sûr que non…_ » résonna la voix de Jonas dans sa tête «  _pas plus qu’ils ne comprennent les lignes de forces du jeu … ou l’enjeu …_ »

 

  * « Pour l’instant, mon frère… pour l’instant » murmura-t-il doucement « mais combien de temps encore pourrons nous courir le risque qu’ils ne le découvrent ? »



 

Gaïa frémit et Chaos quitta son siège pour se rapprocher du plateau en penchant la tête sur le côté

 

  * « Ce n’est pas plus la disposition des pierres… j’en suis certain » énonça-t-il en observant trois pierres noires courbées en coin. Quiconque tenterait de déclencher un ko favorable à partir d’ici opterait directement pour un suicide … Que reste-t-il alors ?» interrogea-t-il à haute voix



 

Il suivit du regard la nouvelle ligne de force qui partait en diagonale depuis le coin d’où il se tenait jusqu’à son terme et un frisson lui parcourut l’échine.

 

Quoi qu’il fasse, d’où qu’il parte, chaque fois qu’il étudiait les possibilités qui s’offraient au joueur, il se retrouvait toujours à suivre la ligne de force au terme de laquelle se tenaient deux cercles parfait, intriqués l’un dans l’autre ; composés de 15 pierres blanches mouchetées de noir, et dont le centre était occupé par la pierre noire mouchetée de blanc qu’il avait juré de protéger à n’importe quel prix.

 -----------------

[1] Autre nom du plateau ou goban

[2] Ce néologisme est la traduction de l'anglais  _unobtainium_ utilisé en science-fiction pour désigner un métal ou un alliage dont les propriétés sont si exceptionnelles qu'il semble ne pas pouvoir exister. La légende veut que ce terme soit né dans les années 1950 chez les ingénieurs de l'aérospatiale pour désigner un matériau idéal pour de futures machines mais hélas inexistant. Plus tard, semble-t-il, les ingénieurs de Lockheed l'ont repris à leur compte quand ils travaillaient sur le tout nouvel alliage à base de titane destiné à l'avion supersonique SR-71 Blackbird. Capable d'atteindre Mach 3, l'appareil devait supporter des températures très élevées (jusqu'à 500 °C), ainsi que des contraintes mécaniques fortes.

[3] Selon certains chercheurs, le go se serait d'abord joué sur un support de 8 × 8 _cases_ , soit 9 × 9 _lignes_. Il aurait ensuite évolué vers une taille de 17 × 17 lignes (qui serait la fusion de 4 grilles 9 × 9) et enfin vers la taille de 19 × 19.

[4] Nom de la lame du katana (sabre japonais)


	6. Chapter 6

**L** e père de Psyché posa la serviette avec laquelle il avait séché l’eau de ses ablutions, et se déchaussa, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de pénétrer dans l’antichambre de l’adyton[1].

 

La pièce dépourvue de fenêtres sur l’extérieur, était exclusivement éclairée par des braseros qui projetaient sur les murs rougeoyants les ombres déformées des pénitents.

 

Un léger tremblement parcourut ses doigts et il serra le poing.

 

 La partie la plus pragmatique de son esprit n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à croire aux pouvoirs divinatoires de cette femme. Il avait toujours défendu mordicus que la définition même de « vie irréprochable et d’une âme vierge de tout » pour définir leur prêtresse ne pouvait constituer un critère fiable, compte tenu du fait que ceux qui en établissaient les contours n’étaient que des hommes avides de pouvoir, bien qu’officiant en qualité de prêtres. N’avait-il pas réussi à obtenir une deuxième consultation grâce au pouvoir de l’argent alors même que cela était impossible ?

 

Il salua de la tête les prêtres et gagna le tabouret indiqué par l’un des trois grands officiants du triumvirat pour s’y asseoir

 

Il soupira.

 

Menteur qu’il était, pensa-t-il… cela n’était pas tout à fait le cas. Il existait un précédent… La bataille de Salamine[2]. Et c’est ce précédent qui ouvrait dans son esprit les portes de l’angoisse. Car, aussi grande que soit sa fortune, le destin de sa fille, il le savait, ne pouvait rivaliser avec la grandeur de celui qui s’était joué lors de cette guerre. Or, même pour ce cas, obtenir ce second oracle avait été rude. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avaient-ils accepté aussi facilement ?

 

Il écouta distraitement les prêtres tirer le trépied de la prêtresse au-dessus du gouffre d’où s’écoulaient les effluves sacrés et s’adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux

 

«  _Et pourtant, me voilà, cartésien convaincu, néanmoins ici, tremblant de peur à l’idée de recevoir l’oracle d’une femme rendue hystérique à force de pneuma, et ivre d’espérance qu’elle m’offre un moyen de sauver ma fille … jusqu’où cette folie à laquelle nous conduit l’amour peut-elle nous jeter ?_ » S’interrogea-t-il

 

Lorsque la porte de droite s’ouvrit, le roi se redressa, et son cœur manqua un battement.

 

Devant lui se tenait la jeune fille à la peau laiteuse et aux longs cheveux roux, qu’il craignait et espérait le plus de rencontrer. Elle était vêtue d’une tunique de lin blanc et le fixait sans le voir de ses prunelles vertes

 

  * « J’ai invoqué et les eaux du Pleistos, et Poséidon puissant, et Zeus Suprême, sans qui rien ne s’achève, car je m’apprête à prendre place de prêtresse sur le siège, prie … » lui murmura-t-elle d’une voix monocorde « … prie avec moi ces dieux, aujourd’hui plus encore que jamais, de bénir mon entrée dans ce saint lieu, car je crains qu’en ce jour, lorsque je parlerai de ta fille je ne prophétise, moi, le début de leurs fins. »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** u Japon, une jeune prêtresse s’éveilla brusquement en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

 

A tâtons, elle chercha du bout des doigts une allumette.

 

  * « C’est inutile … » lui murmura une voix
  * « Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ici et maintenant ? » questionna-t-elle doucement



 

Le dieu marqua un temps d’arrêt, et les eaux de la baie non loin du temple se firent plus calmes

 

  * « Où d’autre aurais-je pu aller ? » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres « … je te félicite. Ta réalisation est très réaliste. Je comprends mieux maintenant… »
  * « Que comprenez-vous ? »
  * « Pourquoi ils ne voient rien… Ils cherchent au mauvais endroit. Les éléments ne peuvent pas bouger. Le pilier cherche autre chose »
  * « Alors, vous devez leur dire ».



 

Le dieu se retourna et regarda un instant la jeune prêtresse dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard

 

  * « J’ai été banni, tu t’en rappelles ? »
  * « Mais vous restez un Kami. Je vous en prie, maître Susano Wo[3], si ce que vous m’avez dit est aussi grave que ce que vous pensez, vous devez prévenir Chaos… Il vous écoutera »



 

Un pauvre sourire passa sur les lèvres du dieu.

 

  * « Kunisada… même si je parvenais à prévenir Chaos, et que par chance, il m’écoutait, je ne serai toujours pas en mesure de lui montrer. Nous, Kami, avons beau être des dieux, nous ne sommes pas tout puissants. Nous ne savons pas toutes choses, nous ne sommes pas partout à la fois. Nous ne connaissons que ce qui est proche de nous. »
  * « Alors, il faut chercher un autre moyen. Il doit en exister un autre… » répondit la jeune prêtresse
  * « Je l’ai cru moi aussi… Les piliers ont enfanté de nombreux dieux dans toutes les cosmogonies. Parmi elles, il existe un dieu aux pouvoirs suffisants pour révéler ce qui est obscur aux piliers. »
  * « Fait-il partie du même arbre que vous ? »
  * « C’est aussi un fils de Chaos… Oui. Et lui aussi a probablement déjà perçu l’enjeu mais c’est impossible … faire appel à lui serait encore plus dangereux que ce qui se prépare… »



 

Kusinada serra les poings et les frappa sur la couverture en secouant la tête.

 

  * « Qu’importe ! » lâcha-t-elle « nous ne nous sommes pas battu contre le dragon d’Izumo[4] pour mériter d’être ensemble pour que je vous perde. Je refuse ! »



 

Le dieu se retourna pour fixer la frêle jeune femme dans le regard de qui brûlait une détermination farouche

 

  * « Je ne vous perdrai pas, vous m’entendez ?! Je suis une Neddo ! Moi aussi j’ai le pouvoir d’invoquer tous les dieux issus de Chaos. S’il le faut j’invoquerai jusqu’aux piliers eux mêmes ! »



\-------------------

[1] Adyton signifie en grec ancien « le lieu dans lequel on ne peut entrer ». C’est le lieu où la Pythie rendait ses oracles

[2] La bataille de Salamine opposant Xerxès aux Athéniens est une des rares fois où l’oracle a été consultée deux fois, si ce n’est le seul.

[3] Susano Wo est un Kami ou dieu japonais de l’orage. Doué d’une puissance extra ordinaire, il a beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser. Cela l’a entraîné à se fâcher avec son père le créateur qui l’a chassé et avec sa sœur Amaterasu la déesse du soleil

[4] Dans la légende, après avoir tué la déesse ôgetsu, Susano wo est inquiet de ce qui lui arrive. Sans terre, ni pouvoir ou privilège ou bonne réputation, il n’est plus rien au pays des dieux. Il part alors à l’aventure, déguisé en homme et se retrouve à Izumo. Le pays semble abandonné : les maisons sont closes, personne n’est dans la rue. Il entend des sanglots proches. Intrigué, il entre dans une maison, l’épée au poing, prêt à se défendre et découvre 2 vieillards en pleurs et une très belle jeune fille qui se nomme Kunisada. Ignorant à qui il s’adresse, l’homme explique que cette fille est la dernière de ses 8 filles. Les 7 autres ont été dévorées l’une après l’autre par un dragon à 8 têtes et à 8 queues. Chaque année, il entre dans le village pour chercher sa proie et le lendemain il doit venir cherche Kunisada. Touché par leur détresse et ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille, susano wo déclare : « je défendrai la jeune fille, même si je dois y laisser ma vie » et aussitôt métamorphose la jeune fille en peigne pour que le dragon ne puisse pas la trouver. Il ordonne aussi qu’on abatte les arbres, mette des piquets autour du village et qu’on constitue une gigantesque palissade. Les paysans se moquent ; ils savent que le dragon brûle tout sur son passage. Une fortification ne l’arrêtera pas. Plus intrigant, sont les 8 trous qu’il fait creuser dans l’enceinte car devant chacun d’eux il a fait placer une énorme jarre de saké. Le matin, le dragon arrive, les paysans s’enfuient, se cachent, les plus curieux surveillent. Le dragon voit la palissade et se prépare à la mettre en flamme, mais en même temps, il s’avise de l’odeur qui flotte dans l’air et s’approche au plus près, hume les bois et s’approche près du premier trou. L’espace est juste assez grand pour y mettre le nez. Il passe alors ses 8 têtes et chaque gueule et d’une grande lampée vide en un instant chaque jarre. Gavé, il vacille mais s’apprête à mettre le feu à la palissade. C’est à ce moment que Susano wo le défie. Le dragon se moque de celui qui le défie persuadé de n’en faire qu’une bouchée. Mais ses têtes lui tournent, il titube et Susano Wo lui tranche une à une toutes ses têtes, mettant ainsi fin au règne du dragon d’Izumo. Rendant alors à Kunisada sa forme primitive, susano wo l’épouse. Ensemble, ils auront de nombreux enfants dont Ôkuninushi, le dieu de la médecine et de la magie au Japon.


	7. Chapter 7

**C** amille observa la foule qui se rassemblait et inspira l’air autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

  * « Quel plaisir de te voir, mon frère, même pour quelques instants » dit il « cela fait une éternité que tu n’es plus venu parmi les Hommes … surtout pour des occasions comme celles-là. »



Debout à ses côtés, Lito baissa la tête.

  * « J’ignore pourquoi, mais quelque chose de l’amour des Hommes manque » reprit Dionysos après quelques secondes de silence



Lito observa la foule, et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il ressentit la vague de réconfort que lui envoya Mittrika

  * « …mais nous sommes ensemble » murmura Capheus dans son esprit « et nous nous aimons... »


  * « … Ceci dit, si on pouvait aimer plus concrètement, je ne serai pas contre » intervint Julian derrière eux



Les deux frères tournèrent la tête de concert pour découvrir le dieu de la guerre nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre.

  * « Quoi ?!  Y a-t-il quelqu’un ici pour dire qu’il n’a pas besoin d’amour charnel ? »



Les deux frères se regardèrent et un sourire éclaira le visage de Lito.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **C** ronos ferma les yeux en entendant l’écho de la question du dieu de la guerre et il se dirigea vers le goban qui flottait au fond de la pièce.

  * « Personne … » murmura-t-il pour lui même 



Il leva les yeux vers le mur situé derrière le goban et son regard se posa sur l’Ankh qui y était dessiné.

  * _« Alors ?? qu’est-ce que vous en dîtes ? » demanda la jeune femme_
  * _« J’en dis que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as envie qu’on ressemble à ça ! » répondit Chaos « Etre un tastu me va très bien ! »_
  * _« Chaos ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire clément « Père nous a autorisé à prendre toutes les formes que nous voulions. Pourquoi nous limiter ? »_



_Chaos fit la moue quelques secondes en se contorsionnant pour étudier sa nouvelle forme. De très haute stature, il arborait une tignasse blonde qui contrastait avec sa peau sombre. Sa carrure fortement athlétique était ornée d’une musculature saillante et néanmoins harmonieuse_

  * _« Hum… » répondit-il distraitement « j’aurais imaginé beaucoup plus excentrique, des corps avec des têtes des tatsus ou des têtes comme tu as imaginé avec des corps de tatsus … mais je dois quand même reconnaître que ce que tu as fait en jette… »_



_La jeune femme éclata de rire_

  * _« Mais nous pouvons la décliner à l’infini ! Tout ce qui est nécessaire pour cela, mon frère, se trouve là » répondit la jeune femme en pointant du doigt sa tête_



_Chaos releva la tête pour la regarder et un sourire taquin éclaira son visage_

  * _« Ohhh !! Mais toi aussi dis donc tu en jettes ! »_ _  
_



_La jeune femme à la peau sombre opina vivement du chef, et les deux piliers éclatèrent de rire_

  * _« Et toi Cronos … » questionna-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire « qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »_



Le dieu aux prunelles lilas ferma les yeux et un sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis que le souvenir de la déesse à la peau sombre se dissipait

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

                  **L** e roi tituba et se laissa choir sur le sol, le regard vitreux. 

Autour de lui, les prêtres erraient le regard hagard.

Affalée sur son trépied, la tête penchée, le visage de la pythie demeurait caché par le rideau de ses longs cheveux roux.

Une feuille de laurier tomba sur le sol, et le grand prêtre leva ses yeux vides vers l’omphalos[1] fracturé.

« … Qu’allons-nous devenir ? » Murmura-t-il

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de la pythie, et le roi porta une main tremblante à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Lentement, l’un des prêtres du triumvirat tourna la tête vers le roi.

  * « Vous devez penser à ce que nous vous proposons… » commença-t-il d’une voix calme
  * « Jamais !! » murmura le roi les doigts crispés sur le sol



Dans sa tête, les paroles de la déesse concernant sa fille se répercutaient en écho.

_« … Quant à toi, roi présomptueux, pour ta punition, dans 3 lunes à compter d’aujourd’hui, je souhaite que sur un roc escarpé, ta fille tu exposes pour un hymen de mort pompeusement parée (…) n'attends pas un gendre issu d'un rang mortel, mais un monstre cruel, féroce et vipérin, qui vole par les airs (…) »_

  * « Votre majesté… » reprit le prêtre
  * « Je ne peux pas… »
  * « Vous ne comprenez pas… C’est notre destin à tous qui est en jeu ici. Vous l’avez entendu. Ce monstre n'épargnera personne, partout, il portera la flamme et blessera avec le fer. Et contre lui, même Zeus n’y pourra rien… »
  * « C’est ma fille… N’ai-je pas donné assez aux dieux pour mériter cela ? » murmura le roi
  * « Peut-être … peut être que cela n’a rien à y voir… nous ne sommes que des jouets entre les mains des dieux… Je sais que vous n’êtes pas un croyant. Mais après ce que vous avez vu… vous ne pouvez plus nier… Votre majesté… s’il existe un moyen de sauver votre fille, il repose entre les mains des dieux car il semble que son destin a été écrit bien avant sa naissance. »



 Le roi leva des yeux vides vers le prêtre avant de porter la main à son estomac qui se révulsait par l’horreur de la situation, et il cracha sur le sol la bille de son impuissance.

Le compte à rebours était lancé et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse y changer.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** es deux mains appuyées sur la rambarde de la terrasse, Artémis contemplait la lune.

La brise s’était considérablement rafraîchie ces dernières semaines.

Dans trois lunes, l’hiver serait là. Le solstice d’hiver viendrait parachever, chez les hommes, l’entrée aux enfers de la déesse Perséphone.

Un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

  * « Et donc … pour célébrer les retrouvailles de nos amoureux, tu as prévu une pleine lune » constata simplement Amarok qui venait d’apparaître à ses côtés



Sun ferma les yeux.

  * « Peut-être que la puissance de leurs liens nous redonnera un peu de vigueur... » répondit elle doucement



Poséidon acquiesça silencieusement et tourna la tête en direction de la lune.

Malgré, ou peut-être du fait de sa personnalité mélancolique, Sun avait toujours fait preuve d’une attention particulière aux personnes qui ressentaient de l’amour. Et, la relation affective qu’elle avait nouée avec Kala, doublée de l’affection qu’elle ressentait pour son frère Hadès la menait toujours à leur offrir les plus beaux présents.

Cette fois, elle avait choisi de placer leur retrouvaille sous le signe de l’apogée de l’éros de tous leurs frères et de la lune à son zénith.

Se laissant gagner par le calme de sa sœur, Amarok fixa avec elle l’astre lunaire quelques instants.

Au bout d’un moment, il finit par reprendre la parole

  * « Alors après avoir en vain chercher des réponses, Nomi a décidé d’aller voir Némésis pour comprendre les raisons de notre déséquilibre … »



Sun se contenta d’acquiescer

  * « Hum … Némésis ne dira jamais tout ce qu’elle sait » dit-il
  * « Et nous partageons tous ton opinion …mais avons-nous d’autres choix ? » lui répondit elle simplement



\----------------

[1] Pierre sacrée située au centre du naos, lieu où la pythie rendait ses oracles. Il représente le centre du monde. 


	8. Chapter 8

**D** ebout devant le goban, le dieu aux cheveux de jais observait d’un œil impassible la disposition des pierres. Un peu plus loin, assis sur son trône, le pilier qui l’avait convoqué l’observait.

  * « Ta faculté à endosser toutes les identités est impressionnante. Lorsque Chaos vous a créés, il a mis au monde de pures merveilles. » fit remarquer le pilier



Le dieu aux cheveux de jais resta impassible et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier.

  * « Turan a-t-elle fait ce que nous attendions d’elle ? » demanda le pilier en changeant brusquement de sujet
  * « Oui » répondit le dieu « elle a délivré le message avec une conviction… au-delà de vos espérances »
  * « Bien… » dit le pilier avec satisfaction « Les autres piliers commencent à ressentir les effets de notre plan. Nous ne pouvons tarder plus longtemps. »



Les prunelles claires du dieu frémirent quelques secondes, et il acquiesça de la tête

  * « J’obtiendrai de l’humaine ce que vous convoitez. » affirma-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Si son père ne la tue pas par désespoir, il la livrera comme convenu… D’une manière ou d’une autre, elle sera vôtre ».
  * « Parfait » conclut le pilier avant d’adosser sa tête contre le dossier de son trône en fermant les yeux.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** e père de Kunisada écarquilla les yeux en entendant la demande de fille.

  * « Tu as perdu l’esprit ma fille ! » lâcha-t-il en soupirant



La peau de porcelaine de la jeune fille se colora légèrement sous l’impact des mots de son père et elle serra les dents.

  * « Je ne suis pas ici, en tant que fille, mais en tant que prêtresse. Et à ce titre, je demande que soit réalisée cette cérémonie ».
  * « Tu crois sincèrement, même en qualité de prêtresse que tu as le pouvoir d’invoquer un pilier de la création ?! … Kunisada … mon enfant… les piliers ne sont pas comme nos Kamis » dit-il d’une voix douce « même en tant que divinité primordiale Susano Wo reste une divinité proche de nous. Nous pouvons nous adresser à son _nigi-mi-tama **[1]**. _ Mais les piliers, eux… ils ne sont constitués que d’Eros. Orientés vers leur but, ils le poursuivent sans relâche, car la création est leur but, et elle ne naît que de leur opposition ».
  * « Et si cette opposition signifiait notre destruction à tous ? » questionna-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres



Son père leva un sourcil une fraction de seconde

  * « Notre destruction ? … Susano Wo t’a rendu visite dernièrement ? » demanda t il



La jeune prêtresse secoua négativement la tête et son père posa délicatement la main sur sa joue

  * « Ma douce enfant » reprit-il d’une voix emplie de tendresse « tu es si jeune… et pourtant tu as déjà contemplé tant de morts… trop peut être… »



La jeune fille baissa la tête et son père soupira. 

  * « En tant que disciples de Chaos nous nous devons de garder une leçon en tête. … » reprit il en lui relevant doucement le menton « La destruction est toujours une étape préliminaire à la construction. Si les piliers décident que le moment est venu pour notre destruction alors … qu’il en soit ainsi. Je souhaite seulement que tu te rappelles que comme tous parents mon amour pour toi, lui, perdurera bien au-delà » 



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ebout dans la chambre de Kunisada, le dieu aux cheveux de jais et aux prunelles claires contempla la maquette et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Derrière lui, le bruit des vagues rythmait doucement la nuit. Il tourna la tête et observa la jeune femme endormie avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il replaça doucement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils. Il écouta ses rêves quelques instants, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

«  _Il ne viendra pas ce soir_ ».

Lentement, il se releva et s’avança vers la maquette qu’elle avait réalisée. De ses longs doigts, il avança une des pièces, et recula de quelques pas.

  * « Demain, au réveil, tu sauras, ce qu’il te reste à faire …après tout, nous avons chacun notre rôle à jouer dans ce jeu … » lui murmura-t-il avant de disparaître



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **M** ittrika se détourna du lit où gisait Krysten désormais pour regarder ses frères.

  * « Son état et celui de Wolfgang, s’est empiré d’un coup. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.



Camille baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et la mâchoire d’Amarok se crispa.

  * « Bon sang ! pourquoi Némésis reste t elle aussi évasive ? » demanda Camille
  * « Comme si ce n’était pas une coutume chez les piliers » ironisa Arrimoana « Il faut quand même lui reconnaître qu’elle ne ment pas lorsqu’elle parle du fait que sans Hommes, il n’y a pas de pouvoir divin et que les récents événements impactent sur notre santé … Mais bon … Si Krysten représente l’amour et qu’elle se nourrit de cette force, franchement Hadès ?! »



Krysten émit un nouveau gémissement et Asmaa fronça les sourcils.

  * « Chaque fois qu’ils sont assaillis par ces visions, ils nous reviennent plus faibles, plus inaccessibles…  On est en train de les perdre tous les deux. »
  * « … on est en train de se perdre. » murmura Reiley « Nous devenons incomplets »
  * « Peut-être … » commença Lito « on pourrait tenter de résoudre ce qui se passe dans la ville sanctuaire de Krysten, parce que c’est depuis que tout va mal là bas que leurs problèmes ont réellement empiré »
  * « Peut-être oui … » coupa Sun « C’est la ville où réside Psyché de toute façon, nous ferons d’une pierre deux coups … »



Will hocha doucement la tête

  * « Sun a raison » reprit Camille « Yulian et moi y passons de plus en plus de temps. Une colère sourde gronde là-bas, et chaque fois que nous nous y rendons, les choses se passent de plus en plus difficilement.  Amour et Mort y sont étroitement liés en ce moment »



Nomi exhala quelques secondes, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se figer et d’écarquiller à l’instar de ses frères s’emballer

  * « Où est Yulian ? » croassa-t-elle les mains tremblantes



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** éthé plongea l’éponge dans l’eau fraîche et Wolfgang émit un nouveau gémissement.

Debout à ses côtés, Anubis serra le sceptre qu’il tenait de ses griffes acérées.

  * « Nous le perdrons bientôt » murmura le dieu canin
  * « Je le sens aussi » répondit la nymphe d’eau
  * « Nous devons agir maintenant. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »



La jeune femme tourna ses prunelles vert d’eau dans sa direction avant de baisser la tête. 

  * « Alors ? » demande t il 



Léthé ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête

  * « Je ne peux pas » murmura-t-elle « même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas… lorsque… lorsque que mon père m’a demandé de lui ramener les souvenirs des huit, il m’a interdit tout accès aux souvenirs de Wolfgang. »



Un léger frémissement parcourut Anubis, et il serra les mâchoires

  * « Qu’en est-il des souvenirs des autres ? » demanda t il
  * « Il ne me reste guère plus que quelques murmures… » souffla Léthé



Les pupilles du dieu canin frémirent un instant avant de se dilater.

  * « Dans ce cas, nous ferons avec. »



Léthé observa un instant le dieu canin avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête.

Doucement elle s’approcha de Wolfgang et posa ses lèvres sur les celles du jeune homme. Lorsqu’elle les décolla, il exhala un souffle de couleur verte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y** ulian observa le carnage qui s’étendait à perte de vu autour de lui et expira.

Il avait usé de toute l’énergie dont il disposait, mais cela n’avait pas suffi. Autour de lui, des corps d’hommes, de femmes, et d’enfants étaient éparpillés, démantelés et le dieu de la guerre soupira une fois encore.

Il avança de quelques pas et s’agenouilla près de la dépouille d’une femme dont la chevelure blonde retombait sur son visage. Délicatement, il écarta la mèche poisseuse de sang et ferma les yeux en se détournant tandis qu’un frisson lui parcourait l’échine.

Il serra les mâchoires.

Pourquoi cette réaction ? N’était-il pas le dieu de la guerre ? Celui qui fait déferler la rage et la canalise vers un objectif ?

Il secoua la tête et éclata quelques secondes d’un rire désabusé avant de porter la main à la fiole de nectar qu’il portait à la ceinture de sa combinaison.

Lentement, il la dévissa et en but une longue rasade. De nouveau, il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour sonder une nouvelle fois son âme à la recherche du lieu d’où venait cette sensation qui le rongeait depuis peu.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, la vision des dieux se troubla. Une étrange brume commença à se répandre tout autour du dieu de la guerre et ses frères regardèrent autour d’eux hagards.

Yulian plissa les yeux et son cœur accéléra.

Lentement des murs refermèrent leurs griffes sur lui. Il cligna les yeux, et recula de quelques pas. Lorsque sa peau ressentit la morsure du froid qui s’échappait des pierres de la prison forteresse, il frissonna lorsque sa peau, et les premiers échos d’une autre vie abhorrée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Les pupilles de Camille se dilatèrent, et le sang des dieux se glaça.

_Dans la pénombre, leur frère n’était plus debout mais assis sur le sol, adossé contre les pierres froides, à moitié gelé par l’hiver sibérien qui sévissait dehors, en état de choc._

Kala pencha la tête sur le côté pour l’observer.

_Il était si frêle dans la pâle lueur du jour ; le regard hagard et les mains tremblantes._

Avec effroi, ils perçurent le sang maculant ses mains. Le bruit des gouttes qui perlaient de ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol de pierre monta crescendo dans leur tête comme la mousson qui frappe le sol aride 

_Yulian serra les doigts_ et les dieux retinrent leur souffle raffermissant avec lui leur emprise sur la lame _qu’il tenait entre ses doigts gelés_.

Tant de rage … Tellement de douleurs …

Serrant les mâchoires, à s’en briser les dents, Sun tourna la tête, _une larme rosit par le sang qui coulait de l’arcade sourcilière du dieu de la guerre roula doucement sur sa joue_ , et le temps ralentit sa course.

_Allongé sur le sol écarlate, à la pâle lueur du jour, gisait le corps sans vie d’une femme._

Lito baissa les yeux _vers le couteau qu’il tenait encore dans sa main_ et les lèvres de Nomi tremblèrent.

Comment survivait-on à ça ?

 _La larme qui avait roulé sur la joue du dieu continua sa triste course et_ les dieux naufragés sombrèrent encore un peu plus avec elle.

 Kala tendit délicatement la main pour la rattraper lorsqu’ _elle prit son envol, nimbée de lumière. Ses reflets écarlates scintillèrent sous la lumière et, lorsque le rubis à la beauté douloureuse se brisa sur le sol en mille éclats, les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans la lumière se figèrent._

Le cœur de Wolfgang manqua un battement.

Et tout devint silence

  * _« Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait » murmura en écho une voix de femme_



Un frisson traversa les dieux et la voix de Yulian brisa le silence dans un sanglot

  * _« Maman… »_



Wolfgang inspira de nouveau et l’Eros embrasa son corps avant de se propager à tous les dieux comme un feu avide d’oxygène.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Debout au chevet du lit du dieu de la mort, Anubis posa la main sur l’épaule de la nymphe et sourit.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Wolfgang et Krysten ouvrirent les yeux.

\---------------

[1] Dans la mythologie japonaise, on dit que les kamis ont 2 âmes, une bonne appelée _nigi-mi-tama_ et une mauvaise appelée _ara-mi-tama_. Ils réagissent conformément à l’influence de l’une ou de l’autre et peuvent donc faire du bien et du mal, mais parmi eux, il n’y a pas de kamis essentiellement méchants.


	9. Chapter 9

**M** aman !!

La mère de Psyché se redressa à la seconde où elle entendit le hurlement terrifiant de sa fille et se précipita dans sa chambre. 

Sa fille était assise hagarde au milieu du lit en fixant le mur face à elle.

Avec précautions, la reine se rapprocha de sa fille et s’assit à son chevet. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. 

Elle inspira, et effleura doucement la main de sa fille.

  * « Shuuu… c’est fini ma chérie. C’est fini, je suis là » lui murmura-t-elle.



La jeune fille resta de marbre.

  * « Psyché ? … reviens … reviens moi, je t’en prie…Par tous les dieux… » implora-t-elle avant d’éclater en sanglots



La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère.

  * « … Maman ... »



La reine posa ses prunelles grises emplies de larmes sur sa fille et lui caressa doucement le visage d’une main tremblante, avant de l’enlacer.

Psyché s’agrippa à elle, désespérée. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**E** lles étaient encore dans la même position, lorsque la servante toqua à la porte de la princesse.

Silencieusement, elle pénétra la chambre et posa sur la table de chevet un plateau contenant un verre d’eau et un flacon bleu, avant de saluer les souveraines et de se retirer.

  * « C’est de plus en plus fort » constata la reine d’une voix éteinte en s’écartant de sa fille pour la regarder



La jeune fille se contenta de baisser la tête et porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif.

  * « Par Zeus tout puissant… » soupira la reine avant de fermer les yeux « les médecins ne nous ont donné aucune autre solution que cette… immonde mixture et elle n’est même pas efficace. »
  * « Ce n’est pas votre faute » répondit Psyché
  * « Comment Aphrodite a-t-elle pu nous faire cela ? Comment ?! » poursuivit la reine pour elle même



Psyché tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère et ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de serrer les lèvres.

  * « Je sais ce que tu vas dire » répondit « que nous n’aurions pas dû laisser le peuple te rendre les hommages qui reviennent seulement à une déesse. Mais notre déesse bien bienfaitrice a autre fois été si bonne avec toi que jamais je n’aurais pensé que … »



Le cœur de Psyché manqua un battement et elle fixa sa mère.

  * « J’ai tant prié pour ta naissance » commença sa mère sans la regarder « Le ciel nous avait déjà béni en nous offrons tes deux sœurs aînés. Mais … » la voix de la reine trembla quelques secondes et elle inspira « Nous souhaitions, ton père et moi, tellement avoir une grande famille. Nous avons été anéantis lorsque les médecins nous ont appris que c’était fini après la naissance d’Anaé. Tout ceci était incompréhensible. Comment les souverains de la ville dédiée à la déesse de l’amour et de la fécondité … comment des gens qui s’aimaient avec autant de sincérité ne pouvaient plus honorer leur divinité sans aucune raison… Nous ne comprenions pas. Rien ne pouvait expliquer que nous n’y arrivions pas… »



La reine se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre

  * « Ton père a toujours été cartésien, tu sais » un mince sourire sur ses lèvres « il a dû contacter tous les spécialistes du monde ; en vain … Alors… alors j’ai prié, jour et nuit. J’ai prié. J’ai prié tous les dieux de l’Olympe, les piliers eux-mêmes. Et puis un jour… » poursuivit elle hésitante « un jour, elle est apparue. Une jeune femme d’une beauté saisissante. Sa chevelure était aussi blonde que les blés mûrs et son regard… seigneur… »



La souveraine marqua une pause et elle se laissa quelques instants emporter par ce souvenir.

  * « Elle était accompagnée d’une autre jeune femme qui portait une longue mèche bleue et d’une femme à la peau sombre qui portait une écharpe émeraude. Elles ont dit qu’elles étaient venues me rendre visite, parce qu’elles avaient entendu mes prières. Nous avons parlé durant des heures. Je me sentais si bien… Il y avait tant d’amour qui émanait d’elles, quelque chose de tellement fort … c’est ce jour-là, que ton père et moi t’avons conçu. »



Psyché posa délicatement sa main sur celle de sa mère pour l’encourager à poursuivre, et la main de sa mère trembla sous ses doigts.

  * « La première nuit qui a suivi ta naissance, ton père croit l’avoir aperçue sur la terrasse de ta chambre. Ça n’a duré qu’une fraction de seconde, et ce n’était qu’une silhouette. Mais il y avait la même énergie… Celle que seuls les créateurs possèdent. J’ai cru qu’elle était revenue pour te bénir, mais très vite nous nous sommes aperçus qu’il n’en était rien. » la voix de la reine se brisa « à compter de cette nuit, toutes les soirs, tu te réveillais en hurlant. C’était atroce… Ton père a consulté tous les médecins qu’il trouvait … aucun n’avait d’explications à fournir. Et quand tu as commencé à parler… Seigneur… tu as commencé à décrire des choses terribles … tu étais terrifiée …Tes propos étaient terrifiants … tu parlais sans cesse d’une femme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux tressés. Tu dessinais sur tous les murs une sorte de boule de lumière »



Psyché écarquilla les yeux

  * « Nous ne savions plus quoi faire… Et puis un jour, à ton réveil … tu portais ce collier et cet étrange pendentif. »



La jeune femme porta instinctivement la main à l’Ankh qui pendait à son cou

  * « Tu nous as parlé du plus merveilleux rêve que tu avais fait, d’une jolie dame faite d’eau dont tu avais oublié le nom et nous n’avons pas eu le cœur de te le retirer. Nous pensions le faire le soir venu, mais lorsque nous avons constaté que tes nuits étaient devenues paisibles, nous avons abandonné l’idée. C’était un miracle qui ne pouvait venir que des dieux. »



La reine se tut quelques secondes et soupira avant de reprendre

  * « Si même les dons des dieux ne marchent plus… » soupira-t-elle avant en levant la tête pour regarder sa fille qui fixait le vide interdite « Psyché ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix teintée d’inquiétude.
  * « Mes cauchemars … » murmura la jeune fille
  * « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda la reine
  * « Maman tu te rappelles de ce que je racontais petite ? »
  * « Non… pas vraiment. Mais je me rappelle que l’un des thérapeutes les consignait dans des carnets. Nous avons probablement dû les conserver quelque part… » répondit la reine en fronçant les sourcils
  * « Il me faut mes carnets ! » cria la jeune femme



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** achésis se détourna du goban et regarda Clotho en souriant avant de se diriger vers la corbeille qui contenait différentes pelotes de fils d’or.

Avec précautions, elle en choisit une, avant de se diriger vers la table où trônaient des aiguilles de différentes formes et taille.

Pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts crochus les caresser

Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, sa main se tenait au-dessus d’une aiguille de couleur noire. Avec satisfaction, elle s’en saisit et entonna une étrange litanie.

Puis, avec une infinie douceur, elle posa la pelote de fil d’or sur la table, la déroula et enfila l’extrémité du fil à travers le chas avant de la tendre à sa sœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ebout dans la pénombre, Capheus leva les yeux et regarda son frère. Et, au moment où Lito ouvrit la bouche, Arrimoana posa doucement la main sur son épaule en secouant la tête. Ils se sentaient de nouveau un, et ils savaient qu’aucun mot ne saurait exprimer ce qu’ils ressentaient en cet instant.

Yulian s’avança encore de quelques pas, en titubant et sa main ripa sur le guéridon. Le vase qui y trônait vacilla quelques secondes avant de basculer dans le vide.

Il tendit la main et Will le rattrapa. Lorsque le regard des deux frères se croisa, les déesses inspirèrent enfin.

Le regard de Wolfgang se voila et les lèvres de Krysten tremblèrent.

  * « Frère… » murmurèrent les dieux dans la tête du jeune homme



Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se détourna.

Sun ferma les yeux, et Kala porta la main au collier qu’elle portait à son cou. Autour d’elle, les arbres avaient perdu leurs dernières feuilles. Elle leva les yeux pour observer leurs branches nues tendues vers les cieux et le cœur des dieux se serra.

Yulian s’assit sur son trône et se prit la tête entre les mains.

  * « J’avais oublié… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même autant que pour ses frères



Will leva les yeux vers son frère

  * « Comment puis-je avoir oublié ? … comment oublie-t-on son propre matricide ? » demanda-t-il encore en secouant la tête



Sun baissa la tête et serra les dents ; et la main de Wolfgang se posa doucement sur l’épaule de son frère. Et les dieux expirèrent.

  * « Parce qu’on ne peut se souvenir de ce qu’on ignore » répondit Hadès



Yulian tourna la tête vers son frère, et Will fronça les sourcils.

  * « Tu as vécu en Russie où tu as été formé pour être un assassin. » reprit le dieu de la mort après quelques secondes de silence « Et pour cela, tu as été enlevé enfant avec tes parents. Tu étais un enfant si sage… tellement sage… » un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se durcisse de nouveau « c’est pour cela qu’ils t’ont choisi … parce que c’est à partir des enfants les plus doux que l’on peut forger les assassins les plus féroces… Lorsqu’ils t’ont emmené, ta première épreuve a été d’assassiner ton père. Ils savaient que tu en serais incapable. Aussi, lorsque tu y as échoué, ils l’ont torturé sous tes yeux pendant des jours, et ils l’ont laissé agonisé à tes pieds. Que tu y parviennes ou que tu échoues n’était pas leur objectif. Dans les deux cas, ils t’auraient brisé. Une fois obtenu ce qu’ils voulaient, pendant des mois, des années, la torture est devenue ton quotidien … enfermé, battu, affamé, violenté physiquement et psychologiquement. Ils t’ont conduit au bord de la folie, et même au-delà. »



Camille avala sa salive, et Nomi passa une main tremblante sur son arcade sourcilière, là où trônait le souvenir de ses souffrances

  * « Ta libération était conditionnée à la réussite de la dernière étape de la formation … »
  * « … tuer ma mère… » souffla Yulian doucement



Wolfgang hocha doucement la tête

  * « Ils étaient si convaincus qu’ils avaient réussi… persuadés que tu étais désormais taillé dans la haine. Mais ils y ont échoué. »



Yulian baissa la tête, et une larme coula sur la joue d’Asmaa

  * « Tout au fond de toi, il y avait encore de l’humanité. Il y avait encore de l’amour. Tu ne l’as pas tué parce que tu voulais à tout prix que tes souffrances s’arrêtent. Tu l’as fait pour qu’ils ne lui fassent pas ce qu’ils avaient fait à ton père. Ta mère le savait et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout que tu survives. Tu es un survivant, elle l’a vu dans tes yeux… » poursuivit il avant de se taire.



Les dieux exhalèrent.

  * « Comment ? » demanda Yulian dans un murmure



Wolfgang le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

  * « Comment … sais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t’en rappelles et pas moi… pas nous ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste circulaire de la main



Hadès prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, comme s’il choisissait avec précautions ses mots

  * « Je l’ignore… » commença-t-il d’une voix hésitante « c’est comme si je l’avais rêvé. Mais qu’en même temps ce n’était pas mon rêve…c’est comme si … je me promenais le long de fils tissés qui s’entremêlaient pour raconter ton histoire. Chaque nœud, évoquait un point important de ton histoire, et à chaque fois que je m’y arrêtais, j’avais … une vision en trombinoscope ».
  * « D’autres images de notre vie terrestre te sont apparues ? » interrogea Will



Wolfgang secoua négativement la tête

  * « Seulement lui. »



Nomi se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; les rouages de sa pensée tentant de reconstituer le puzzle que son frère déroulait sous leurs yeux

  * « Mais … » recommença-t-il avec une voix légèrement vacillante « je dois avouer que … »



Will fixa sur lui des yeux inquiets

  * « Depuis que j’ai ces migraines… j’ai de plus en plus de mal à vous retrouver … »
  * « Notre lien s’effrite ? » questionna Reiley



Wolfgang hocha doucement la tête

  * « Chaque fois que je sombre dans l’inconscience, mon sentiment de solitude grandit … il me rappelle celui que j’avais lorsque que … » il s’arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre avec difficulté « … malgré toute ma volonté … parfois je ne perçois plus qu’un murmure de nous … » avoua-t-il en laissant filtrer l’image de Kala dans leur esprit. « … et chaque fois l’appel de ce pilier inconnu devient plus fort …  



Krysten écarquilla les yeux

  * « Je ressens la même chose … à l’exception que je ressens la nécessité de cacher … Neddo … » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle



Will tourna la tête et fixa le Goban.

Depuis le début, son instinct ne cessait de lui hurler que la réponse se tenait là sous ces yeux. Si seulement, ils comprenaient les règles de ce jeu … si seulement ils savaient à quoi correspondaient les pièces qui étaient posées là.

  * « Nous sommes de nouveau au centre du jeu … sauf que cette fois, ces maudits piliers tentent de passer par une autre voie… Bon sang ! Pourquoi aucune pièce ne se déplace ?! »




	10. Chapter 10

**K** unisada remercia les serviteurs avant de leur ordonner la fermeture de la porte du temple. 

Désormais, plus personne ne pourrait pénétrer les lieux, plus personne ne pourrait venir à son secours.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira.

_« Pardonnez-moi, père … Susano Wo… mon amour… »_

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla l’espace qui se tenait autour d’elle et au-dessus d’elle.

La pièce était immense. Il avait fallu abattre une forêt entière de bois précieux pour bâtir ce temple dédié au pilier de la création dont dépendait Susano Wo, le Kami protecteur de la région. Pourtant, une fois le temple construit, il avait été interdit à tout être vivant de fouler le sol sacré de ces lieux car Chaos le pilier tout puissant ne devait jamais être convoqué.

Kunisada, inspira un long moment et laissa ses poumons s’emplir de l’odeur du bois d’ébène. Avec précautions, elle lissa les plis de son kimono, et vida ses poumons.

 _« … Un kimono immaculé, car la lumière doit demeurer dans l’obscurité du Chaos … »_ se rappela t elle

Ses mains tremblèrent quelques secondes et elle serra les poings.

Elle bloqua sa respiration en hochant la tête avant de porter la main à la sacoche de sable blanc qu’elle portait autour de la taille, et commença à s’avancer à petit pas vers le centre de la pièce en laissant derrière elle une longue traînée blanche.

Lorsqu’enfin, elle atteint le centre de la pièce, toute celle-ci était couverte d’étranges symboles.

Lentement, elle s’assit au centre en position du lotus, et se saisit du tantô[1], dont la lame et le manche étaient constitués du même blanc immaculé que son kimono avant d’entamer une prière dans une langue étrange.

Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, une dernière fois, elle inspira. Puis, d’un coup sec, elle se trancha la jugulaire et laissa son sang coulé autour d’elle.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **P** syché trempa ses lèvres dans le cappuccino que venait de lui apporter sa servante et savoura quelques secondes la chaleur du liquide brûlant sur ses lèvres. La nuit avait été courte pour sa mère et elle. A vrai dire, elle avait dû l’être pour tout le palais.

Mais, depuis qu’elle avait fait ce cauchemar et discuté avec sa mère, plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle en arrivait à la même conclusion : ses cauchemars devaient raconter une histoire. Si les dieux lui en voulaient, c’était sans nul doute à cause de cette histoire.

Elle expira longuement en se massant les épaules et regarda les cartons qu’elle avait fait montés des archives du palais.

  * « Il y en a beaucoup » constata sa mère derrière elle



Psyché sursauta et leva les yeux pour la regarder.

  * « Tu es certaine que cela en vaut la peine ? » l’interrogea t elle de nouveau
  * « Papa à beau chercher une solution à Delphes et être certain qu’elle marchera sous le prétexte que les Hommes, qu’ils soient prêtres ou non, sont aisément corruptibles, je crois que ça vaut la peine d’essayer celle-là aussi. »



Un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère

  * « Qu’y a t il ? » interrogea Psyché
  * « Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne nous as plus appelé papa ou maman… » nota la reine



Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent un instant et elle baissa la tête.

  * « Peut-être parce que je ne comprends que maintenant ce que je représente pour vous » murmura t elle



 

Les deux femmes se fixèrent quelques minutes silencieusement.

Puis, sa mère la salua et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

Psyché contempla la porte un long moment après son départ, avant de reporter son attention sur les cartons.

 

Au hasard, elle en choisit un et l’ouvrit. Avec précautions, elle sortit les premiers carnets pour les dépoussiérer. Mais son attention fut très vite capter par le lecteur cassette qui se trouvait coincé entre deux carnets.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où ses doigts se posèrent dessus et les souvenirs de son enfance remontèrent à sa mémoire : les courses effrénées dans les coursives du palais avec son père, et les nuits qu’ils passaient ensemble à écouter la musique qu’il affectionnait par-dessus tout

 

  * « Et dire que tu as rendu tout le palais fou à force de le chercher » murmura-t-elle « tu vas en faire une drôle de tête … »



Avec précautions, la jeune femme attrapa l’appareil et appuya sur la touche « play ». Un rire égaya sa gorge lorsqu’elle découvrit qu’il fonctionnait encore. Distraitement, elle plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se saisit de plusieurs carnets avant de s’asseoir dans un des sofas du salon pour les feuilleter.

Lorsque les premières notes de musique résonnèrent, un léger frisson lui parcourut l’échine et elle se laissa transporter par la mélodie.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **R** eiley s’immobilisa et posa doucement la main sur celle de Will, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

  * « Tu entends aussi ? » lui souffla t elle



Capheus marqua un temps d’arrêt et Nomi ferma les yeux

Mittrika posa l’épi qu’elle observait et Michana lui sourit.

  * « Je connais cette chanson… » murmura Lito à travers les lèvres de Asmaa



Amarok ferma les yeux et Nomi entre ouvrit les lèvres.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** ffaiblie par la perte de sang, le corps de Kunisada s’affaissa doucement sur le sol, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un léger tremblement parcourut ses membres et elle s’abandonna à l’étrange mélodie qui montait des tréfonds de son esprit tandis que son sang continuait à s’écouler en imprégnant le sable blanc.

\- « … _What’s going on... »_ Chantonna-t-elle d’une voix fluette en écho à la voix de psyché 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** u même instant, quelque part sur l’Olympe, le cœur de Poséidon, d’Artémis, de Dionysos, et d’Arès manqua un battement et Aphrodite se tourna brusquement pour fixer le vide.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d’oxygène et se plia de douleur. Son corps entier se consumait à mesure que l’écho qui résonnait aux oreilles de certains de ses frères se propageait à travers les cosmogonies et que les dieux qui appartenaient au même arbre répondaient à l’appel qui venait de retentir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  * «  **K** unisada !! » cria Susano Wo en contemplant la jeune femme étendue sur le sol dans sa robe écarlate.



Il tendit vers elle la main mais la retira prestement lorsqu’il sentit la décharge envoyée par le mur d’énergie qu’elle avait dressé entre eux grâce aux motifs dessinés sur le sol. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

 

Cette cérémonie interdite avait pour but d’invoquer le pilier de la destruction et ne devait être réalisée seule car pour invoquer le pilier de la destruction, il était nécessaire de détruire autant de vies que nécessaire. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu’une seule vie, quand bien même, il s’agissait de la vie d’une prêtresse comme elle, suffirait à invoquer son père.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux, en serrant les poings de rage. De l’autre côté de la barrière, il sentait encore pulser le sang dans les veines de la femme qu’il aimait, mais la vie qu’il chérissait la quittait et son père ne viendrait pas. Quelle folie avait-elle commise ?

Un léger crépitement hérissa les poils de ses bras et il leva les yeux.

Petit à petit autour de lui, le mur d’énergie s’opacifia et il retint son souffle.

 

  * « C’est … impossible… » murmura-t-il en relevant doucement la tête alors que plusieurs ombres se matérialisèrent



 

Un éclair d’or déchira le cercle obscur et des lueurs dorées lui firent écho. Un frisson parcourut l’échine du kami et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait réussi.

Le sceptre de son frère canin, le dieu Anubis, frappa le sol des mortels, et le silence tomba.

  * « Varför kallade du oss, prästinna[2]? » demanda alors une des ombres d’une voix grave



 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** n frisson parcourut Eros, et le cœur de Gaia s’emballa. 

  * « Chaos… » murmura Eros



Le pilier leva les yeux vers l’Ankh qui trônait sur le mur au-dessus du Goban et une peur sans nom jaillit des tréfonds de son âme.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, tous les dieux issus du pilier du Chaos étaient réunis.

Jamais, depuis le début des âges, le piler n’avait été au complet et, d’où qu’ils soient, tous les piliers ressentaient désormais, la force de leur frère se reconstituer.

Chaos secoua la tête et se précipita vers le goban

  * « Une Neddo convoque tes enfants … tu sais ce que cela signifie … » murmura Gaïa en écho à sa crainte



                       

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** llongée dans sa robe devenue écarlate, la jeune femme tourna la tête.

  * « …Il a trouvé celle qui fait sens… » souffla-t-elle d’une voix rauque « … bientôt… Il atteindra le cœur … »
  * xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**L** e même frisson parcourut la nuque de Cronos et Némésis et elle leva doucement les yeux du goban pour observer Cronos qui se tenait face à elle.

Lentement, elle déplaça son regard vers l’Ankh qu’il fixait et se tourna pour l’observer à son tour. Il lui semblait plus rayonnant. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Même sans regarder le pilier, elle devenait sans mal l’éclat de ses prunelles lilas. 

Elle écouta les battements réguliers du cœur du pilier et l’image fugace d’une femme à la peau sombre traversa son esprit. Lentement, elle saisit de ses doigts d’enfant une de ses longues tresses. 

    * « Tant que le Cœur vivra… » murmura Cronos d’une voix si faible que l’enfant cru rêver « …nous nous condamnerons toujours à l’espoir. » 

Un léger tremblement parcourut l’échine de Némésis, et Cronos disparut.




\-----------

 

[1] Poignard japonais utilisé par les femmes pour se faire « jigaï », équivalent du seppuku. La pratique exigeait qu’elle se noue les jambes pour conserver une attitude décente et se tranche la jugulaire. Seules les femmes nobles et de samouraïs pouvaient accéder à cette pratique.

[2] « Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué, prêtresse ? » (traduction suédoise)


	11. Bouquet d'épines

**P** syché s’effondra sur le sol et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en contemplant ses doigts. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive pour tenter de faire passer le goût ferrique qui emplissait sa bouche.

Sa tête lui tournait. Elle arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se força à inspirer.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains, à la recherche du sang qui le maculait quelques secondes plutôt et regarda de nouveau autour d’elle.

La lumière du jour se déversait par les grandes fenêtres du palais en dispersant à travers la pièce une lumière chaude et réconfortante.

La jeune femme inspira l’air à grands goulots et secoua la tête.

Qui étaient toutes ces ombres ? Et surtout pourquoi s’était-elle vue allongée dans un kimono écarlate ?

Une servante entre bailla la porte et Psyché sursauta.

  * « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, princesse ? » demanda t elle
  * « … non…non… merci » croassa-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée en faisant signe à la servante de disposer.



La servante la fixa quelques secondes puis referma la porte après un bref signe de la tête

«  _Je perds complètement la tête_ » songea Psyché.

Elle s’apprêtait à se relever lorsque son regard se porta sur le livre qui se trouvait au sol devant elle.

Lentement, elle plissa les yeux et lu le paragraphe

  * _« Et si nous reparlions de la guerre dont tu rêves si souvent, Psyché ? »_
  * _« Vous n’y croyez pas, n’est ce pas ? Pourtant c’est vrai. Une guerre se déroule. Sans que les Hommes ne la voit. »_
  * _« Qui se bat ?»_
  * _« … Ceux que vos yeux ne sauraient voir… »_
  * _« … très bien… alors peut-être pourrais tu me dire à quoi ils ressemblent dans ton rêve … »_
  * _« Non… ce sont des monstres … très puissants … plus puissants que le plus puissants de nos dieux … il en existe des plus brillants que le soleil et d’autres plus sombres que les ténèbres … vous souriez ?... vous ne devriez pas. Vous devriez avoir peur. Parce que nous allons tous mourir. »_



Psyché manqua de s’étrangler. Avec maladresse, elle se saisit du carnet et relu le paragraphe avant de feuilleter les autres pages à la recherche de notes pertinentes. Lorsqu’elle trouva l’information qu’elle cherchait, elle se releva et se précipita vers l’ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le bureau d’angle.

De ses doigts tremblants elle tapa dans le moteur de recherche le nom du thérapeute et attendit, le sang battant contre ses tempes.

  * « Ces maudits dieux m’ont rendu encore plus toc-toc que je ne le pensais » maugréa-t-elle à mi-voix



Plusieurs liens s’offrirent à elle, et elle cliqua sur celui qui lui parut le plus pertinent. 

  * « Dr Jacques Marie Clana[1] … plusieurs doctorats … psychanalyse… spécialiste des mythes du monde… » énonça-elle à haute voix



Depuis l’époque où il l’avait pris en charge, il avait poursuivi une brillante carrière et s’était particulièrement intéressé aux mythes fondateurs des sociétés. La théologie était un de ses dadas et il cherchait avec un acharnement étrange à établir des liens spécifiques entre les différentes cosmogonies.

Un lien attira l’attention de la jeune femme et elle décida de l’explorer 

_« … Alors il préleva une parcelle sur chacune des 20 créatures existantes. Il les mélangea, puis, soufflant dans ce mélange une étincelle de son propre souffle igné, il créa un nouvel Être : Neddo l’Homme._

_Synthèse de tous les éléments de l’univers, les supérieurs comme les inférieurs, réceptacle par excellence de la Force suprême en même temps que confluent de toutes les forces existantes, bonnes ou mauvaises, Neddo l’Homme primordial, reçut en héritage une parcelle de la puissance créatrice divine, le don de l’Esprit et de la Parole. Guéno enseigna à Neddo, son Interlocuteur, les lois d’après lesquelles tous les éléments du cosmos furent formés et continuent d’exister. Il l’instaura Gardien et Gérant de son Univers et le chargea de veiller au maintien de l’harmonie universelle. C’est pourquoi il est lourd d’être Neddo… » **[2]**_

Psyché ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup en se massant les tempes. Dans sa tête, des milliers de questions se bousculaient, et elle n’avait pas le plus petit début de réponse.

Chaque fois, qu’elle croyait comprendre quelque chose ; chaque qu’une porte s’ouvrait, elle débouchait sur un abîme de questions plus complexes. La seule certitude qu’elle avait, était que toute cette histoire concernait les piliers et qu’elle était un pion parmi eux. Quel était son rôle ? Elle l’ignorait. Mais Aphrodite était concernée... Elle en était de plus en plus convaincue depuis sa discussion avec sa mère. Pourquoi ? Là était tout le mystère. Mystère auquel venait de s’ajouter celui de ses nouvelles visions de jeune femme asiatique suicidaire.

Psyché soupira.

  * « Bon … au point où j’en suis… » murmura-t-elle à haute voix pour se donner du courage.



Elle tendit la main vers le téléphone qui trônait sur le bureau à côté de l’ordinateur et composa le numéro qui était affiché sur l’écran de l’ordinateur.

Au bout de 3 sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

  * « Allo ? »



La jeune femme resta silencieuse.

Comment présenter la chose sans paraître folle s’interrogea-t-elle quelques secondes

  * « Allo ? » répéta l’interlocuteur
  * « Bonjour … euh …je souhaiterai m’entretenir avec le Dr Clana, svp ? »
  * « Je suis le Dr Clana » répondit l’homme au téléphone



Le pouls de la princesse accéléra légèrement 

  * « Je m’appelle Psyché … » commença la jeune femme « je suis la princesse de… »
  * « Vos rêves ont recommencé n’est-ce-pas ? » la coupa t il



Psyché sursauta, interdite.

  * « Alors vous êtes en danger de mort. La dernière guerre a commencé et certains piliers vous cherchent parce que vous détenez un secret qui ouvre la route vers le Cœur de la création. Cette guerre a toujours été la seule qui compte, la seule en cours. Toutes les autres, toutes celles que relatent nos mythes ne sont que des batailles, perdues, gagnées, différées... Vous devez fuir. Je peux vous cacher. Vous m’entendez ?? … Psyché ?? … Ecoutez moi ! Si ceux qui vous cherchent vous trouvent, s’ils vous mettent la main dessus, alors c’en sera fini, de nous tous, de la Vie et des piliers eux même. »



A l’autre bout de la ligne la jeune princesse venait de laisser tomber le combiné en entendant la nouvelle apportée par la servante.

Son père venait de regagner le palais. Et elle avait surpris la conversation orageuse que la reine et lui avaient eu : il y était question de sa mort prochaine.

\-----------------

[1] Parce que je n’ai vraiment pas pu m’en empêcher … Il s’agit d’une anagramme de Lacan célèbre Psychanalyste

[2] Généalogie mythique de Njeddo Dewal d’après la cosmogonie du Mandé


	12. Chapter 12

**P** syché jeta en vrac quelques vêtements dans le sac qui était sur le lit avant de courir à l’autre bout de la chambre pour fouiller dans un coin. Dans sa tête, les mots du chercheur tournaient en boucle

«  _N’emportez que de l’argent liquide, aucune CB, rien qui ne soit traçable. Puisque nous devrons communiquer, munissez-vous d’un portable pré payé, ils sont intraçables… Contre les piliers ou les dieux nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose, mais les hommes vous chercheront aussi et contre eux, nous pouvons encore vous cacher. Ce sont eux, que les piliers et les dieux enverront en premier… ils n’agiront directement qu’en dernier recours. Ils ne peuvent pour l’instant, se permettre de perdre la confiance des Hommes… Nous sommes encore la source de leurs pouvoirs_  » 

Elle fourra une liasse de billet dans la sacoche qu’elle emporterait aussi et se redressa pour se contempler dans le miroir. Avec difficulté, elle étouffa un sanglot.

Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là, se demanda-t-elle un instant.

Le téléphone qu’elle avait demandée à sa servante de lui acheter quelques heures plus tôt vibra et elle s’en saisit d’une main tremblante.

Après avoir répondu au SMS, elle arrangea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de la casquette gavroche qu’elle portait pour cacher sa chevelure, et attrapa le sac et la sacoche dans lesquels elle avait fourré les rares effets qu’elle emportait avec elle vers un avenir plus qu’incertain.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa la main quelques secondes sur son pendentif, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

Il avait raison, la fuite était désormais sa seule option.

Mais pouvait-on seulement fuir les créateurs ?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

                  **L** a jeune femme remercia le contrôleur et rangea son billet dans sa sacoche. Elle avait suivi toutes les instructions que lui avait fournies le Dr Canal. Elle expira et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défilé sous ses yeux puis appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Elle quittait sa ville, son pays, pour se rendre dans un « lieu sûr » avait-il dit.

Un couple de personnes âgées partageait son wagon. Elle regarda le vieux couple endormi, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres, et le souvenir de ses parents l’envahit. Il y avait tant d’amour qui émanait d’eux.

La femme âgée lui avait proposé de partager son maigre repas, et elle avait décliné poliment son offre. Elle ne pouvait rien avalé de toute façon. Lentement, elle se laissa bercer, à son tour, par le roulis du train. Dormir lui semblait être le seul refuge où elle trouverait la paix, peut-être y retrouverait-elle l’insouciance des jours heureux où seuls ses éclats de rire, mêlés à ceux de ses sœurs résonnaient dans les coursives de sa mémoire.

Elle tourna son regard vers l’extérieur et, le rythme constant du train l’emporta bientôt vers le lieu qu’elle espérait ne jamais quitter. Son souffle se fit peu à peu régulier. 

Derrière ses paupières, dansait le visage enfantin de ses sœurs adorées et un sourire se dessina un instant sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu’elle courait avec ses ainées dans les longs couloirs du palais de son enfance, jouant à se cacher comme elle l’avait si souvent fait, elle ouvrit une porte à la dérobée et elle perdit pied. Un léger tremblement parcourut ses longs doigts fins et la vieille femme se réveilla en sursaut.

                  _Psyché avait beau regarder autour d’elle impossible de retrouver la porte par laquelle elle avait pénétré dans ce lieu. Elle n’était plus chez elle ; aucune pièce semblable à celle-ci n’existait dans le palais de son enfance._

_Ici tout lui était étrange. Tout n’était que silence, et froid… il n’y avait rien … tout était vide, sans contenu. Même en levant ses mains, elle échouait à les distinguer. Elle échouait à se distinguer._

_Elle commença à courir à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi s’agripper pour lutter contre cette impression qui l’oppressait, celle de disparaître, en vain ; appelant en vain ses sœurs à l’aide. Mais elle avait beau hurler à s’en briser les cordes vocales. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge, aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. A bout de souffle, elle voulut reprendre sa respiration, aspirer une goulée d’air frais, mais rien ne s’engouffra dans ses narines ou dans sa bouche. Au contraire, elle se mit à suffoquer. Pendant une fraction de seconde, dans cet abîme sans nom, Psyché crût sa fin arrivée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, ce n’était qu’un rêve, se répétait- elle sans cesse._

_Elle se remit alors à avancer à tâtons à la recherche d’une porte de sortie, de quelque chose. Mais en dépit de toute l’énergie qu’elle pouvait déployer, chacun de ses pas lui donnait l’impression de se mouvoir, en apesanteur. Au bord du désespoir, elle perçut tout d’un coup sous ses pieds une étrange sensation. Elle baissa avec angoisse les yeux et observa ses pieds. Désormais, à chacun de ses pas, une lueur argentée émanait, timide et pourtant d’une puissance infinie. Elle n’était pas à l’origine de ce phénomène, elle pouvait le jurer, mais elle en ressentait les vibrations à travers chaque fibre de son corps, comme si celles-ci évoquaient une résonnance lointaine avec elle ; une résonnance qu’elle pouvait ressentir dans son corps qu’elle savait endormi quelque part dans un train qui roulait pour l’emporter loin de sa famille. Une lueur au loin attira son attention, et elle se figea.  
_

_Un bourgeon venait d’apparaître de la lueur argentée …. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Qu’était ce ? La voyait-on ? Elle secoua la tête. Qui pouvait la voir dans ce néant ?_

_Elle observa encore et elle nota qu’à l’aune de la lumière argentée, ondulait verticalement la tige d’une longue liane._

_Une bourrasque d’une force colossale traversa alors le vide, faisant basculer la jeune femme sur le sol et la liane vacilla vers la gauche. De ce flan apparurent trois feuilles flétries qui la déséquilibrèrent de tout leur poids. Psyché crut un instant que la plante entière allait s’effondrer mais un flux argenté parti du sol et traversa la tige toute entière. Les deux éléments vibrèrent en harmonie quelques secondes et une feuille plus jeune parut de l’autre côté ré équilibrant, la plante. Une bourrasque venue du vide souffla de nouveau d’une force plus colossale encore, et la plante en harmonie avec le sol s’illuminèrent en réponse._

_C’est alors que les yeux de Psyché s’écarquillèrent._

_Ce n’était pas une liane._

_Ce n’était pas une plante.  
_

_C’était une femme._

_La femme aux cheveux noirs de ses rêves d’enfant._

_Une nouvelle bourrasque émana du vide, et frappa la femme aux cheveux sombres de plein fouet, coupant le souffle de Psyché au passage, et Psyché pensa que cette fois elle assisterait à la mort de cette étrange plante. Mais lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer la scène, si celle-ci avait bien pliée face à la bourrasque, elle était encore debout. Seule une nouvelle ligne sombre s’était dessinée sur sa peau._

_Psyché observait l’étrange ballet qui se déroulait devant elle fascinée, comme si sa vie ; la Vie toute entière tenait à cette plante qui en dépit de tout poursuivait résolument sa croissance, encaissant chaque bourrasque, les inscrivant dans sa chair le long de ces lignes sombres._

_Lorsque la femme plante bascula la tête en arrière, une couronne se forma bientôt autour de ses doigts, pour donner naissance à quelque chose que Psyché avait du mal à distinguer. Etait-ce un bourgeon ? Un œuf ? Sa couleur irisée était à la fois la plus belle, la plus fascinante et la plus effrayante qu’elle n’ait jamais contemplée. Son cœur s’emplit du même espoir et de la même crainte que ce qu’elle ressentait petite et, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’elle faisant, elle se mit à avancer vers la femme. C’est alors qu’elle sentit arriver derrière elle, la bourrasque qui alla frapper la plante ; cette fois d’une telle violence qu’elle fut projetée vers l’avant traînée sur une distance dont elle ne put mesurer la distance.  
_

_Le cœur battant la chamade, Psyché souleva difficilement sa tête en clignant des yeux, et tenta de se relever. Un instinct en elle, lui hurlait qu’il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais bientôt elle se raidit._

_Partout, autour d’elle, le sol argenté s’était mis à vibrer, s’illuminant de mille feux, il semblait se liquéfier pour se rassembler vers un seul point. Psyché suivit son cours et son visage devint livide. Elle comprit, ce que son instinct, lui hurlait._

_Le vide avait fini par gagner._

_La femme aux cheveux sombres gisait sur le sol._

_Un hoquet s’échappa de la gorge de Psyché et une nouvelle ligne sombre se dessina sur le corps de la femme tandis que sa main laissa rouler doucement la boule irisée qu’elle avait tenue si précieusement._

_Psyché eut envie de hurler à s’en faire jaillir les poumons, mais quand bien même, elle l’aurait fait aucun son, elle le savait n’aurait quitté sa gorge. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et ferma les yeux._

_Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua que le liquide argenté s’était condensé en une silhouette qui tentait de soulever avec une infinie douceur, le corps désormais inanimé. Une onde argentée balaya le sol autour d’eux et une troisième ombre apparut bientôt près du couple.  
_

_La jeune princesse senti son cœur se serrer à la vision de ce trio improbable. Quel était donc ce spectacle qui se jouait sous son regard se demanda-t-elle une seconde ? Un simple rêve pouvait-il résonner dans votre être aussi fort ? … Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec eux le dernier battement du cœur de la femme….  
_

_La silhouette vif-argent posa son front sur celui de la femme aux cheveux sombres, et un corps bercé par le roulis d’un train là-bas, très loin dans le monde réel se figea empli d’effroi face à l’immensité du refus qu’il ressentit à cet instant : Le refus qui emplissait une silhouette dans un rêve à l’idée de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus ; la colère et le rejet de ce que lui imposait l’univers tout entier._

_Un silence assourdissant tomba et, la silhouette bascula tout d’un coup la tête en arrière. Un cri qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles déchira sa gorge et le vide se comprima soudain sur lui-même oppressant l’âme même de Psyché, et l’œuf se brisa libérant une lumière d’une puissance phénoménale…_

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** u même instant, Wolfgang s’effondra sur ses genoux, en se tenant la tête. Une vague d’Eros d’une puissance extraordinaire quitta son corps. Atteignant Aphrodite de plein fouet, elle se répercuta à travers ses frères et sœurs, drainant en quelques secondes leurs pouvoirs, les jetant au sol, avant de se diriger vers Kala.

  * « Wolfgang ! non !» croassa Aphrodite



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **P** syché se réveilla en hurlant. Son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

  * « Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! » murmura un homme aux cheveux gris.



Psyché recula pour s’enfoncer dans son siège, encore désorientée par son rêve. Elle contempla son interlocuteur une seconde et l’interrogea d’une voix rocailleuse

  * « Qui … qui êtes-vous ? »



L’Homme lui sourit

  * « Le contrôleur jeune fille. Le train est rentré en gare, il y a plus de 15 mn. Tous les passagers sont descendus. Enfin presque tous, puisque vous êtes encore là »



Un sourire contrit se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme “

  * « Je suis désolée … je me suis endormie, et … »
  * « Et vous avez fait un horrible cauchemar »
  * « Oui … Gageons que la réalité soit de meilleure augure » répondit elle tristement



Il lui rendit son sourire et l’aida à se relever et à récupérer ses quelques affaires avant de l’accompagner à sortir du train.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** n tremblement parcourut le poil du dieu canin et il détourna son regard du corps sans vie qui gisait devant lui. Autour de lui, ses frères avaient eux aussi marqués un temps d’arrêt.

  * « det stora kriget startade, hjärta vaknar »[1] énonça un dieu aux cheveux blonds



Le dieu canin se contenta de baisser la tête, et de fermer les yeux.

Depuis la nuit de leur création, les enfants de Chaos avaient été dispersés aux quatre coins des mondes. En tant que fils du pilier chargé de catalyser la création, parfois par le biais de la destruction et du chaos, ils avaient pour charge de veiller à porter sa voix le plus loin possible.

Mais, au-delà de cette fonction, ils avaient interdiction de par la volonté de leur père de se retrouver réunis au même endroit. Cette interdiction ne pouvait être levée que si les Neddos les convoquaient et si ce jour arrivait … alors cela signifierait que la fin des piliers était proche. 

Il inspira longuement, et une légère odeur saline emplit ses narines. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard sombre se posa sur son frère.

«  _Susano Wo…_  »

Depuis qu’il avait été banni du royaume des dieux, ils avaient tous souffert de son absence, ressentant sa présence comme l’écho d’un membre absent. Aujourd’hui, son retour parmi eux était à la fois teinté de bénédiction et de tristesse car la douleur qu’il ressentait face à la perte de cette humaine qu’il avait fait sienne était désormais leur.

  * « Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrai te la rendre, mon frère. Elle est désormais mienne » énonça-t-il doucement « elle appartient au royaume des morts »
  * « Je le sais… » murmura d’une voix éteinte le kami aux cheveux de jais
  * « Son spectre … » commença Anubis
  * « … ne répondra pas plus à mes appels » le coupa Susano Wo



Anubis tiqua et ses pupilles se dilatèrent

  * « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » l’interrogea-t-il
  * « Mon exil sur terre, loin des miens m’a offert une autre perspective de cette guerre, et elle le savait. Son sacrifice n’avait pas pour unique but de nous convoquer. Bien sûr qu’elle l’espérait, mais si cela ne marchait pas … si cela ne fonctionnait pas …elle m’a simplement dit qu’il fallait une Neddo assez puissante pour se tenir de l’autre côté du voile, dans un lieu où nous ne nous verrions plus, mais où elle serait utile aux piliers lorsque le moment viendrait. »



Anubis serra les mâchoires en fronçant les sourcils. Les piliers n’étaient décidément que des enfants qui jouaient avec une fourmilière, et il détestait en être une.

  * « Comment est-ce possible que cette Neddo puisse avoir autant de puissance ? » questionna-t-il plutôt
  * « Je l’ignore … ».



Le dieu blond fronça les sourcils et Anubis énonça ses pensées à haute voix

  * « Je ne vois qu’une seule solution pour pouvoir acquérir autant de pouvoir et nous convoquer tous avec son unique sacrifice … c’est que toutes les autres soient sacrifiées »
  * « Om alla andra var döda, är hjärtat redan i händerna. Det återstår nödvändigtvis»[2] le corrigea dieu scandinave



Anubis le regarda et Susano Wo laissa éclater sa colère.

  * « Oui. Et c’est bien ce que je ne voulais pas voir arriver. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, qui est la dernière survivante, ce que nous devrons faire et surtout à qui nous devrons faire appel pour cela … »



Le dieu aux cheveux d’or se contenta de sourire.

  * « Ce n’est pas drôle ! ça vous amuse peut-être dans vos contrées de vous faire tous les coups bas imaginables pour pouvoir vous battre et vous retrouver après au Vahalla. Mais je te rappelle, que la dernière fois où il a porté atteinte à la précieuse chevelure de Sif, tu as trouvé cela moins drôle[3]. Il a beau être notre frère, faire appel à lui est dangereux…il est mauvais ! »
  * “Säger att det är ... komplicerat. Jag vet inte varför pelarna skapar bra. Och om jag inte kan förneka att han redan lagt mig i fara, kan jag inte glömma att jag redan har sparats. Du antingen. Det är fortfarande samma träd som vi. Han är vår broder. Och för posten, just nu har vi inga andra medel.”[4]



 

Anubis fit quelques pas avant d’acquiescer.

 

  * « Thor marque un point. En tant que fils de Chaos, aucun de nous n’est exemplaire … quoiqu’il en soit, tu as raison Susano Wo, il nous faut partir délivrer Loki… »
  * « Inte säker ... det var det. Vi kände alla. Varför han inte stanna. Jag vet inte. Men inför en sådan ordning, är det omöjligt at tinte svara.”[5]
  * “Tu en es sûr ?” l’interrogea Anubis sceptique
  * « Jag har sagt, jag vet. Omöjligt. Om inte ... den överlämnas till en mer kraftfull föreläggande ...”[6]



 

Le dieu canin l’observa et un frisson glacé lui traversa l’échine.

\-----------------------

[1] « La grande guerre a commencé, le cœur se réveille » (traduction suédoise)

[2] « Si toutes les autres étaient mortes, le cœur serait déjà entre ses mains. Il en reste forcément une. » (traduction suédoise)

[3] Un jour, Loki a malicieusement coupé les cheveux de Sif l’épouse de Thor. Celui-ci très en colère promet de l’abattre sur place si ce dernier échoue à lui obtenir une chevelure d’or. Loki fait alors fabriquer par les nains une chevelure devant pousser ferme dès qu’elle sera sur la tête de Sif, puis un bateau appelé Skidhbladnir qui aura le vent en poupe dès qu’on hisse la voile, et enfin une lance appelée Gungnir qui ne peut jamais s’arrêter quand on s’en sert pour frapper.

[4] « Disons qu'il est ... complexe. J'ignore pourquoi les piliers l'ont créé ainsi. Et si je ne peux nier qu'il m'a déjà mis en grand danger, je ne peux pas oublier qu'il m'a déjà sauvé. Vous non plus. Il reste du même arbre que nous. Il reste notre frère. Et pour mémoire, là maintenant, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens. » (traduction suédoise)

[5] « Pas sûr... il était là. Nous l'avons tous senti. Pourquoi il n'est pas resté. Je n'en sais rien. Mais face à une telle injonction, il est impossible qu'il n'y réponde pas » (traduction suédoise)

[6] Je te l'ai dit, je le connais. Impossible. A moins... qu'il ne soit soumis à une injonction plus puissante ... (Traduction suédoise)


	13. Chapter 13

**A** ssis face au Goban, Chaos l’observait livide. 

Dans toutes les fibres de son corps résonnaient les questions et les réponses de ses enfants, et si leur réunion lui conférait désormais la puissance dont il avait besoin pour une guerre dont il ne pouvait plus ignorer la proximité, la crainte et le désarroi qu’il ressentait n’en était pas moindre.

Une forme spectrale se dessina face à lui et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

  * « Gaïa… »
  * « Il y a bien longtemps, que tu ne m’appelles ainsi… » murmura-t-elle « revenons nous à plus de formalités en ces temps si difficiles ? »



Le pilier baissa la tête.

  * « Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ce qui se tramait ? … j’ai scruté si souvent ce maudit goban… »
  * « Nous l’avons tous fait » répondit Angelica d’une voix douce



Chaos baissa la tête, et le spectre tendit une main éthérée pour caresser sa joue sombre.

  * « Aucun de nous ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans le territoire des Hommes. Nous les avons créés pour y cacher le Cœur, et les Neddos… de nous tous. C’est pour cela que nous avons confié les Hommes aux dieux humains, et bu à la source de Léthé »
  * « Je sais … mais nous aurions pu prévoir… Angélica… nous aurions dû prévoir … »
  * « N’est ce pas ce à quoi Cronos à veiller ? Allons, même s’Il s’empare de la Neddo qui fait sens, nous pouvons encore protéger le Coeur. »



Chaos baissa la tête.

  * « Rien n’est moins sûr. »



Le spectre le regarda surpris en penchant la tête sur le côté

  * « La Neddo qui fait sens est trop à découvert. Une fois prise, même les pouvoirs de Léthé ne suffiront plus. Une fois qu’elle aura révéler le secret, Il n’aura plus qu’à la chercher … »
  * « En ce qui la concerne il reste encore Nyx ! » tenta-t-elle d’objecter peu convaincue elle-même
  * « Et combien de temps crois-tu que Nyx tiendra ? »
  * « Mais …s’Il la détruit … il ne survivra jamais à sa perte »
  * « Il y survivra … il sera … seulement ce à quoi notre Père l’avait destiné, une entité à son image. »
  * « Et nous ? »



Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres du pilier

  * « Jonas et toi vous rendormirez… »



Le spectre secoua la tête en la baissant.

  * « … et toi ? » souffla-t-elle enfin



Le pilier la contempla un instant, et une étrange lueur vacilla dans ses yeux. L’amour fraternel était une chose bien étrange pensa-t-il une fraction de seconde.

  * « Même le chaos a une fin » murmura-il 



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ebout dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, Kayla jeta un dernier regard à Chaos et soupira.

  * « Personne ne vous a jamais dit que ce n’était pas bien d’écouter aux portes, Némésis ? » questionna une voix derrière elle



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l’enfant, et elle lui répondit d’un ton désinvolte en lui faisant face

  * « Venant de toi, c’est l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité »



Le dieu la regarda quelques secondes, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D’un signe discret de la tête il la salua.

  * « Pourquoi, m’avez-vous convoqué ? » demanda-t-il
  * « J’ai besoin que tu me rendes un nouveau service… »



Le dieu plissa les yeux et l’enfant trotta jusqu’à lui avec un sourire narquois.

  * « Allons, nous n’en sommes plus à notre coup d’essai » lui répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.



Les prunelles claires du dieu la fixèrent impassibles

  * « Loki … » reprit-elle sur le ton de la connivence « aurais tu oublié le but du jeu ? »



Le sourire de l’enfant s’agrandit et le dieu frémit imperceptiblement

  * « Ne t’inquiète pas. Personne n’en saura rien. » poursuivit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil « Et maintenant si nous parlions de ce service ? »




	14. Chapter 14

**W** ill observa Wolfgang avec inquiétude. Son frère était toujours allongé inconscient.

  * « Elles sont certaines de ce qu’elles avancent ? » demanda t il de nouveau
  * « Oui » répondit Nomi « et j’ai tendance à aller dans leur sens. J’ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas d’autres explications logiques. »



Will expira avant de s’éloigner du lit.

  * « Ça n’a pas de sens » reprit- il
  * « Je sais que tu n’en as pas envie. Je sais que tu ne le VEUX pas, Will. Mais Krysten était en première ligne. Elle est formelle. Ce n’était pas uniquement l’Eros de Wolfgang qui a frappé. Et tu l’as toi même senti. Il était bien trop puissant. Il a drainé tout les nôtres, et il aurait pu nous aspirer et nous détruire … »



Mittrika qui était debout et restée silencieuse depuis le début, secoua la tête avant de terminer la phrase de sa sœur.

  * « Mais il s’est arrêté en arrivant à Kala »



Nomi lui jeta un regard avant d’acquiescer.

  * « Will » reprit-elle « il est plus que probable, que les piliers aient pénétré plus loin que nous ne le pensons, et que Wolfgang soit déjà un de leurs jouets… »
  * « Je ne le couperai pas de nous ! ma décision est sans appel ! » l’interrompit Will



Nomi le regarda interdite

  * « Je peux entendre ce que tu dis » poursuivit-il plus calmement « je peux même le comprendre. Mais il est notre frère. Nous ne gagnerons pas sans lui. Nous sommes incomplets sans lui. Donc nous ferons avec lui. »



Nomi baissa la tête. Elle comprenait son frère, elle partageait son souhait et ressentait à travers les fibres de son corps sa volonté, mais tout son être lui disait que quelque chose d’inquiétant se tramait, et bientôt son inquiétude filtra elle aussi à travers les pores de sa fratrie

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mittrika reprit la parole pour interroger Will

  * « Malgré notre échec avec Némésis, alors nous poursuivrons nos interrogatoires »



Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir

  * « Nous ne pouvons en faire l’économie de toute façon. Nous devons comprendre ce qu’est ce goban »



Mittrika hocha la tête

  * « C’est donc à mon tour d’essayer. »
  * « Tu penses à qui ? » demanda Will
  * « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » répondit elle en coupant toutes connections 



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** l’intérieur de la gare, le soleil se déversait à grandes goulées par de gigantesques fenêtres.  

Le Dr Clana observa quelques instants les allers et venues des voyageurs. Tels des fourmis, ils allaient d’un lieu à un autre, traînant leurs valises ; ignorant tout de la bataille qui se tramait en silence derrière les murs de la réalité.

Un rire cristallin le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête. Dans un café, une serveuse aux cheveux de feu, discutait avec un homme.

L’individu, dont il ne distinguait que le dos, était assis nonchalamment sur le siège en osier. De haute stature, il portait des vêtements taillés sur mesure qui mettait en valeur son corps athlétique. Ses cheveux de jais étaient ramenés vers l’arrière, et sa peau d’albâtre contrastait étrangement avec celle des habitants de cette contrée. Il parla à la jeune femme et cette dernière porta la main à ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Le médecin observa le comportement de la jeune femme et sourit.

Quelque soit la culture, certaines attitudes avaient toujours le même sens.

Elle était clairement sous le charme de son interlocuteur…

Une annonce attira son attention et il reporta son regard vers la grande horloge de la gare.

Cet objet était à lui seul une pure merveille. Réalisé, selon la légende, par les créateurs eux-mêmes, il avait été placé là depuis des temps immémoriaux par les constructeurs de la ville. 

Comme beaucoup, il avait tenté de percé à jour ses secrets. Qui ne l’avait pas tenté d’ailleurs ? Une horloge aussi splendide, marquant le temps depuis une éternité, sans jamais être remontée, et sans que personne n’ait pu apercevoir son mécanisme ... constituait une véritable énigme.

Il contempla le cadran et ses magnifiques aiguilles tournant invariablement avec la régularité d’un métronome, et oublia le monde autour de lui.

Un sourire passa sur son visage au souvenir du plaisir qu’il avait éprouvé lorsqu’il avait, pour la première fois, caressé son bois précieux à la recherche d’une ouverture, et un frisson lui traversa l’échine.

Une phrase  

Quelques mots à vrai dire dans un dialecte ancien, qui n’avait rien à faire dans cette partie du monde.

Cette phrase avait sans doute signé le départ du voyage initiatique de beaucoup d’autres grands Hommes, chacun cherchant des réponses à leur manière pour comprendre le monde, Pascal, Einstein, et bien d’autres… marquant ainsi le début des sciences, des mathématiques ou de la philosophie.

Que de pouvoir dans une si petite phrase …

«  _Le mouvement et le temps sont relatif l’un à l’autre_ »

  * « Docteur Clana ? »



La voix hésitante d’une jeune femme interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il se retourna pour la contempler.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant qu’un sourire n’éclaire son visage. Elle avait réussi.

  * « Psyché ? » murmura-t-il avec soulagement « Les dieux soient loués »



La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire bien qu’elle ne partageait pas tout à fait son avis.

  * « Vous avez une mine atroce, chère enfant … »
  * « Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment… » fit la jeune femme avec une mine contrite. 



Le médecin se leva rapidement pour l’examiner de plus près. Elle avait les yeux cernés, et le teint blafard. Une légère crispation des lèvres attira son attention et il l’interrogea.

  * « Vos migraines sont très violentes ? »
  * « Oui… » murmura-t-elle en portant la main à sa tempe



Le médecin soupira et l’invita à s’asseoir. Il sortit une bouteille d’eau et un comprimé et l’invita à le prendre. Psyché le remercia et s’exécuta.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le téléphone du médecin sonna, et il décrocha sans attendre.

  * « Oui ? »



Psyché n’entendit pas ce que disait l’interlocuteur, mais cela devait être suffisamment grave, parce qu’elle vit le visage du médecin se décomposer. 

  * « Quoi ?? Quand ??? … Comment ?? … Que dis-tu ?! Elle a réalisé la cérémonie ? Mon dieu …  Oui … Oui, je comprends …  Non. Non…Là-bas, elle sera en sécurité. Nous nous y rendons de suite. Je te recontacterai dès mon arrivée… Mon frère…J’aimerai tellement être à tes côtés en ce moment… » termina-t-il tristement avant de raccrocher.



Le médecin observa autour de lui avec inquiétude et ramassa rapidement les affaires de Psyché

  * « Venez » La pressa-t-il soudain « il faut faire vite, nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps »



 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** a serveuse aux cheveux de feu posa le plateau sur le comptoir, encore tremblante de sa discussion et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche rousse.

Sa collègue arriva quelques secondes après et la regarda avec un sourire coquin.

  * « Tu sais que nous nous serions toutes damnées pour pouvoir le servir » lui asséna-t-elle



La jeune femme baissa la tête et rougit

  * « De près, il est comment ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant
  * « Magnétique… son regard est d’un bleu envoûtant … » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle
  * « Tu m’étonnes ! Pour lui, je ferai mes valises dans la seconde, prête à aller me geler les fesses près de n’importe quel fjord ; du moment qu’on donne libre court à notre luxure ! »



Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire

  * « Qu’est ce qu’il t’a raconté ? vas-y racontes et n’en oublie pas une miette ! »



La jeune femme rousse baissa la tête et joua distraitement avec les verres posés sur le plateau.

  * « Pas grand chose. Il a juste dit qu’il était de passage, et qu’il cherchait à la demande de sa tante, dans la région, un présent pour le mariage d’une amie. »
  * « Anw… et tu sais s’il y va accompagner… à ce mariage ? » demanda sa collègue avec un sourire malicieux



La jeune fille aux cheveux roux regarda sa collègue interloquée

  * « Quoi ?! je demande ça le plus sérieusement du monde. On ne sait jamais. Des fois qu’il y aurait moyen de moyenner. » poursuivit-elle en tirant la langue « Bon … ça va. Qu’est ce tu es rabat-joie. Est-ce-que tu sais au moins où il aura lieu ? »
  * « Pas précisément… » répondit-elle en souriant « Près de la plage, je crois … »
  * « Près de la plage ? » répéta sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils « … Ce ne sont pas les Peuls qui vivent là-bas ? »
  * « Si … » répondit distraitement la jeune femme rousse en soulevant les verres avant de se figer
  * « Quoi ? » l’interrogea sa collègue en levant un sourcil
  * « Regarde ce qu’il m’a laissé » lui répondit la serveuse aux cheveux de feu en lui tendant la serviette qui accompagnait le verre qu’elle lui avait servi.



Sur le papier, l’inconnu avait dessiné un chérubin qui tenait un arc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**P** syché inspira profondément. L’air iodé de la mer qui pénétrait par la fenêtre du véhicule qui les emportait avait quelque chose d’enivrant.

Elle observa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux en plissant les yeux. La végétation différait complètement de celle qu’il y avait chez elle. Ici, tout était plus désertique, plus sec…

Elle tourna la tête vers le Docteur Clana et l’observa un instant. Depuis qu’il avait reçu cet appel, le médecin jouait nerveusement avec sa montre à gousset ; son teint était livide et il ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

  * « Ce que vous avez appris était … si grave que cela ? » se risqua-t-elle enfin à demander



Le médecin sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction

  * « Je le crains, en effet. »
  * « Cela … me concerne ? »



Le scientifique soupira

  * « Que savez-vous de l’histoire des piliers ? » demanda-t-il à brûle pour point



La jeune femme sursauta

  * « La même chose que tout le monde » répondit-elle sur la défensive « pour peu qu’on lise les livres d’histoire »
  * « Que savez-vous exactement » demanda-t-il de nouveau
  * « Et bien… au début il y avait Néant. Et … hum …Chaos et Cronos… » poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils « il y a aussi les Moires et Némésis… sans oublier Gaïa et Eros. Ce sont eux qui, après la grande guerre avec les autres piliers ont enfanté les dieux humains, le huitième pilier. Et donc maintenant ils sont huit à veiller sur les Hommes » termina-t-elle satisfaite de son résumé.



Le vieil homme la regarda un instant

  * « Donc vous ne savez rien » répondit il



Sa réponse lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide

  * « Mais c’est normal… vous êtes novice. Toutefois, cela ne pourra rester ainsi indéfiniment compte tenu de votre identité… » commenta le docteur pour lui même



Psyché fronça les sourcils

  * « L’organisation des piliers n’est pas aussi linéaire qu’on pourrait le croire. » recommença-t-il alors à son attention « et cela explique en partie la guerre qu’ils se livrent. Selon les recherches que mon équipe et moi même avons menées à travers les diverses cultures, leurs … croyances, leurs mythes fondateurs ; il existe 2 entités de forces égales. Il est pour l’heure, à cause des différentes identités qui leur ont été attribuées difficile de les nommer avec précision, mais ces deux entités sont les deux seules sans aucune limite. Je crois que la Vie, telle que nous la connaissons découle d’au moins une d’entre elle. Nous avons depuis que c’est leur opposition qui engendre la guerre à laquelle nous sommes confrontée aujourd’hui. Parce qu’il semble bien probable qu’il y en ait une qui souhaite mettre un terme à l’existence même de l’autre. »
  * « Et aujourd’hui vous avez découvert de quels piliers il s’agit ? » demanda Psyché en levant un sourcil



Le médecin posa la tête quelques instants sur l’appui tête du véhicule et sourit

  * « Non… » avoua-t-il « leurs attributs rendent les choses … complexes. Voyez-vous, pour que la Vie prenne racines, il est nécessaire d’avoir un espace libre pour cela. Dans ce sens, Néant fait un candidat idéal. Le fait est que chacun d’entre eux est éligible. Chaos répond aux critères dans le sens où il porte en lui les germes de la création. Quant à Cronos, il offre la ligne temporelle pour que tout se développe. Gaïa offre le contenant, et Eros la cohésion. Enfin en ce qui concernent les Moires ou Némésis … et bien disons que les unes offrent le renouvellement et que l’autre offre le maintien de l’équilibre pour que la Vie perdure… et pour dieux humains … leur histoire est la plus connue donc inutile développer… bref, vous voyez pourquoi il m’est difficile de choisir lequel est porteur de vie. »
  * « Oui … a priori personne n’aurait intérêt à ce que la Vie disparaisse. D’autant plus qu’ils sont tous censés tirer leur puissance de nous. Mais vous avez parlé de forces égales et de forces infinies… la solution est peut-être là »
  * « C’est ce que j’ai pensé au début mais là encore, je me perds en conjonctures … Voyez-vous, chaque pilier est opposable à un autre. Chaos à Némésis ; Les Moires aux Dieux Humains ; Néant à Gaïa, et Eros à Cronos. Je me suis donc naturellement dit qu’à partir de là il devrait être plus facile de trouver la solution … l’ennui c’est que si je regarde la distribution de l’énergie que cela devrait donner… cela ne correspond pas davantage. »
  * « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la jeune femme
  * « Et bien avec une telle distribution, nous sommes confrontés à deux grands groupes qui s’opposent avec d’un côté Néant, Némésis, Cronos et les dieux Humains et de l’autre Chaos, Gaïa, Eros et les Moires. »
  * « Pourquoi un tel découpage ? » demanda la jeune femme étonnée
  * « Les forces d’inertie contre les forces motrices voyons ! c’est logique… Et donc, Néant étant la plus grande force d’inertie qui soit, il s’opposerait à Eros qui deviendrait dès lors la plus grande force motrice ; mais cela ne se peut. Sa force ne me semble pas assez puissante… Sans compter l’autre problème de cette démonstration … »
  * « Qui est ? » demanda Psyché de plus en plus perplexe
  * « Lors de la dernière grande guerre, la seule dont nous soyons certains, les dieux humains n’étaient pas du côté de Néant, mais d’Eros… mon postulat me paraît donc erroné … »



Psyché pencha la tête de côté.

  * « Vous pensez ou vous êtes certain de vous tromper … »
  * « Je le crois … mais je ne suis certain de rien. » répondit le docteur Clana « c’est pour cela qu’ignorant à qui nous pouvons réellement faire confiance, vous mettre à l’abri est la priorité. »
  * « Moi ? pourquoi ? »
  * « Parce que vous êtes une Neddo » répondit il comme une évidence



La jeune femme sursauta.

  * « J’ai lu un texte parlant des Neddo sur votre site … » commença-t-elle
  * « Mais vous n’avez rien compris, et vous ne savez toujours pas qui vous êtes »



La jeune femme sourit timidement avant de faire signe que non.

  * « Neddo est un terme utilisé par les Peuls. Nous l’utilisons, en ce qui nous concernent, selon la même terminologie qu’eux, pour désigner les prêtresses crées nous le pensons par l’un des piliers défenseurs de la Vie ou par le pilier fondateur lui même. »
  * « Pourquoi ? »
  * « Selon les croyances, et ce que nous avons pu découvrir, il s’agissait pour ces prêtresses de garder un secret. Une « clé, » concernant le Cœur de la Création. Mais nous n’en savons pas plus »
  * « Ces ?! »



Le vieil homme sourit

  * « Oui … Nous avons identifié plusieurs Neddo à travers le monde, et ce à différentes époques, mais … »
  * « Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme tous les sens en alerte
  * « …il ne reste plus que vous. »
  * « Quoi ?! »
  * « Leurs desseins ne s’est révélé que peu à peu …et nous n’avons compris ce qui se passait que bien tard … presque trop tard … » murmura-t-il «il en restait si peu lorsque nous avons compris que leur disparition n’était pas hasardeuse… nous avons tenté l’impossible pour protéger les survivantes … mais » sa voix se brisa et il tourna la tête « La princesse Kunisada du Japon et vous étiez les dernières représentantes … l’appel que j’ai reçu à la gare tout à l’heure … son père m’annonçait qu’elle avait mis fin à ses jours… c’était ma filleule … »



Psyché écarquilla les yeux et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

«  _Le kimono écarlate…_ »

  * « Je dois vous sauver, vous comprenez ? je dois vous mettre à l’abri ! » murmura le vieil homme les yeux brillants de larmes.



Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Psyché et elle se força à formuler sa question en dépit de l’angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge

  * « Mais où … ? »
  * « Les Peuls … Chez eux nous trouveront peut-être une réponse… C’est eux qui ont commencé à parler des Neddo les premiers ».



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** ssise sur son tabouret, Clotho continuait à dérouler le long fil d’or en chantonnant. Devant elle, la tapisserie qu’elles avaient entamée il y avait une éternité de cela, commençait enfin à prendre forme.

Debout devant le goban, Atropos observait la disposition des pièces.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Lachésis leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

  * « Serons-nous prêtes à temps ? » demanda Clotho
  * « Nous le serons … après tout, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous » répondit Atropos
  * « Les Hommes me fascineront toujours autant » reprit Lachésis après quelques minutes de silence « quand comprendront-ils enfin qu’on rencontre souvent sa destinée par les chemins que l’on prend pour l’éviter… »



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssis au sommet d’une colline, Cupidon observait un couple en contrebas, avec un sourire malicieux.

Le vent fit doucement onduler ses boucles et une mèche blonde tomba devant ses yeux. Il la balaya d’un revers de la main.

Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque et il se retourna.

Le soleil d’automne fit briller les paillettes dorées nichées au creux de ses pupilles et deux fossettes se creusèrent

  * « Maman » murmura-t-il avec délice



La déesse de l’amour lui rendit son sourire.

  * « Mon chéri… »
  * « … comme tu m’as manqué »



La déesse plissa les yeux et lui ouvrit les bras.

Comme son fils avait grandit. Il était indéniable devenu un adulte dont la beauté était fascinante.

Même repliées dans son dos, ses grandes ailes lui donnaient un air angélique, que les traits fins de son visage rehaussaient. Sa peau d’albâtre miroitait sous la lumière du jour aussi douce et soyeuse qu’une pêche mûre.

  * « J’ai beau être la déesse l’amour et l’inspirer ; chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi, mon cœur déborde. Je ne cesserai jamais de t’aimer » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l’oreille quand il se jeta dans ses bras.
  * « C’est ce que vous me dites, chaque fois que vous me voyez » lui répondit-il en éclatant de rire « toi et mes oncles et tantes. Comment va oncle Wolfgang ? » demanda-t-il soudain soucieux



La déesse le regarda, et passa une main sur son front.

  * « Que d’inquiétude sur ton front, mon petit ange » lui susurra-t-elle d’une voix douce avec un sourire affectueux « ton oncle va un peu mieux. Les choses sont encore difficiles. Une époque bien sombre s’ouvre devant nous … mais tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne peut nous arrêter »



Cupidon lui sourit, rassuré

Aphrodite porta les mains de son enfant adoré à ses lèvres avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Puis, elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas pour regarder le couple qui se tenait toujours en contre bas.

Cupidon la suivit du regard

  * « Maman … qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il
  * « J’ai besoin de ton aide… » commença la déesse
  * « Bien sûr ! tout ce que tu voudras ! » lui répondit le jeune homme



Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse, et une lueur passa dans son regard … d’un bleu étrangement envoûtant …

 


	15. Chapter 15

**D** éméter prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu’elle referma la porte, un frisson lui parcourut l’échine et elle se figea en sentant sa présence derrière elle.

Lentement elle se retourna.

Des prunelles lilas la contemplait calmement.

«  _Bien sûr…_ » pensa-t-elle

Elle avait pris grand soin de bloquer à tout ses frères son projet, tous à l’exception d’une seule personne.

  * « Vous souhaitiez me voir… » énonça simplement Cronos



La déesse mère avala sa salive et hocha la tête. La présence du pilier emplissait la pièce.

Elle avança de quelques pas, tremblante. Même calme, la puissance du pilier était phénoménale.

Il la suivit du regard tout du long, un léger sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux argentés encadraient son visage parfait. Ses lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses, avaient une teinte rosée qui se mariait à la perfection avec sa peau hâlée.

«  _Sa beauté est à couper le souffle…_ » pensa Mittrika

  * « Comment vont Hadès et Perséphone ? » lui demanda-t-il



Mittrika s’arrêta

  * « Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi » lui répondit-elle



Cronos pencha la tête de côté, et une mèche argentée coula devant ses prunelles.

  * « Après tout, vous et moi savons parfaitement votre rôle dans cette situation » poursuivit-elle.



Le sourire sur le visage du pilier s’agrandit légèrement

  * « Vous croyez ? » murmura-t-il
  * « Je l’affirme »
  * « Dans ce cas » demanda-t-il « pourquoi éviter de partager votre hypothèse avec votre groupe ? »



Mittrika sursauta et le sourire du pilier s’effaça

  * « Et pourquoi vous couper à cet instant même de tout lien avec eux. Ne jugez-vous pas… dangereux d’être enfermée ici … avec moi, sans aucune solution de retrait. Après tout… je pourrais décider de vous supprimer » poursuivit-il d’une voix suave



Comment pouvait-il savoir avec autant de précision ce qui se passait au sein de leur groupe se demanda Mittrika.

La déesse serra la poing faute de trouver contenance et se força à poursuivre.

  * « Parce que je sais que vous ne me ferez aucun mal » lui répondit-elle « vous l’aimez trop pour ça »



Le pilier redressa la tête et Mittrika crut percevoir l’espace d’une fraction de seconde une étrange lueur danser dans ses prunelles.

  * « Que voulez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il
  * « Savoir… Je veux savoir la vérité. »



Le pilier se détourna.

  * « La vérité est une chose relative… comme beaucoup dans cette vie je le crains » lui répondit-il de manière allusive
  * « Pas celle-là. Depuis la fin de cette guerre et votre décision d’offrir à ma fille et à Hadès de votre temps pour qu’ils puissent s’aimer librement, cette question me taraude. … Ses pouvoirs … Ces derniers événements… Vos discussions sur leur bien être… »



Le pilier l’écouta en se promenant dans la pièce, laissant glisser distraitement ses longs doigts fins le long des meubles, sans jamais poser un regard sur eux … ou sur elle.

  * « Même la nôtre maintenant… J’ai caché à tout le monde sauf à Kala, mon souhait de venir vous trouver. Et vous voilà… Etrange coïncidence ne trouvez-vous pas ? »



Le pilier marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de reprendre sa route.

  * « Tout aussi étrange que l’attaque que nous avons subie et qui s’est arrêté à elle »



Le pilier s’arrêta pour lui faire face

  * « Voilà beaucoup de mots dans une toute petite bouche. Où cherchez vous à en venir au juste, Déméter ? »
  * « Je crois que vous avez arrêté l’attaque qui a été menée contre nous »



Cronos ricana

  * « Et pour quelles raisons, ferais-je cela ? » demanda-t-il
  * « Par amour » répondit la déesse



Le pilier la fixa en levant un sourcil

  * « J’ai beau réfléchir… » commença-t-elle en secouant la tête « les deux dernières attaques que nous avons affrontées concernaient notre passé ; des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux, et ils sont tous arrivés par Kala et Wolfgang … si nous n’avons aucun souvenir de notre vie terrestre, c’est qu’il y a une raison derrière. Pour moi, la seule raison pouvant expliquer cela est l’amour. Seul un amour aussi puissant que celui que l’on ressent pour son enfant peut nous conduire à de telle folie. Combien de fois, ai-je vu des parents désespérés recourir à ces stratagèmes pour sauver leurs enfants … moi même, je n’aurais pas hésité une seule seconde » poursuivit-elle « Mais l’amour … l’amour est aussi une chose bien étrange, car c’est une force d’attraction puissante. Une force si puissante que même en tâchant de rester éloigné, même en essayant de toutes ses forces de rester froid et distant ; il est impossible de ne pas chercher à veiller sur sa progéniture, car le cœur, lui n’oublie pas. Je crois que c’est pour cette raison que vous l’observez, que vous cherchez à discuter avec elle. Je crois que c’est pour cette raison que vous l’avez protégé de l’attaque. »



Cronos plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté, tous les rouages de son cerveau en fonctionnement

  * « C’est pour cette raison que vous avez tenu ce discours à Psyché il y a si longtemps ; et que vous avez caché l’objet de notre rencontre à votre fratrie … » murmura-t-il pour lui même
  * « Oui … Comme eux, je veux savoir si vous êtes de notre côté. Mais plus que tout, je veux savoir si Kala est votre fille »



Cronos impassible l’observa de ses prunelles sans âge

  * « C’est le cas, n’est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle



Une brise d’air caressa leur peau et le silence les enveloppa

Brusquement, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée et Will déboula en trombe dans la chambre

  * « Mittrika ! » cria-t-il « tout va bien ? pourquoi t’es tu coupé de nous ? … Vous ! » poursuivit-il en se retournant vers le pilier pour le regarder d’un air méfiant



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronos

  * « Rassurez-vous, Zeus, je n’ai pas touché à un cheveu de votre précieuse … sœur… » lui susurra-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte
  * « Attendez » supplia Déméter « Répondez-moi au moins … »



Mais le pilier s’en alla sans même lui jeter un regard

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **D** ans le couloir, adossé contre un mur, Chaos l’attendait immobile.

Lorsqu’il croisa le regard de son frère, ce dernier lui fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage du pilier de la destruction, et ils se volatilisèrent.

Dans les tréfonds de leurs mémoires, seul dansait le souvenir d’une femme à la peau sombre. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**P** syché soupira en plissant les yeux et observa l’océan qui s’ouvrait devant elle à perte de vue. Le rythme régulier des vagues qui s’écrasaient sur les falaises non loin de là avait quelque chose d’étrangement apaisant.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant les bruits de pas qui crissaient sur le sable.

Le Docteur Clana lui fit un signe de la main et vint la rejoindre pour s’asseoir à ses côtés.

  * « Arf ! dieu que la terre est basse. Même si cet air chaud et sec soulage mes articulations, je dois bien avouer que je n’ai plus la souplesse de ma jeunesse » constata-t-il en grimaçant.



Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, absorbés par la vue, puis le médecin reprit la parole

  * « Cela fait beaucoup à absorber d’un coup… vous m’en voyez navrée. Bien sût … Vous croyez sans doute que cela ne sert à rien, après tout vos cauchemars sont de plus en plus forts, et le compte à rebours arrive à son terme… Mais nous sommes loin du lieu où la Pythie avait exigé votre présence. »



La jeune femme se contenta de baisser la tête toujours silencieuse.

Le vieil homme sourit pour lui même et son regard se fit plus lointain

  * « Vous savez, si j’en crois les légendes, ce lieu est empreint d’une certaine magie... Les Peuls racontent que l’un des piliers fondateurs est venu ici même … alors peut être qu’ils parviendront à entrer en contact avec lui et à vous protéger … »



Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de la princesse et elle repensa aux derniers jours passés avec ces étranges habitants

Depuis son arrivée, elle n’avait eu de cesse de prier et de faire des ablutions au pilier de la Vie 

Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que la vie d’une Neddo consistait à passer autant de temps à genoux devant des bâtons d’encens…

Par ailleurs, étant la dernière représentante de ces prêtresses et ignorant tout de son identité, elle avait été appelée très rapidement auprès du sage du village pour apprendre les éléments relatifs au jeu de Go.

Selon ce qu’elle avait retenu de ce jeu complexe, allégorie du jeu de la Vie, chaque élément représentait un des piliers. Le calcul de la taille des cases avait aussi été réalisé selon des règles propres à la numérologie.

Ces piliers semblaient d’ailleurs très obsédés par les chiffres. C’était à se demander pourquoi ils étaient aussi nombreux ….

Les piliers observaient également des règles de fonctionnement très spécifiques lorsqu’il s’agissait des interactions autorisées avec les Hommes. Ainsi, à l’exception de cas très rares, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la création des mondes, ou lors de la guerre des huit, ils n’intervenaient jamais directement auprès des Hommes. Cette tâche était dévolue aux dieux qu’ils avaient créés. Chaque pilier avait donc enfanté seul, plusieurs dieux, disséminés dans différentes cosmogonies ; tous porteurs de leurs qualités premières. C’est cette distribution singulière qui leur permettait de faire porter leurs voix.

En ce qui concernait son rôle de Neddo, comme le docteur Clana le lui avait expliqué, elles auraient été crées pour garder l’histoire des piliers et notamment celle du Cœur de la création. C’est la raison pour laquelle, elles constituaient un véritable enjeu dans cette guerre. En effet, si elles la racontaient au mauvais pilier, le jeu s’arrêterait, le goban s’effondrerait et toute Création, la Vie elle même serait détruite.

Psyché avait ri et rassuré le sage en lui disant que dans ce cas le secret était bien gardé puisqu’elle ne savait pas, elle même, ce qu’était le secret qu’elle devait gardée. Mais le sage lui avait alors appris que les rêves qu’elle faisait étaient les morceaux de ce secret qui se mettaient doucement en place. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que s’ils lui paraissaient aussi puissants c’était parce que les autres Neddo avaient disparu et que leurs puissances s’étaient déversées au fur et à mesure dans le corps des survivantes. Ce faisant, il devenait de plus en plus aisé pour les piliers de pister la Neddo qu’ils recherchaient où qu’elle soit dans le monde des Hommes.

                  Un frisson glacé avait parcouru la jeune femme et le sage avait posé une main rassurante sur sa joue effaçant la larme qui y coulait

  * « Vous avez peur, et vous avez raison, mon enfant » lui avait-il dit « l’abîme nous contemple mon enfant, et à force nous finirons par le contempler. Mais souvenez-vous qu’au commencement, alors qu’il se croyait seul, dormait déjà en son sein, une force aussi puissante que lui. Cette force, celle que nous vénérons, s’est réveillée seule, c’est elle, qui nous sauvera, si nous croyons assez fort en elle … » 



Psyché eut un petit rire nerveux

Le pilier Fondateur de la Vie… voilà la force qu’ils vénéraient. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas donné de nom. Quel peuple ne donnait pas de nom au pilier qu’il vénérait ?!

Elle était venue chercher le nom de celui à invoquer pour trouver refuge auprès de lui et au final elle n’était guère plus avancée

  * « Psyché ? »



La jeune femme tourna la tête arrêtant le fil de ses rêveries.

  * « Vous m’avez entendu ? » demanda le médecin « Il est vraiment important que vous compreniez la composition et le fonctionnement du jeu »
  * « Je le sais » souffla la jeune femme « tout comme il est important que je retienne que … quoi déjà ? … ah oui ! que le mouvement est lié à je ne sais plus quoi … »
  * « Le mouvement et le temps sont relatif l’un à l’autre… »
  * « Oui c’est ça ! Le pendule… » Résuma-t-elle « Même si je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela va m’aider à éviter de mourir… » dit elle d’un ton amer



Le vieil homme se tut en serrant les dents et la jeune femme levant les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler l’astre lunaire qui s’était levé au dessus de leur tête

  * « Ce soir … » souffla-t-elle « … Ce soir c’est la pleine lune … mais je vais le retenir, je vous le promets… »



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout dans la pénombre, Kala observa le paysage autour d’elle. L’automne avait terminé sa course lente. Les arbres désormais endormis, les hommes s’apprêtaient à affronter l’hiver.

Un air glacial souleva sa robe de soie marron et elle frissonna.

Une lueur au sud attira son attention, et son cœur accéléra.

Quelque part, nichée au fond de son âme, l’écho d’une angoisse sourde résonnait.

Etait-ce la sienne s’interrogea-t-elle un instant ? Celle de Wolfgang ? Que se passait-il derrière ses paupières closes ? Que voyait-il enfermé dans le silence de son sommeil ?

«  _Cette nuit, mon amour, au lever de la lune, je serai près de toi_ » lui murmura-t-elle

Son Eros effleura celui de Wolfgang et il frissonna

  * « Nous veillons à son repos » chuchota la voix de Sun dans sa tête



Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Kala

  * « Car nous savons que ta présence le maintient parmi nous » compléta Will
  * « Et nous croyons que chaque jour qui te rapproche, est aussi un jour qui nous le ramènera » termina Reiley
  * « Bientôt, il s’éveillera et nous serons de nouveau complets » affirma Capheus



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise dans une nacelle, Aphrodite savoura un instant de concert avec ses frères, l’espoir, avant qu’un murmure ne s’infiltre dans ses pensées

«  _Sauve la…_ »

Et son sourire s’effaça

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** llongé sur son lit, Wolfgang ouvrit les yeux


	16. Chapter 16

**A** ssis sur son trône, Chaos serra brusquement les accoudoirs au point de s’en faire blanchir les phalanges.

De toutes les fibres de son corps, il n’avait eu de cesse de la chercher.

Grâce au sacrifice de la prêtresse japonaise, maintenant qu’il était complet, sa puissance était sans conteste aussi grande que la leur. 

Et aujourd’hui… enfin, il l’avait enfin trouvé.

Désormais, le temps leur était compté.

  * « Combien de temps ? » demanda Eros dans sa tête
  * « Quelques heures… » murmura-t-il à voix basse
  * « Si peu … » répondit Gaïa
  * « Qu’importe » rétorqua-t-il « il faut récupérer la Neddo » asséna-t-il d’une voix sans appel



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** n grondement sourd s’éleva, et au quatre coins du globe des dieux de toutes les cosmogonies se retournèrent en fixant un point précis au sud.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**E** t la voix d’Aphrodite s’éleva dans la tête de ses frères

« Il faut sauver Psyché !  Maintenant ! »

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

                  **P** syché se terra au fond de la cabane et se boucha les oreilles tout en fermant les yeux.

Partout autour d’elle, les hurlements terrifiés des hommes, des femmes et des enfants remplissaient l’espace.

Etait-ce cela la fin du monde ? Assistait-elle à la fin des Temps. 

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler.

Un bruissement d’ailes passa au dessus de la cabane où elle avait trouvé refuge et elle se terra davantage.

Il l’avait trouvé… Le monstre promis, son époux terrible, était venu. En dépit de tous ses efforts. En dépit des kilomètres parcourus, des promesses du Docteur Clana et des amulettes des Peuls, il l’avait trouvé.

Le bruit des flots marins déchaînés sur les rocs acérés, lui donna envie de vomir.

Comment pouvait-elle les entendre ? 

_« …_ _un monstre cruel, féroce et vipérin, qui vole par les airs … »_ lui avait rapporté la servante.

Un hoquet de dégoût secoua la jeune femme et de la bille se répandit entre ses doigts.

Elle ne voulait pas être l’épouse d’une telle créature. A tâtons, elle chercha sur le sol en désordre un objet. La lumière de la lune disparaissait par moment, laissant transparaître une lumière chiche et instable dans la cabane délabrée.

Lorsqu’elle trouva enfin l’objet qu’elle cherchait : un morceau de verre ; elle le posa sur sa veine prête à la trancher.

Un bruit sourd se fit, et le silence tomba.

  * « Psyché ! » tonna une voix si puissante que les murs de la cabane tremblèrent



Le cœur de la princesse se figea

  * « Moi, Typhon[1] ton époux, je viens à ta rencontre. Montre-toi, que nous partions enfin vers notre demeure promise » poursuivit-il



La jeune femme resta prostrée, tremblante de tout ces membres

  * « Psyché ne partira pas ! » répondit une voix plus basse



«  _Le sage_ » reconnut Psyché

  * « Vas-t-en d’ici, Père de tous les monstres. Car tu foules une terre sacrée » poursuivit le vieil homme



Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme avança à quatre patte vers la porte et jeta un œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus bel.

Le monstre qui se tenait debout devant le sage était si grand que sa tête touchait les étoiles ; la moitié inférieure de son corps était composé de deux queues de vipères enroulées qui sifflaient constamment. Au lieu de doigts, plusieurs têtes de dragons éclataient ses mains et ses ailes semblaient si grandes qu’elles pourraient détendues couvrir à elle seules la lumière même d’Apollon.

Il pencha la tête vers le sage et le fixa dédaigneux. De là où elle se tenait Psyché percevait la chaleur du feu qui perçait de ses prunelles.

  * « Une terre sacrée ?! » répéta-t-il « il n’y a point de terre que je ne puisse fouler, misérable insecte. Pas plus que d’amulettes capables de m’arrêter ! »



Il tendit la main vers le vieux sage et d’un doigt brisa sa vie avant de se diriger vers la cabane où la princesse avait trouvé refuge.

Psyché recula en fermant les yeux.

«  _Tous … ils meurent tous à cause de moi…et maintenant c’est mon tour …_ »

L’envie de hurler monta à sa gorge et ne pouvant plus la réprimer plus longtemps, elle se laissa aller.

C’est alors qu’un éclair de lumière zébra le ciel éclairant l’espace d’une lumière si forte qu’elle la perçut même à travers ses paupières closes.

Le roulement de tonnerre qui suivit fit trembler la Terre jusqu’au tréfonds de son âme et le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur 

  * « Zeus ! » cria-t-il de rage



Le cœur de Psyché s’arrêta.

Les pas du monstre accélèrent et une note métallique reconnaissable entre toutes s’éleva dans les airs.

Une nouvelle onde de choc balaya tout autour, et le monstre s’effondra dans un bruit sourd

  * « Recule !! » hurla une autre voix plus menaçante



Typhon ricana

  * « Hadès … Et bien Zeus, je vois que tu n’es pas venu seul … »



En réponse à sa remarque, la colère des océans se fit plus forte et Psyché sentit des embruns marins sur sa peau.

«  _Les piliers ?! Mais selon leurs règles …_ » les pensées de la jeune femme s’embrouillaient

Une légère brise caressa la peau de Psyché et elle tourna brusquement la tête. Une femme blonde se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux flottaient autour d’elle

  * « Déesse Aphr... Aphrodite ?! » croassa-t-elle
  * « Viens… nous venons te sauver » murmura la déesse en lui tendant la main, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres



Psyché tendit la main et elle sentit temps ralentir sa course

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ans son palais, Cronos s’avança lentement vers le goban. A chacun de ses pas, le temps ralentissait un peu plus sa course folle

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres et une douce brise balaya ses cheveux argentés.

Peu à peu, les éléments autour de lui se figèrent à mesure que son éros gagnait en puissance et l’air se mit à crépiter. Il tendit la main vers le goban et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, bloqua sa respiration, et le silence se fit.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, la décharge d’énergie qu’il libéra figea toutes vies.

Psyché sentit son cœur s’arrêter et Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux.

Zeus, jeta un regard sidéré vers ses frères et Hadès se figea.

Assis sur son trône, Chaos sentit son cœur ralentir et il baissa la tête. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux à son tour.

L’heure des piliers venait de sonner.

Il tourna la tête vers le goban et fixa ses pierres de ses pupilles qui n’étaient plus que deux globes obscurs. Il tendit à son tour les mains et dans tous les palais, les gobans s’embrasèrent.

Des pierres sombres partirent des rayons lumineux qui convergèrent vers le territoire des Hommes, en dévorant toute lumière sur leurs passages.

Sur Terre un grondement sourd s’éleva, et l’air qui entourait le territoire où vivait les Peuls se mit à miroiter comme si leur monde n’était plus qu’un mirage qui s’apprêtait à disparaître.

Petit à petit 20 silhouettes se dessinèrent et les dieux humains suffoquèrent.

Zeus se retourna et tendit les mains pour faire appel à son Eros, mais le marteau de Thor frappa le sol et bloqua son attaque avant qu’elle ne puisse atteindre son but.

Zeus tenta alors de faire appel à ses frères, mais il comprit avec stupeur que toute communication lui était désormais interdite. Chaos tissait autour d’eux un voile contre lequel, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Dans la cabane, Aphrodite tenta en vain d’attraper la main de Psyché si proche et pourtant si lointaine, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle demeurait immobile … incapable de s’accrocher à la réalité, elle n’était plus que le témoin involontaire du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dans les fibres de son corps.

Dans la tête de tous les dieux humains ; sous leurs yeux horrifiés, les piliers détricotaient une réalité 

Cronos se détourna du goban, et une étrange symphonie s’éleva dans la tête des dieux humains.

La Destruction commençait son œuvre.

La gorge de Psy s’assécha et une larme coula sur sa joue

Devant ses yeux hagards, disparaissaient peu à peu, des hommes, les enfants avec qui elle avait joué, leurs rires, leurs rêves…

Elle tendit désespérément la main et elle sentit sous ses doigts s’effriter peu à peu le sol, leurs maisons, leurs vies. Peu à peu, les piliers emportaient leurs écrits, leurs savoirs, leur langue, leur culture tout ce qui faisait l’identité d’un peuple.

Les gobans vibrèrent une nouvelle fois sous l’impulsion des piliers et les dieux primordiaux baissèrent la tête en signe d’acquiescement. La symphonie qui résonnait dans leur tête se fit plus forte et les dieux primordiaux frappèrent le sol de concert en prévision de la nouvelle vague qui allait bientôt les submerger.

La force de l’éros qui sévissait à cet instant était telle que les dieux humains vacillèrent.

L’espace tout entier se modelait sous la volonté des créateurs

Psyché trembla de tout son être. Elle tenta désespérément de s’accrocher aux bribes de Vie qui s’effritaient peu à peu mais, le monde des Hommes effaça de sa mémoire toutes traces du peuple Peuls, comme le vent souffle la poussière.

Un cri déchira la gorge d’Aphrodite. Refusant de tout son être qu’un pilier puisse éradiquer à la seule force de sa volonté une création, elle tenta de s’arracher à leur emprise.

 

Alors qu’elle se débattait, un dieu aux cheveux de jais apparu à ses côtés. Les yeux de la déesse s’agrandirent un instant lorsque les pupilles clairs de l’inconnu d’un bleu envoutant se posèrent sur elle et qu’un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lentement il l’approcha et lui souleva tendrement le menton. Une fraction de seconde, elle se raidit et l’observa, dans les yeux de l’inconnu brillait une étrange lueur.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres froides sur les siennes et une décharge traversa son corps au moment où elles entrèrent en contact.

Elle était si sûre de pouvoir libérer son Eros … mais il l’avait prise de cours et elle s’effondra entraînant avec elle tout ses frères.

Dans sa chute, seule la voix de Psyché résonnait à ses oreilles…

Sa voix et l’ombre ailée qui l’amenait vers un lieu incertain

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise devant la tapisserie, Clotho se figea.

Lachésis incrédule fixait l’aiguille que sa sœur tenait entre les mains.

Le fil venait de casser, sans qu’elle ne soit intervenue

Cela n’était jamais arrivé avant …

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **S** e détournant du goban, Némésis s’éloigna un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

\----------------

[1] Typhon aussi appelé le « père de tous les monstres » est selon Hésiode, le monstre le plus terrifiant à avoir jamais errer sur la Terre. Il était si puissant qu’il n’existait pratiquement aucun dieu capable de le défier. Lors d’une bataille entre Zeus et lui, les coups qu’ils échangèrent furent si puissants que la Terre menaça de se briser en deux. Finalement, lorsque Zeus finit par triompher, il enferma au Tartare Typhon en scellant la porte pour toujours. Mais on raconte que sa colère ne peut être contenue, et qu’elle continue à se manifester sous la forme d’éruptions volcaniques. 


	17. Pétales au vent

**L** oki se releva en se frottant la mâchoire et éclata de rire.

  * « Waouh… tu frappes toujours aussi fort avec ou sans mjöllnir[1] à ce que je vois… » ricana-t-il



Thor cracha par terre et le contourna

  * « Jag såg vad du gjorde »[2] hurla le dieu nordique
  * « Oh ! je t’en prie… nous sommes entre frères. Epargne moi, notre langue maternelle » répondit il en toussant
  * « Nous étions sensés protéger la Neddo !! »
  * « Contre les piliers ?! » il s’esclaffa de plus belle « autant aller les voir et leur offrir ta jolie petite tête blonde »



Le dieu nordique regarda son frère avec mépris

  * « Allons, tu sais comme moi que nous n’avions aucune chance de le faire. Puisqu’ils la voulaient tant, qu’ils la prennent ! grand bien leur fasse. »
  * « Tu sais aussi bien ce qui arrivera si jamais, elle est remise au mauvais pilier » répondit Thor « c’en est finit de nous tous. C’en est fini de toi et de toutes tes pitreries. Bon sang ! Je me demande pourquoi je continue toujours à te défendre auprès de tous » lui dit il en secouant la tête
  * « Parce que je suis ton frère » répondit le dieu avec un sourire taquin « par ailleurs, je te rappelle que notre rôle principal est de protéger le Cœur »
  * « Ah oui ? et comment faisons-nous cela maintenant que nous avons perdu la Neddo ? »



Le sourire de Loki s’agrandit

  * « Tu sais qu’il existe bien plus qu’un moyen d’empêcher une porte de s’ouvrir mon frère ? On peut cacher une clé c’est vrai … mais on peut aussi … trafiquer une serrure » poursuivit-il d’un ton mielleux



Thor s’arrêta et le regarda interdit

  * « Tu n’envisages quand même pas … » commença-t-il
  * « Oh que si » le coupa son frère
  * « Si nous faisons cela » répondit son frère en balbutiant « nous outrepassons nos limites »



Loki le regarda et un sourire tordit ses lèvres … un sourire que son frère n’avait vu qu’à une seule occasion

  * « Les limites sont depuis longtemps dépassées pour certains d’entre nous … »



Thor fronça les sourcils et s’approcha de lui

  * « Dans quoi tu t’es encore fourré, Loki ? » demanda-t-il à son frère



 ----------------

[1] Le marteau de Thor

[2] « J’ai vu ce que tu as fait » (traduction suédoise)


	18. Chapter 18

**P** syché ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Désorientée par ce qu’elle venait de vivre, elle glissa sur le sol en titubant et chercha à tâtons une issue de secours. Lorsqu’elle la trouva, elle se précipita vers elle et l’ouvrit à la volée.

Une brise douce et parfumée l’enveloppa et la jeune femme s’arrêta en clignant des yeux, aveuglée par le soleil de l’après-midi.

Tout autour d’elle, un jardin luxuriant s’offrait à sa vue.

Dès que ses yeux s’habituèrent à la lumière du jour, elle distingua, au loin, des gradins supportés par des piliers en marbre sur lesquels étaient dessinés des motifs raffinés qui formaient de délicates arcades au dessus desquelles poussaient tant d’arbres d’essence différentes qu’elle aurait pu jurer qu’une forêt s’y étendait.

Ailleurs, étaient disposées ici et là de magnifiques fontaines qui laissaient éclater des jets d’eau, tandis qu’à d’autres endroits serpentaient langoureusement des ruisseaux. 

Partout, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, et aux odeurs enivrantes s’offraient au soleil en savourant ses rayons bienfaiteurs.

Des papillons et des oiseaux butinaient et gazouillaient à qui mieux mieux, en se gorgeant du suc des fruits et de la sève des fleurs.

Psyché fronça les sourcils et une voix mélodieuse s’éleva derrière elle.

  * « Puis-je vous aider d’une manière ou d’une autre, Princesse ? »



La jeune femme se retourna effrayée

Un chérubin virevoltait près d’elle, en lui souriant

  * « Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia-t-elle 
  * « Votre serviteur » continua-t-il de sa voix douce



Psyché le fixa abasourdie 

  * « Mon serviteur ?! … Où suis je ? » osa-t-elle demander



Le chérubin lui sourit avant de se retourner pour lui montrer l’ensemble de l’espace qui l’entourait d’un geste circulaire

  * « Vous êtes ici chez vous. Dans la demeure de votre époux. Mes amis et moi sommes chargés de satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs jusqu’à son retour » lui répondit-il en lui faisant une révérence.



Le visage de Psyché se décomposa.

«  _Chez moi ? … Mon époux ?! … Je suis perdue_ … _Ils ont échoué… »_ pensa alors avec horreur la princesse


	19. Chapter 19

**C** haos observa avec attention le goban et leva les yeux vers le spectre de Gaïa qui se tenait devant lui en se tordant les doigts.

  * « Moi non plus » confirma-t-il



Le spectre poussa un soupir de soulagement.

  * « Donc Jonas avait vu juste. Puisqu’aucun de nous ne la sent avec précision. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu’une seule chose : Il ne peut pas l’atteindre »



Le pilier s’adossa contre le dossier de son trône en joignant ses mains, mais son visage demeura fermé 

  * « Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous avons réussi. Je te rappelle que nous ne détenons pas la Neddo non plus…  



Gaïa le regarda et son regard se voila quelques secondes

  * « C’est exact… mais la partie n’est pas encore terminée. Et si jamais, nous arrivons aux dernières extrémités, nous avons encore une carte à jouer. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître



Chaos fixa l’espace où se tenait le spectre et soupira

  * « Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie … » répondit-il



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**T** hor inspira l’air froid du grand nord et sourit. Il avait toujours aimé cette vue.

Il était conscient, que son opinion était biaisé par le fait qu’il s’agissait de son monde. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu’il la contemplait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’en existait pas de plus belle.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à se diriger vers Thrudvand[1]. Tanngnjnost et Tanngrisnir[2] lui manquaient tant, mais il devait obtenir les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient depuis la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Loki, et il n’existait qu’une seule personne capable de les lui apporter.

Il soupira et se dirigea donc vers Himinbjorg[3]. Il savait qu’il n’ignorait rien de sa venue. Heimdall, le veilleur des dieux n’était-il pas après tout celui qui voit tout et entends tout… jusqu’à l’herbe qui pousse dans les champs et la laine sur le dos des moutons ? …  Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur frère. Il devait être en mesure de lui répondre.

Il regarda l’arc-en-ciel, porte du royaume de son frère et un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l’échine.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se défaire de cette inquiétude sourde ?

Loki avait toujours su se tirer des pires tourments, alors pourquoi, y avait-il cette fois dans son sourire, une angoisse et une tristesse telle qu’elles l’avaient marquées au fer rouge ?

  * « La guerre n’est pas encore terminée mon frère. Pourquoi donc es tu ici ? » questionna Heimdall en se matérialisant face à lui



Thor sourit

  * « Toujours droit au but à ce que je vois… » lui répondit-il
  * « Tu faisais tant de bruit en marchant, que même en observant nos frères, je n’aurais pu ignorer ta venue » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique « j’ai donc largement eu le temps d’utiliser mes paroles de bienvenue, bien que tu ne les entendais pas… C’est regrettable. Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’en ai plus »



Thor l’observa dépité et les deux frères se sourirent

  * « Plus sérieusement » reprit Heimdall « Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas arrêté chez toi. Je pensais sincèrement qu’en revenant par ici, tu te serais précipité pour voir tes deux bestiaux de compagnie »



Le visage de son frère se referma presqu’immédiatement, et le veilleur fronça les sourcils.

  * « Hum … sa traîtrise … » poursuivit Heimdall en hochant la tête pensivement
  * « Les autres sont au courant ? » questionna Thor



Le veilleur secoua négativement la tête

  * « Dans la fureur de la bataille, son méfait leur a échappé. Nous étions tous soumis à l’ordre de Chaos : protéger les dieux humains … si ce n’était ton amour fraternel pour Loki, même toi tu n’en aurais rien su … mais cela ne leur échappera pas longtemps, et lorsqu’ils le découvriront … »



Thor soupira

  * « Je ne le comprends pas… notre mission était de protéger la Neddo des piliers alors pourquoi nous avoir trahit délibérément ? et pourquoi maintenant vouloir … mon dieu… sais tu seulement ce qu’il projette de faire » ?



Heimdall sourit

  * « J’ai entendu oui … Et le connaissant, j’imagine très bien ce que ça peut donner … »



Le dieu de la foudre se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, et le temps se couvrit au dessus de leur tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Heimdall reprit la parole

  * « Calme toi, mon frère. Depuis sa naissance, aussi fou qu’il paraisse, Loki n’a jamais rien fait au hasard. S’il agit ainsi, je suis convaincu que c’est parce qu’il en a reçu l’ordre … tout comme je suis aussi persuadé que celui-ci ne vient pas de notre père »



Thor tourna la tête vers le veilleur en levant un sourcil

  * « Qu’est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Heimdall … ? » demanda-t-il
  * « … Ce n’est pas l’appel de la Neddo qui a mis fin à son châtiment[4]» commença-t-il « Un pilier est venu le chercher bien avant ça. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu’il erre ici et là, apparaissant et disparaissant de ma vue à sa guise. »



Thor le regarda effaré

  * « Quoi ?! Mais qui ? … Qui est venu le chercher ? » éructa Thor



Heimdall tourna la tête vers le monde des Hommes et le contempla pensivement de longues minutes, pesant chacun de ses mots

  * « Tu sais bien mon frère, que les piliers ne m’ont pas octroyé le droit de les voir … » répondit il « la seule chose dont je sois sûr c’est que ce qui s’est déroulé était prévu depuis depuis bien plus longtemps que nous ne le pensons, et que peu importe qui il sert au juste, lui seul détient les réponses concernant ce qui se passe chez les piliers. La seule question à se poser est : jusqu’où sommes-nous prêts à le suivre »



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **D** ebout de part et d’autre du goban, les pupilles sombres de Némésis observaient toujours calmement Loki, attendant sa décision.

Après quelques minutes, le dieu primordial finit par croiser son regard.

  * « Ce ne sera pas sans risque … » répondit-il finalement
  * « Toi et moi avons toujours été à la frontière » murmura-t-elle « pourquoi nous arrêter en si bon chemin ? »



Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’enfant et une pointe d’inquiétude traversa le regard du dieu. 

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de la saluer et disparut.

\----------------

[1] Nom du domaine où réside Thor

[2] Noms des deux boucs de Thor

[3] Mont du ciel demeure d’Heimdall, le veilleur des dieux dans la mythologie nordique"

[4] Dans la mythologie du Nord et du Centre, Loki est enchaîné sur des pierres tranchantes avec les intestins de son fils (Fenrir) et un bassin de venin dégoutte constamment sur lui, et chaque fois qu’il trésaille, la terre tremble. Il s’agit d’une punition.


	20. Chapter 20

**B** on sang !! hurla Will en fracassant son poing contre le mur 

Un nouvel éclair d’une lumière zébra le ciel et, un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant déchira le silence.

  * « Si tu continues, les Hommes penseront bientôt la fin du monde venue » ironisa Camille tranquillement appuyé contre un mur
  * « Camille a raison » reprit Nomi « il faut que tu te calmes… »
  * « Que je me calme ?! Tu as vu ce qu’ils ont fait ! ils ont éradiqué un peuple dont nous avions la garde, juste comme ça » poursuivit-il en claquant des doigts « parce qu’ils n’en avaient plus besoin. Ils ont supprimé leur existence même de la mémoire de la Vie, et ils n’ont même pas laissé de vide, il n’y a plus rien Nomi ! comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été »



Aphrodite prostrée dans un coin baissa la tête

  * « Et nous n’avons rien pu faire pour empêcher cela… rien ! Nous sommes des piliers ! Au même titre qu’Eux ! mais c’est exactement comme nous n’étions que des enfants. Incapables de bouger, incapables d’agir, de protéger. Nous n’avons été que des spectateurs ! Figés par des dieux primordiaux, nous n’avons même pas pu sauver Psyché … » sa voix se brisa



Un léger raclement de gorge intervint derrière eux et les dieux humains se retournèrent de concert

  * « Cela s’explique par le fait que vous êtes incapables de fonctionner comme vous le devriez. Mais, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir après tout … personne ne vous l’a appris » déclara l’inconnu



Sun plissa les yeux, et Arrimoana serra le poing

  * « Je connais ton éros » déclara Yulian sur la défensive
  * « En effet » sourit l’inconnu « Nous avons quelques accointances …Je suis Loki, fils de Chaos, pilier de la Création et de la Destruction »
  * « Que nous veux-tu ? » demanda Will entre ses dents



Loki leva les mains en signe d’apaisement

  * « Seulement vous apprendre à jouer » répondit-il avec une certaine délectation « N’est ce pas là votre souhait… ? » 



Wolfgang le regarda en plissant des yeux 

  * « Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » lui demanda-il
  * « Disons que j’ai … quelques raisons personnelles. Par ailleurs » poursuivit-il en s’approchant de lui tel un félin qui s’avance vers sa proie « il s’avère que votre sort m’importe plus que vous ne le croyez… Alors ? … Qu’en dites-vous ? »



Une lueur étrange miroita dans ses prunelles claires et Krysten frissonna.

Pourquoi ce regard d’un bleu envoutant, ne lui semblait-il pas inconnu s’interrogea-t-elle …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

«  **V** ous l’avez laissé faire quoi ?! » hurla Susano Wo hors de lui « C’est une plaisanterie ?! »

Anubis observait Thor et Heimdall toujours silencieux

  * « Tu vois d’autres solutions peut-être ? » rétorqua Thor calmement
  * « Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous avons la permission d’apprendre aux dieux humains les règles du goban. C’est pas vrai ! Chaque fois que je pense qu’il ne peut pas faire pire, il me prouve le contraire ! Vous savez pourtant que cela nous a été formellement interdit » cracha Susano Wo en se détournant



Dehors la tempête faisait rage

Thor ferma les yeux et Anubis soupira 

  * « Donc il veut poursuivre le jeu comme si le Cœur était à découvert … » conclut le dieu des morts



Le dieu de la foudre se contenta d’acquiescer

  * « Bon … je dois quand même lui reconnaître que c’est malin » finit par lâcher Susano Wo à contre cœur « … mais ça reste complètement fou … bon sang ! tant que nous ignorons si la Neddo est réellement en sécurité, cette solution est suicidaire »



Anubis s’éloigna en réfléchissant

  * « Loki n’est pas sans l’ignorer » répondit-il « il sait tout comme nous que cela pourrait accélérer les visions de la Neddo. Or, dès lors que la prêtresse aura révéler son secret au grand jour, Il cherchera à finir ce qu’il commencé. Je crois que c’est justement pour cette raison que Loki cherche à créer ce nouveau moyen de défense … »



Susano Wo plissa les yeux tandis que les rouages de son cerveau remettaient doucement les pièces du puzzle en place.

  * « … Oui, mais pour commettre une telle hérésie, il faudrait être en possession de la donnée la plus importante, et cela n’est possible que si … »



Brusquement la tempête qui faisait rage tomba et Thor se tourna dans sa direction en déglutissant péniblement.

Son frère venait de parvenir à la même conclusion que lui, celle qu’il craignait plus que tout de le voir formuler à haute voix …

  * « Loki sait où se trouve la Neddo »



 


	21. Chapter 21

**P** syché découvrit la pièce avec émerveillement.

Lorsqu’elle avait confié aux serviteurs de son geôlier qu’elle adorait lire, ils s’étaient empressés de la conduire à la bibliothèque du palais. Persuadée d’y trouver certes un lieu de grande qualité, à l’image du reste du palais, elle était loin de s’attendre à un lieu réunissant toutes les formes d’art que l’univers puisse proposer.

La bibliothèque toute entière était éclairée par de grandes fenêtres par lesquelles se déversait la chaude lumière de l’extérieur.

Le sol était composé d’une mosaïque clair et sombre organisé en quinconces, tandis que les piliers de marbre rosé, étaient surmontés de couronnes dorées à la feuilles d’or. Sur chaque colonne était sculptée une scénette composée de petits chérubins jouant avec plaisir. Ici et là, des statuts de marbre en bronze adoptaient des poses lascives, tandis que des rangées de livres nichées sous des arcades arrondies attendaient que les doigts des lecteurs viennent les caresser. Au dessus de chaque arcade, un médaillon peint délicatement expliquait le thème évoqué.

Plus loin, des canapés où étaient jetés des coussins, tendaient les bras aux lecteurs. Ces derniers, pouvaient alors au choix s’y blottir ou s’y allonger pour observer le magnifique plafond peint d’une fresque évoquant les piliers et les Hommes tous unis dans un hommage vibrant d’amour et de vie. 

Psyché leva les yeux et son cœur se serra.

Comment un tel monstre pouvait-il vivre et se délecter dans un monde aussi merveilleux alors qu’il était capable de tant d’horreur pensa-t-elle

  * « Désirez-vous autre chose, Princesse ? » demanda un chérubin
  * « Non, merci » répondit elle



Le chérubin la salua avant de se retirer

La jeune femme se retourna, et avança dans les rayons en laissant ses doigts se promener au gré des objets qu’ils rencontraient.

Tout d’un coup, elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et revint sur ses pas en penchant la tête pour lire le titre apposé au dos du livre.

«  _Le Cœur de la Création_ »

Avec précautions, elle le retira

«  _Rappelez-vous …_ » résonna la voix le Docteur Clana dans sa tête

Le vieil homme n’avait eu de cesse de lui rappeler l’importance de comprendre le déroulement et le fonctionnement du jeu ; tout comme il lui avait rappelé l’importance du secret qu’elle gardait.

Bien qu’elle en ignorait la nature, elle lui avait fait la promesse de le découvrir car la Vie en dépendait, la sienne et celle de tous les autres.

Elle avait vu de quoi Ils étaient capables

Même emprisonnée dans cette cage dorée, elle lui devait de tenir cette promesse ...

 


	22. Chapter 22

«  **V** ous en êtes certain ? » demanda le roi d’une voix tremblante

  * « Oui votre majesté » répondit l’Homme



Le monarque soupira et son épouse baissa la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

  * « Non » murmura-t-elle résolument « Ce n’est pas possible… vous devez chercher encore… »
  * « Maman » intervint Anaé « nous avons cherché partout. Tu as entendu comme moi il n’y a plus aucune trace d’elle. Nous devons abandonner… »
  * « Jamais ! » cria désespérément la reine en se relevant « Je n’abandonnerai jamais l’espoir de retrouver ma fille » 



Son époux tenta de la réconforter, mais la reine se dégagea vivement pour se précipiter vers son cabinet.

Lorsqu’elle claqua la porte derrière elle, elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

 

  * « Allons, allons » s’éleva alors une voix face à elle « ne soyez pas si triste, souveraine. Les piliers ont entendu vos prières »



La reine sursauta et releva la tête.

 

Une inconnue se tenait devant elle. Son visage était caché sous une capuche. La reine plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner les traits de son visage … sans succès.

  * « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix hésitante
  * « Qui je suis n’a que peu d’importance » lui répondit la femme « vous devriez plutôt vous interroger sur ce que je peux faire pour vous »



La souveraine fronça les sourcils et l’inconnue lui tendit calmement quelque chose La reine observa l’objet, stupéfaite.

La peau de la femme ressemblait à un parchemin, et ses doigts marqués par le temps indiquaient qu’il s’agissait d’une personne âgée. Elle tendit la sienne pour attraper ce qu’elle lui tendait et un tremblement lui parcourut le corps lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur lui. La puissance qui se dégageait de cette vieille femme avait quelque chose d’étrange pensa-t-elle un instant

  * « Un carnet ? Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse d’un carnet ?» demanda la souveraine
  * « Ne soyez pas si incrédule, femme » lui répondit la vieille femme « Couchez y simplement vos prières. Et je peux vous promettre qu’où qu’elle soit, votre fille finira par entendre vos appels. Je vous en fais la promesse… » termina t elle avant de disparaître.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** ssise devant une feuille de papier blanche, Némésis observa ses crayons de coloriage en frissonnant.

Un léger trouble envahit son esprit.

Et elle tourna la tête vers le goban pour observer le territoire des Hommes

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **D** ans leurs palais respectifs, tous les autres piliers venaient d’avoir la même réaction


	23. Chapter 23

**D** ebout devant la fenêtre, Loki observait le paysage qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Quelque chose avait bougé. Ils l’avaient tous senti… Bientôt, il serait de nouveau appelé. La question était de savoir par qui, il serait appelé en premier.

Pendant un instant ses pensées voguèrent vers son frère et il se rappela de ce jour terrible où sa punition fut prononcée. Le destin tenait parfois à si peu de choses ...

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps.

Mais cela était un luxe au delà de ses moyens …

Une phrase remonta à son esprit

«  _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_ … »

Un sourire teinté d’ironie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait raison… mais pouvait-il espérer « vivre » suffisamment longtemps pour tenir la promesse qu’il s’était faite …

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour reporter son attention sur les dieux humains.

  * « Bien poursuivons … » dit-il après s’être éclairci la voix « maintenant que vous avez compris la symbolique des pièces continuions notre exploration »



Les dieux humains tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, attentifs

  * « Que savez vous de la numérologie ? » demanda-t-il
  * « Les adeptes de la Kabbalistique expliquent qu’en fonction de l’interprétation mystique des chiffres, on peut interpréter la structure de l’univers » répondit Nomi
  * « C’est exact. Et cela parce que chaque chiffre est doté d’une vibration singulière » compléta-t-il



Les dieux froncèrent les sourcils

  * « Le goban est soumis aux mêmes règles, y compris dans sa construction. Observez les caractéristiques du plateau »
  * « Un carré de 19 lignes par 19 » répondit Lito « mais je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir… »
  * « Non … non attends… » l’interrompit Nomi en levant le doigt « Pour les adeptes, ce chiffre a été choisi en fonction des caractéristiques mathématiques, calendaires et divinatoires prêtées au nombre 361. Or, selon les règles appliquées à la numérologie, il s’agit toujours de réduire ce nombre à une seule unité … Si on applique les mêmes règles ici, ça veut dire qu’on obtient 3+ 6+ 1 …ce qui donne le chiffre … »
  * « Un » murmura Wolfgang



Loki sourit

  * « C’est exact… Un … c’est la règle de base du fonctionnement des piliers. La source de leurs pouvoirs et son expression la plus profonde ... Qu’avez vous entendu lorsqu’ils sont intervenu la dernière fois ? »
  * « Une étrange musique » se rappela Arrimoana
  * « Hum …moui … une symphonie pour être exact. Mais vous n’avez pas entendu la musique dans son intégralité parce que ce jour là ils n’étaient pas tous présents. Vous n’avez entendu que 5 d’entre eux... »
  * « Une symphonie ? Donc … ces sons que nous avons entendus c’était en quelque sorte leurs partitions ? » demanda Sun pour s’assurer de sa compréhension



Loki tourna la tête dans sa direction

  * « Correct » confirma-t-il « Dans les faits, à chaque fois que les piliers agissent, chacun combine ses capacités à celle de l’autre, et elles se modulent pour donner un résultat nouveau. Comme ils émettent des vibrations, ceux qui les entendent ont l’impression d’écouter un orchestre où chaque musicien joue sa propre partition avec son instrument. Le tout mis ensemble permet de donner une seule et unique musique plus puissante et plus riche. »



Yulian hocha la tête et le dieu aux prunelles clairs sourit

  * « Vous, vous avez échoué à réagir face à eux, parce que lorsque vous faîtes appel à vos pouvoirs, vous vous substituez l’un à l’autre. Dans ma comparaison, c’est comme si vous ne jouiez qu’avec un seul instrument. »



Les dieux humains se figèrent et Loki se tut quelques instants pour leur donner le temps d’intégrer cette donnée 

  * « Par bonheur, lors de leur dernière attaque, ils ne vous voulaient aucun mal, sinon vous n’existeriez plus. Comprenons-nous bien, aussi violente qu’a pu vous paraître cette attaque, les piliers, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous ont épargnés. Mais gardez bien en tête qu’un jour, les choses seront tout à fait différentes … » termina-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard



Wolfgang croisa son regard et un picotement lui parcourut la nuque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise devant le miroir, Psyché observait son reflet, sidérée.

Derrière elle, posée sur le lit, la robe d’or brodée de motifs délicats renvoyait des reflets mordorés au plafond.

A ses côtés, plusieurs parures d’or et de pierres précieuses étaient disposées gracieusement.

L’odeur d’effluves des fleurs d’ylang-ylang provenant du bain que les serviteurs avaient fait couler à son intention, envahissait la pièce.

Partout, les lumières des bougies adoucissaient l’atmosphère et la réchauffait doucement.

Un serviteur toqua doucement à la porte et la jeune femme sursauta

  * « Avez-vous besoin d’aide, Princesse ? » demanda t il



Elle baissa la tête, et contempla ses doigts tremblants.

  * « Princesse ? »
  * « Non merci… » murmura-t-elle
  * « Bien, Princesse » répondit le chérubin avant de s’en aller.



La jeune femme releva lentement la tête et examina d’un œil éteint la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

De la paume de sa main, elle l’essuya et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle se releva en chancelant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

«  _A compter de ce soir, le maître souhaite la compagnie de son épouse, toutes les nuits …_ » résonna la voix du chérubin dans sa tête

Son supplice venait de commencer

 


	24. Chapter 24

**C** haos se détourna de Némésis pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

Le paysage qui s’étendait devant ses yeux était d’une splendeur éthérée. Tout dans et en dehors du palais du pilier de l’équilibre respirait le calme et l’harmonie.

Il balaya du regard la disposition du jardin, et un sourire pensif se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours aimé venir ici…

L’aménagement du jardin était un exemple parfait d’osmose. Ainsi, au coin sud sous un érable millénaire aux feuilles parées pour l’éternité de ses couleurs automnales, reposaient plusieurs objets de forme triangulaire pour rappeler l’élément du feu et la renommée de la famille.

A l’autre bout, au nord, une fontaine d’eau, coulait langoureusement depuis les doigts d’un bouddha pour se répandre parmi des bleuets et des myosotis.

A l’est, un salon en fer forgé représentait l’avenir. C’est la raison pour laquelle, les magnifiques coussins et le confort qu’ils offraient invitaient les visiteurs à se reposer et à se laisser aller à la rêverie, tout en admirant les massifs verdoyants qui poussaient en arbustes feuillus à l’ouest; dans le domaine réservé à l’amour[1].

Son regard s’attarda sur le salon et se voila

«  _L’avenir…_ » songea-t-il avec inquiétude

  * « Etait-ce vraiment le meilleur choix ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois
  * « Nous n’en avions pas d’autres et tu le sais » répondit Némésis impassible « Nous ne pouvions pas garder la Neddo parmi les Hommes. Et si nous l’avions récupéré … le risque aurait été trop important »



Chaos hocha doucement la tête

  * « Mais … Loki ? »



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’enfant et elle leva les yeux de son dessin

  * « Tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelles raisons il était le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission. »



Chaos serra les dents et expira longuement

 «  _Oui … parce que comme tu le lui as toi même rappelé ce qui est déjà mort, ne saurait mourir_ … » pensa-t-il avec amertume

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**C** achée entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, Aphrodite observait le dieu primordial confortablement installé dans un sofa depuis des heures.

Les lumières des lustres jetaient sur sa peau des nuances nacrées qui soulignait sa peau d’albâtre. Ses cheveux de jais retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules et contrastaient avec le rose délicat de ses lèvres.

Ses longues jambes allongées devant lui, il tournait lentement les pages d’un livre dont il semblait absorbé par la lecture.

  * « J’espère que le spectacle vous plaît » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux



La déesse sursauta, prise au dépourvue.

Un sourire cocasse apparut sur ses lèvres et il leva ses yeux clairs dans sa direction.

  * « Parce que vous aurez beaucoup de mal à soutenir l’argument selon lequel vous cherchez un livre depuis deux heures, plantée au même endroit, sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu’esquisser le geste d’en déplacer un seul » poursuivit-il 



La déesse jura pour elle même, avant de sortir de sa cachette pour se montrer au grand jour.

Loki la contempla en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté et son sourire narquois s’agrandit

  * « Je vous préfère ainsi. Vous êtes bien plus belle, à la lumière du jour. Quoi que … vous l’êtes sous toutes les lumières, mais vous le savez déjà. Que voulez-vous, déesse ?» demanda-t-il



Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse de l’amour et elle le fixa en retour.

Depuis qu’il avait fait son apparition, l’étrange impression de l’avoir déjà rencontré ne l’avait pas quitté, pas plus que celle de connaître le goût de ses lèvres impertinentes.

Elle savait qu’il ne lui dirait rien de son propre gré. Aussi, elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la manière de l’amener à le faire. Après de nombreuses hésitations, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que l’usage de son pouvoir devrait suffire à le faire parler. Elle ne l’avait jamais testé sur un autre dieu, et encore moins sur un dieu primordial. Mais maintenant qu’elle était un pilier, son pouvoir n’avait aucune raison d’être moindre comparativement au sien.

De toute façon pensa-t-elle il était trop tard pour reculer. Il l’avait remarqué, et elle n’avait pas d’excuse à fournir.

«  _Un seul contact …_ »

D’une démarche langoureuse, elle s’avança vers lui, et s’assit à ses côtés. Le dieu resta immobile et une lueur dansa dans son regard.

Lentement, il s’adossa contre le sofa et ferma les yeux. Aphrodite l’observa quelques instants ainsi offert et un doute envahit son esprit une fraction de seconde.

Il y avait chez lui quelque chose d’étrangement magnétique…

Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, et posa la main délicatement sur le bras du dieu.

Lorsqu’elle libéra son pouvoir, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki

Les lumières autour d’eux vacillèrent un instant et les oiseaux se turent. Tout devint silencieux un instant avant que la vie ne reprenne doucement son cours 

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda

  * « C’est … ce n’est pas possible… » murmura-t-elle en contemplant le poison qui exsudait encore de leurs pores
  * « Et pourtant … » répondit Loki amusé



\------------

[1] Disposition du jardin feng shui


	25. Chapter 25

**A** ssise devant son secrétaire, la souveraine contemplait le carnet grand ouvert devant elle.

Elle s’était gardée de parler à ses proches de l’étrange visite qu’elle avait reçue il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois de cela. 

Pour autant, bien qu’elle s’était jurée, à l’instar de son époux, de ne plus jamais accorder aucun crédit à l’aide des dieux, échaudée par le destin qu’ils avaient dessiné à sa fille adorée, elle avait été dans l’incapacité de s’en débarrasser.

Et, durant tout ce temps, elle avait emporté avec elle, l’étrange carnet dans ses moindres déplacements ; si ce n’était directement sur elle, au moins dans ses bagages lorsqu’elle était en déplacement.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle se retrouvait aujourd’hui à l’observer, un stylo à la main.

Elle tenta quelques instants de se convaincre que c’était le chagrin qui la submergeait. Peut-être était-ce l’incapacité de faire son deuil. Comment pouvait-on pleurer son enfant lorsque l’on ne disposait même pas du corps pour le faire ?

L’espoir était une chose si tenace …

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes, et resserra sa prise sur le stylo qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts.

  * « J’ignore par quel sortilège cela pourrait fonctionner mais si cela me ramène ma fille, alors que m’importe … » murmura-t-elle avant de tracer les premières lettres sur le papier



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

«  **P** ourquoi cette tête ? » poursuivit Loki toujours amusé « cela devrait vous suffire comme explication. Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir avec moi d’avoir mené votre expérience sur le dieu de la sorcellerie. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu advenir … »

La déesse continuait à faire les cent pas devant lui en se tordant les doigts.

  * « C’est impossible ! » répéta-t-elle encore « je suis un pilier. Vous êtes un dieu. … Même primordial, vous auriez dû plier sous ma volonté. Vous auriez dû … »
  * « Mourir ? » termina Loki à sa place



Aphrodite se figea et Loki la fixa, une étrange lueur dans le regard

 Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se libérer de ses rets …

  * « Avouez que ce serait dommage. » reprit-il plus sérieusement « Je suis le seul qui soit disposé à vous apprendre des choses qui vous seront utiles à vos frères et à vous. Et très franchement, nous savons tous deux que vous n’avez pas tenté de réduire mon âme en cendres juste pour vérifier que vos « pouvoirs » fonctionnaient sur un dieu tel que moi. Donc posez-moi directement vos questions »



Aphrodite le regarda interdite

  * « Y répondriez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle



Loki sourit

  * « J’essayerai de le faire le plus sincèrement possible en tout cas »
  * « Dit le dieu de la ruse … » rétorqua-t-elle
  * « Une réponse vaudra toujours plus que pas de réponse du tout » répondit-il avec un grand sourire



«  _Par quel sortilège obscur elle, déesse de l’amour, échouait-elle à lui résister_ … » pensa-t-elle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**P** syché savoura la douce lumière de l’après midi qui inondait la bibliothèque, en laissant divaguer ses pensées.

«  _Quel étrange geôlier …_ »

Depuis sa première nuit en sa compagnie, cette pensée ne cessait de l’accompagner…

Lorsqu’elle était arrivée au palais, aucun mot n’aurait pu décrire la terreur qui l’avait saisie à l’idée d’être confrontée au monstre qu’elle avait vu le soir de son enlèvement.

Mais, lorsqu’elle avait enfin pénétré la salle à manger pour dîner avec le monstre qui la retenait prisonnière, un souper des plus fin, disposé dans de délicates assiettes en porcelaine, l’attendait.

Plus étrange encore, était l’étrange semi obscurité qui baignait la pièce.

Un sourire passa sur son visage et elle se rappela la façon dont son cœur avait tressailli au moment où elle avait aperçu sa silhouette se détacher dans la pénombre. Ses ailes, repliées dans son dos avait été un rappel douloureux de l’horreur qui s’était déroulé ce jour là.

Mais lorsqu’elle y pensait, c’était comme si elle tentait de se remémorer un souvenir datant d’une éternité ...

Et, plus les mois passaient en sa compagnie, plus son attitude et sa taille lui semblaient différentes.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur la manière dont il se déplaçait ou sur la façon dont il s’asseyait, le plus loin possible d’elle ; se contentant uniquement de converser avec elle

… La chaleur de sa voix.

Il y avait chez lui quelque chose d’exquis 

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et but une gorgée du délicieux nectar que lui avait servi les chérubins dans une tasse de porcelaine.

«  _Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à tomber amoureuse de ton geôlier »_ se sermonna-t-elle «  _Si ça se trouve c’est encore un de leur tour pour te retenir_ »

De nouveau, elle se pinça l’arrête nasale en fermant les yeux, et décida de se focaliser sur sa tâche.

Depuis qu’elle avait trouvé le livre sur le cœur de la création, elle passait de longues heures enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

Malheureusement, elle devait bien avouer que ce livre ne lui avait pas été d’une grande aide. Rempli de signes dépourvu pour l’instant de sens, il avait néanmoins eu l’avantage de constituer un point de départ dans ses recherches.

Grâce à lui, elle s’était rabattue sur tous les livres qu’elle avait trouvés se rapportant aux thèmes connexes.

Un sourire nostalgique passa sur ses lèvres

«  _Toujours pratiquer la démarche en entonnoir ma chérie_ » lui disait son père

Comme il lui manquait par moments

De nouveau, elle chassa la pensée de son esprit et, avec application reprit son résumé. 

  * « Ok …donc si j’ai bien compris, la dernière guerre a donné naissance aux dieux humains… » énonça-t-elle à mi voix en tapotant le graphique qu’elle avait gribouillé « ensemble ils forment deux cercles concentriques organisés autour d’une pierre solitaire : l’œil. Et cette disposition en fait un territoire en principe imprenable ».



Elle hocha la tête satisfaite

 « Maintenant en partant du principe que chaque pierre de ces cercles représente un des dieux humains et que les territoires des autres piliers soient disposés ici et ici, cela voudrait dire que … »

A tâtons, elle chercha le crayon délicatement ouvragé qu’elle avait déniché, et commença à tracer des lignes de forces qui partaient des piliers avant de s’arrêter en fronçant les sourcils

  * « Ce n’est pas possible … » murmura-t-elle 



Elle était supposée avoir dressé le schéma révélant l’emplacement des piliers impliqués au cœur de la guerre pour la création.

Or, au lieu des 2 attendus ; 4 trous apparaissaient devant elle, et plus étrange encore l’un d’eux n’était autre que l’œil

  * « L’œil ? mais l’œil est un dieu humain … il ne peut pas être plus vieux que ses frères … il ne peut pas être un pilier à lui seul … »



 


	26. Chapter 26

**H** ébé s’assit circonspecte au côté d’Apollon.

Face à eux, le dieu forgeron tentait de donner vie aux dernières informations rapportées par leur sœur

  * « Ses informations sont-elles sûres ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Will
  * « Comment savoir ? » répondit Lito « Loki est le dieu de la ruse. Il est capable de mentir avec tellement d’aplomb, que même moi, je serai bien incapable de discerner le vrai du faux »
  * « Et c’est justement pour cela que je le crois » répondit Aphrodite « et puis … ses réactions …
  * « Quoi ? » demanda Will
  * « Elles me font bien trop penser à Julian … » finit elle par avouer 



Arès tiqua et Déméter soupira avant de se positionner à côté de la structure que montait Héphaïstos.

  * « Moi aussi, j’aurais tendance à le croire j’ai plusieurs raisons de le faire … » affirma-t-elle évasive



Hestia la regarda en plissant les yeux

  * « Voyons … » reprit elle « nous faisons tous partie de ce goban ; au même titre que les autres piliers. S’ils sont capables de communiquer entre eux, par le biais de … comment disent-ils déjà ? »
  * « De racines » intervint Dionysos ironique « tellement poétique… »
  * « Oui de racines » poursuivit Déméter en lui jetant un regard réprobateur « pourquoi ne s’étendraient-elles pas jusqu’à nous ? Ils ont toujours été capables de savoir ce que nous faisions et quand nous le faisions. Cela peut aussi s’expliquer comme ça, vous ne croyiez pas ? Tant de cosmogonies, avec tant de dieux, aux pouvoirs aussi similaires ?! Will, toi par exemple, tu es le dieu de la foudre ; reconnais quand même que tes pouvoirs sont très proches de Thor. Or Thor est le fils de Chaos. Ses propos tiennent la route ! Sans compter qu’il y a cette histoire de numérologie, où tout se réduit toujours à un seul chiffre. Oui, Loki nous livre des informations au compte goutte, et j’ignore pour quelles raisons il le fait, mais je crois qu’il nous donne les bonnes informations. »



Debout de l’autre côté de la structure, Arès acquiesça

A ses côtés, Athéna plissa les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir

  * « Très bien … dans ce cas dressons hypothétiquement ces groupes alors » commença-elle en s’emparant au hasard des pièces « si Loki a raison, j’en créerais un avec Poséidon, Dionysos, Arès et Artémis. Symboles de la fureur des éléments, de la folie, de la guerre et de la nature sauvage, tout ces éléments ont en commun la destruction et la création. Il serait donc logique que Chaos les influence. Quant à Aphrodite, Héra, Hestia et Hermès, je les placerais sous l’influence d’Eros et probablement de Gaïa… après tout, ils renvoient à tout ce qui lie les êtres les uns aux autres via l’amour, la force du mariage, celle de la famille ou encore par le biais du langage. Ils donnent naissance à une chose, un contenant. En ce qui concerne Déméter, Hébé, Hadès et Perséphone puisqu’ils renvoient au temps, je les les placerais sous l’influence de Cronos. Enfin Zeus, Héphaïstos, Apollon et moi, puisque nous avons en commun la maîtrise… la réflexion… des choses importantes dans le fonctionnement de Némésis et des Moires. Ce seraient donc elles qui nous dirigeraient. Ce serait logique. »
  * « Et sans espoir surtout… » intervint Hestia d’une voix faible « car si tel est le cas, comment pourrions nous trouver notre propre voix ou même notre propre musique comme Loki se plaît à l’appeler, si nous sommes tous influencés par l’un ou l’autre des piliers ? »
  * « Parce que nous ne le sommes pas tous » lança simplement Hadès



Ses frères tournèrent la tête pour observer la disposition que le dieu de la mort venait de redonner aux pièces.

Elle était semblable à celle du goban

  * « En étant au centre, l’œil, lui n’est soumis à aucune influence » poursuivit le dieu
  * « Alors il nous faut découvrir qui est l’œil » conclut Zeus



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**P** syché leva la tête et se massa les tempes pendant de longues minutes.

Elle jeta un œil autour d’elle, et soupira en regardant tous les livres étalés. Jamais, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il existait autant d’informations sur ces piliers, et ce maudit jeu.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Depuis sa découverte concernant les particularités de l’œil, elle avait choisi de concentrer ses recherches sur l’histoire de la guerre des huit. Elle devait comprendre comment et pourquoi, cette disposition avait été choisie. Car si elle avait cru au départ que cette disposition avait été choisie pour rendre le territoire des dieux humains imprenable, plus elle avançait dans ses recherches, et plus il devenait évident qu’il permettait surtout de protéger l’œil.

  * « Deux cercles » reprit elle à haute voix « et des racines, vous reliant aux autres pierres et aux piliers mais, qui concernant ces derniers ont un maillage tout à fait singulier... »



Cet œil était décidément un vrai casse tête. Tous les livres où elle l’avait recensé évoquait le mythe originel, le fameux Cœur de la création. Or, il n’y avait qu’un œil sur le goban et il était au centre du territoire des dieux humains. De plus, à chaque fois qu’elle avait calculé l’équilibre des forces, elle retombait toujours sur le même schéma. Quatre trous : l’œil, les deux forces infinies, et une troisième dont elle ignorait l’identité. Cela ne pouvait pas être le résultat d’un calcul hasardeux.

Elle se passa la main sur le front, et contempla de nouveau ses calculs de longues minutes.

La guerre devait se réduire à ces 4 éléments.

Un sourire satisfait passa sur ses lèvres et elle saisit le crayon qu’elle avait posé à côté d’elle, en se mâchouillant distraitement la lèvre.

  * « Bien … ça ne sert à rien de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. » murmura t elle « Je vais déjà commencer par réduire les candidats potentiels au titre d’œil … »



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  * **P** rincesse ?



La jeune femme leva la tête pour regarder le chérubin qui la contemplait avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

  * « L’heure du repas va bientôt arriver. Dois-je annoncer au maître que vous ne le rejoindrez pas ce soir ? » 



Psyché cligna des yeux et regarda autour d’elle. Les lustres de la bibliothèque étaient allumés et éclairaient de leur lumière bienveillante les livres étalés autour d’elle. Dehors, la lune brillait dans ciel parsemés d’étoiles.

  * « Non … » balbutia Psyché « Pardonnez-moi… Je n’ai simplement pas vu le temps passé. Je serais très heureuse de le rejoindre … enfin … s’il lui sied toujours de diner en ma compagnie »



Le chérubin lui sourit

  * « Le maître guette chaque nuit, le plaisir de vous revoir, princesse » affirma t il en lui faisant la révérence près à se retirer
  * « Attendez ! » l’interrompit la princesse « Pensez-vous qu’il m’accorderait encore une heure ? »
  * « Bien sûr. Si tel est le désir de son épouse. »
  * « Bien. Cela devrait suffire… Enfin … Si vous m’aider … »



Le chérubin leva un sourcil

  * « Je souhaite prendre un bain et choisir une toilette … qui plaira à mon époux. Pourriez-vous guider mon choix ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant après quelques secondes d’hésitation



Le chérubin la regarda, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage

  * « Avec plaisir, Princesse. » répondit il enfin



La jeune femme le remercia d’un signe de la tête et se leva, en se passant les mains sur les plis de sa jupe.

Il était son geôlier et elle était sa prisonnière. Elle le savait.

Mais leurs discussions, sa voix … Ces mois passés ensemble … ne cessaient de changer la donne

Alors pour une nuit, juste cette nuit, elle désirait qu’il soit son époux.

Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas dans la pénombre dans laquelle ils dinaient tous les soirs être un couple comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas, juste pour quelques heures, elle, être sa femme ?

Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle l’ouvrit avec une impatience qu’elle ignorait posséder jusqu’alors et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lorsqu’elle la referma, l’écho d’une voix d’une femme résonna vaguement dans sa tête.

  * «  _Mon enfant adoré… tu me manques tant … où que tu sois … réponds moi …_ »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**S** ur le secrétaire de la grande bibliothèque, parmi les livres épars, au milieu des notes qu’elle avait gribouillées, une feuille se posa sur le sol, soulevée par la brise qui venait de la fenêtre restée ouverte

Dessus, était dessiné le territoire des dieux humains au crayon de bois

A côté d’une pierre, le nom d’un dieu humain y était apposé

Un peu plus loin, éclairés par la douce lumière des lampes, des signes autrefois indéchiffrables du _Cœur de la Création_ commencèrent à prendre sens

 


	27. Chapter 27

**N** émésis grelotta.

Elle jeta de nouveau un œil inquiet au goban avant de reprendre avec détermination son mortier pour extraire des plantes qu’elle avait ramenées de son jardin, les nouveaux pigments de couleurs.

Elle contempla quelques secondes les différentes nuances de vert qu’elle avait obtenues et fronça les sourcils.

«  _Le temps manque Loki … il faut faire vite…_ » murmura –t-elle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise sur son trône, Atropos observait Loki.

  * « Pourquoi ne nous l’as tu pas remise comme nous te l’avions demandé ? » questionna Clotho d’une voix sèche



Le dieu se retourna vers le pilier et la regarda le visage impassible.

  * « Je me suis soumis à l’injonction que j’ai reçue au moment où je l’ai entendu. J’ai rempli ma part du marché. » répondit il « De plus, comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n’était pas vous ? »



Lachésis plissa les yeux, et le contourna suspicieuse.

  * « Je ne le crois pas ! » cracha-t-elle « Jamais nous n’aurions pas dû le sortir de sa caverne[1]»
  * « Dois-je vous rappeler que c’est à vous que je dois d’y être rentré ? » rétorqua t il acide
  * « Prends garde à ton insolence ! »



Loki soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de reprendre plus calmement 

  * « Némésis est le seul pilier qui partage un éros identique au vôtre. Vous ne l’ignorez pas. Dans la débâcle où je me trouvais, la confusion, même pour un dieu primordial, est aisée. Je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir que ce n’était pas vous ».



Lachésis ouvrit la bouche s’apprêtant à répondre mais Atropos leva la main. 

  * « Il suffit. Cela n’a guère plus d’importance de toute manière. » affirma t elle en se levant de son trône « Nous tenons seulement à te rappeler qui nous sommes. Dans cette guerre, ton père a rassemblé ses fils, mais n’oublie jamais que moi seule ait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur toi. Un seul geste de ma part, et le fil de ton existence s’arrête ici même. Je t’invite donc à bien te rappeler à qui va ton allégeance »



Loki la regarda et un léger tremblement lui parcourut le corps.

  * « Je crois que nous nous sommes compris » termina t elle avec un sourire carnassier en le frôlant pour se diriger vers la porte, ses sœurs sur ses talons.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** lors que la porte se refermait, Loki se retourna et aperçut la tapisserie sur laquelle les moires travaillaient depuis une éternité. 

Son cœur manqua un battement.

«  _Plus que vous ne le croyez Némésis … »_ murmura t il _« leur tapisserie est bien plus avancée que vous ne le pensiez tous …_ »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** oki se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers le palais des dieux humains.

S’il se fiait à ce qu’il avait entre aperçu de leur tapisserie, les moires ne tarderaient plus à resserrer leur étreinte. Et lorsqu’elles le feraient, toutes les précautions qu’il avait prises pour protéger la Neddo s’avèreraient vaines.

Il soupira.

  * « Habituellement, il faut plutôt en arriver à des extrémités folles pour que tu te taises. Ironiquement, aujourd’hui me voilà prêt à te supplier de parler » intervint la voix de Thor dans son dos



Loki se retourna pour contempler son frère.

Une ride d’inquiétude barrait son front.

  * « Thor … comment m’as tu retrouvé ? »



Le dieu asgardien sourit

  * « Après tant d’années passées à tes côtés, il faut croire que j’ai finalement attraper tes puces. Ta ruse doit être contagieuse. » 



Loki sourit

  * « Que se passe t il entre les Moires et toi ? » l’interrogea t il sans préambule



Loki se figea.

«  _Comment peut-il …_ »

  * « Parce que je suis ton frère et que je t’aime en dépit de tes frasques » répondit Thor en écho à sa question silencieuse « Et cette simple donnée nous rend bien plus proches que les autres. Dès lors, elles auront beau couper tout ce qu’elles veulent, je ressentirais toujours l’écho de tes émotions. Or là, tu les hais. Du plus profond de ton âme. Je peux le lire en toi, et je peux ressentir ta colère. »



Le dieu aux cheveux de jais tourna la tête

  * « Cela n’a plus d’importance » répondit il énigmatique
  * « C’est à moi qu’il appartient d’en juger ! » répondit le dieu aux cheveux blonds



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu aux cheveux de jais, et il fixa de nouveau ses prunelles bleues sur son frère en secouant doucement la tête

  * « Comment peux-tu encore me soutenir ? …nous avons passé tellement de temps à nous chamailler … Quand j’y pense, tu es celui à qui j’ai joué le plus de mauvais tour … Et pourtant tu es encore là, à chercher à me défendre … De nous deux, tu seras toujours celui qui aura le mieux compris l’importance de la fratrie »
  * « Je ne perds pas espoir qu’un jour cette leçon finisse par pénétrer ta caboche » lui répondit son frère 



Le sourire de Loki s’effaça

  * « Hélas » murmura t il « je crains que ton espoir ne soit vain, mon frère. Tout primordial que je sois, déjà mort je n’apprendrai plus rien »



\----------------

[1] Dans la mythologie nordique, le châtiment de Loki est d’être attaché dans une grotte sur des pierres tranchantes par les intestins de son fils avec un bassin de venin qui dégoutte constamment sur lui


	28. Chapter 28

**P** syché porta à ses lèvres la coupe de cristal rempli de nectar et but une gorgée du précieux liquide.

Lorsqu’elle la reposa sur la table, un chérubin s’approcha d’elle pour lui proposer une coupe de fruits.

Elle refusa poliment de la tête et leva les yeux pour observer son époux.

Immobile dans la pénombre, ce dernier n’avait cessé de la contempler.

  * « Pourquoi ne puis-je voir votre visage ? » lui demanda t elle
  * Parce que connaître quelqu’un … connaître vraiment quelqu’un ne se limite pas à dessiner les lignes de son visage » répondit-il d’une voix calme
  * « Vous n’êtes pas simplement quelqu’un … vous êtes sensé être mon époux »



L’inconnu émis un petit rire

  * « Ainsi donc, sans même avoir contemplé mon visage, j’aurais au moins changé de statut. Je ne suis donc plus votre geôlier ? » lui demanda t il amusé



La jeune femme baissa la tête en rougissant

  * « Mais … » commença t elle
  * « Ce sont mes serviteurs qui ont choisi de vous nommer ainsi, de la même manière dont vous avez choisi de vous nommer prisonnière, et de me nommer geôlier. » l’interrompit il
  * « Alors, si je ne suis pas votre prisonnière, pour vous, qui suis-je ? » 



L’inconnu resta silencieux de longues minutes avant de se lever et de se rapprocher d’elle pour l’inviter à faire de même.

Lorsqu’il lui tendit la main, Psyché retint son souffle et, au moment où elle y posa la sienne, un léger tremblement parcourut son corps tout entier.

Jamais, elle n’avait caressé une peau aussi douce que la sienne.

  * « Venez » lui murmura t il « je veux vous montrer quelque chose… mais je vous prie, pour cela, vous devez fermer les yeux et ouvrit votre cœur » 



Le timbre de sa voix lui semblait encore plus doux maintenant qu’il était tout proche, et sa peau semblait exhalé des saveurs sucrées et épicés.

Psyché ferma les yeux et le suivit dans les méandres du palais plongé dans l’obscurité 

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta enfin, ses paupières étaient toujours closes.

  * « Je vous en prie ne les ouvrez pas encore » susurra t il



Avec délicatesse, il posa ses mains sur une sculpture de marbre, et la jeune femme frissonna.

  * « Dites-moi seulement ce que vous voyez lorsque vous explorez cette œuvre ? » 



La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et laissa courir ses doigts fins, le long des courbes ondulés de la sculpture.

Deux personnages semblaient être représentés. A ses formes nues et généreuses, Psyché distingua le corps d’une femme allongée sur le sol. Elle laissa remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes jusqu’à ses hanches. Lorsqu’elle arriva à son buste, elle sentit au dos de la femme qu’une longue et épaisse chevelure y avait été taillée. Elle remarqua avec étonnement que le sculpteur avait souhaité imprimer chez elle simultanément au mouvement d’abandon l’impression que son corps était comme soulevé de terre, donnant ainsi à cette femme une liberté nouvelle.

Lentement elle laissa ses doigts frôler les bras de la femme de marbre et découvrit que ses mains d’une finesse remarquable étaient attachées autour d’un second personnage. Leurs liens semblaient si étroits qu’ils étaient impossibles de les distinguer. Doucement, elle remonta sa main le long des bras du second personnage, de son cou et ses épaules et s’arrêta à la naissance de ses ailes.

Derrière elle, dans sa nuque, le souffle chaud et régulier de l’inconnu lui signifiait qu’il n’avait pas esquissé un seul geste.

Elle inspira profondément, et laissa remonter ses doigts aux boucles bien ordonnées qui figuraient la chevelure du personnage masculin.

Le souffle de l’inconnu descendit le long de son épaule dénudé, et Psyché frissonna sous la chaleur de cette caresse.

Elle frôla de la paume de la main la joue du personnage, avant de laisser son pouce explorer les premières lignes de son visage. La douceur de la pierre, la perfection de ses traits était si éblouissante qu’elle eut la conviction que cette œuvre ne pourrait être plus belle à cet instant, quand bien même elle ouvrirait les yeux pour la contempler.

  * « Qu’y voyez-vous ? » murmura t il de nouveau
  * « J’y vois de la passion … j’y vois l’Amour »



L’inconnu recula de quelques pas

  * « Alors sans même avoir à contempler mon visage, vous me voyez. » murmura t il. 



Comme il s’apprêtait à s’en aller, elle se retourna

  * « Attendez »



Il s’arrêta

  * « Comment avez-vous fait pour sculpter une œuvre aussi parfaite ? » lui demanda t elle



L’inconnu émis un petit rire et sa voix se fit lointaine comme s’il évoquait un souvenir heureux 

  * « Un jour, alors que je n’étais qu’un enfant, un de mes grands oncles est venu me rendre visite. Et tandis qu’il me contait l’histoire des saisons qu’il avait créées, il se mit doucement à me parler de l’amour. Il me raconta que c’est parce qu’il le ressentait à chaque seconde qu’il voulait que les Hommes se rappellent qu’après l’Hiver revient toujours toujours le printemps. Il m’expliqua aussi que c’était la raison pour laquelle son frère n’avait pu résisté au désir de faire de moi ce que je suis lorsqu’il m’avait trouvé niché au sein de Gaïa … » 



Psyché sursauta.

Il n’était pas Typhon mais elle avait quand même fini par retomber entre leurs mains …

  * « Vous êtes un enfant des piliers » dit elle
  * « Je suis un dieu en effet » répondit l’inconnu « En revanche, vous n’êtes pas ma prisonnière. Pas plus que ma femme. Et si un jour vous le devenez, ce sera parce que nous nous aimerons »



La jeune femme ricana ironiquement

  * « Comme si les piliers et les leurs savaient ce qu’était l’amour … »



L’inconnu baissa la tête et entrouvrit la porte qui le menait vers l’extérieur avant de s’arrêter. 

  * « Aimer vraiment une femme, la comprendre, c’est ressentir son âme. Entendre chacune de ses pensées, voir chacun de ses rêves, et lui donner des ailes quand elle désire voler. Lorsque vient le moment où vous ne craignez plus de reposer sans défense dans ses bras ; lorsque vous ne craignez plus de la laisser vous tenir jusqu’à ce que vous ressentiez combien elle a besoin d’être touchée ; lorsque vous ne craignez plus votre besoin de la respirer, de la goûter jusqu’à la sentir couler dans vos propres veines, alors vous commencez à l’aimer. Et, le jour où vous apercevez dans ses prunelles votre enfant encore à naître, alors ce jour là vous savez que vous aimez réellement cette femme. Voilà ce que m’a dit ce jour là mon grand oncle sur l’amour. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, Princesse, « les piliers et les leurs » comme vous dites savent aussi ce que c’est … qu’aimer »



Prise de court, Psyché cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l’inconnu partit sans se retourner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** e visage livide, Thor regardait toujours son frère.

  * « Comment ont-elles osé ? » murmura t il d’une voix débordante de haine



Loki regarda son frère et lut sur son visage toute l’horreur que cette révélation provoquait chez ses frères.

  * « Parce que bien malgré moi, je leur en ai donné l’occasion » répondit t il



Anubis grogna dévoilant ses crocs acérés et Heimdall tourna son regard plein de rage vers la caverne. Ses frères commençaient à comprendre comment le piège s’était peu à peu refermé autour de lui

  * « Et oui … ma punition … »
  * « Qui aurait souhaité rester dans cette grotte, attaché sur des pierres tranchantes et tourmenté par la douleur lancinante du venin dégoulinant sur votre peau ? »



Les frères frémirent ensemble au souvenir de la douleur

  * « … Alors le jour, où Clotho s’est avancée vers moi pour me proposer de changer mon destin, je n’ai pas hésité… »



Thor baissa la tête en repensant à la phrase que lui avait dit son frère ce jour là «  _Devant toi seul je sortirai, car je sais que tu frapperas **[1]** _ » … pourquoi n’avait-il pas choisi de le faire plutôt que de le laisser partir vers ce châtiment.

  * « Ne t’en veux pas. J’ai compris depuis bien longtemps que même si tu t’étais levé pour t’exécuter tu n’aurais rien pu y changer ».



Thor le regarda surpris.

  * « Elles nous ont manipulé … » murmura t il les dents serrées
  * « Depuis le début, elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur moi parce que j’étais le seul à pouvoir me déplacer sur certaines lignes sans faire bouger le goban » poursuivit Loki avec un sourire désabusé « Aussi, après s’être assurées que personne ne saurait rien de ma disparition, elles m’ont demandé d’aller voir Turan afin qu’elle se fasse passer pour Aphrodite auprès de la Pythie pour une certaine « demande ». Mais lorsque j’ai découvert que celle-ci tournait autour de Psyché et que j’ai aperçu son pendentif, j’ai commencé à fouiner pour découvrir leur véritable objectif. »
  * « Qu’as tu découvert ? » demanda Anubis
  * « Elles sont en train de tisser son Histoire »



Susano Wo frémit à l’instar de ses frères

  * « Ce goban n’a jamais été le véritable objectif » répondit il alors « C’est pour cela qu’il ne bouge pas et que les piliers n’ont rien senti au début. Elles cherchent la Neddo depuis le début ; parce que ce qu’elles veulent vraiment c’est le neuvième pilier… Elles veulent savoir où elle est cachée »
  * « Exact » confirma Loki « Le fait est qu’en cherchant à tout prix à protéger le Cœur, les autres piliers se sont aveuglés eux mêmes et ont ouvert une voie mettant à jour l’autre partie du jeu. Maintenant … si la Neddo parvient aussi à identifier le Cœur, cela ne pourra constituer qu’un plus, mais à leurs yeux, ce n’est pas capital. »
  * « Bien entendu … comme le Cœur est encore trop faible, il ne pourra jamais se défendre contre son attaque … une attaque sur deux fronts somme toute » réfléchit à haute voix Susano wo
  * « Un double risque… Car s’il cherche à le défendre de nouveau, il ne fera que révéler son identité. Ils ont gagné la dernière guerre de justesse. Némésis a très bien saisi cela. C’est la raison pour laquelle elle souhaite que le Cœur se reforme au plus vite. Ils ne pourront pas le défendre cette fois. Les moires avancent. Et désormais, avec la Neddo qui fait sens dans le jeu, ils devront recourir à leur dernière carte s’ils veulent le bloquer… » poursuivit Loki »
  * « Sacrifier ce qu’il a de plus cher … » murmura Anubis
  * « En effet … Mais quel autre choix lui reste t il ? » conclut Loki



Thor secoua la tête. Les piliers jouaient la Vie entière …

Il observa son frère quelques secondes, et une vague de tristesse le traversa.

  * « Ta vie a été le prix à payer pour découvrir ce secret ? » lui demanda t il enfin



Loki émit un petit rire

  * « Je ne suis pas aussi magnanime » répondit t il « Et mon sort a été scellé bien avant que je ne découvre leur plan. Les moires n’ont eu de cesse de me faire miroiter un changement de destin, mais comme je suis toujours sceptique en ce qui concerne ces piliers…toujours à jouer plusieurs partitions à la fois…. Alors, j’ai pris sur moi de vérifier leurs dire. Lorsque je me suis rendu dans leur salle, j’ai découvert que loin de tenir leur promesse, Atropos avait coupé le fil de ma vie au moment même où j’avais accepté leur deal. Leurs promesses n’étaient que du vent… Je suis donc allé voir Némésis. »
  * « Némésis ?! pourquoi n’es tu pas allé voir notre Père ? » demanda Thor



Loki le regarda

  * « Parce que Némésis est la plus retord et que nous nous ressemblons. En tant que pilier de l’équilibre, elle cherchera toujours à s’adapter. Je savais qu’elle serait la seule en capacité de percevoir l’ensemble du problème. Par ailleurs, puisqu’elle vient du même œuf que les moires et que leur éros est identique, ces dernières avaient peu de chance de remarquer que j’offrais mes services au camp adverse. »
  * « Alors Némésis te maintient en vie ? » intervint Susano Wo étonné
  * « Disons qu’elle maintient, dans la limite de ses pouvoirs, l’équilibre entre mon existence et mon inexistence pour permettre à Chaos de garder son intégrité. »



Les frères baissèrent la tête.

  * « … Combien de temps te reste t il … encore … ? » interrogea Thor dans un souffle



Loki se tourna et contempla le palais des dieux humains.

  * « Je n’en sais rien … » répondit il après de longues minutes de silence « Ma vie tout comme le jeu durera tant qu’Il ignorera la cachette du neuvième et dernier pilier, ou l’identité du cœur avant qu’il ne se soit entièrement reformé et prêt à se battre. »



\-------------------

[1] Extrait du discours de Loki s’adressant à Thor avant de pénétrer dans la caverne dans le mythe originel


	29. Chapter 29

**A** ssis sur son trône Hadès observait les lueurs bleutées des flammes qui dansaient dans l’âtre devant lui.

Une pensée troubla son âme et il ferma les yeux ; savourant l’instant.

Les dieux humains frémirent avec lui et tous oublièrent même de respirer.

Les feuilles du lierre dessinées sur sa peau se mirent à miroiter d’une couleur plus vive et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

«  _Viens jusqu’à moi …_ » 

La porte s’ouvrit en grinçant, et elle parut. Sa longue robe de soie bleu nuit coulait sur son corps sombre. Ses cheveux ramenés sur le côté laissaient apparaître les runes celtiques qu’il avait dessinées sur sa peau, et il frissonna. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d’étancher la soif de son âme.

La pièce entière s’emplit graduellement du parfum entêtant des iris, blancs du japon. Et il la respira toute entière

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et lorsque son regard croisa ses pupilles sombres, il eut enfin la sensation de vivre. 

Un flot d’éros se répandit parmi tous les dieux, et les couleurs prirent une teinte nouvelle comme s’ils n’avaient fait que survivre jusqu’ici.

Kala lui sourit, et tendit la main vers celui sans qui elle demeurait incomplète.

Lorsque ses doigts le frôlèrent enfin, Wolfgang comprit à quel point il manquait d’elle et il la serra désespérément dans ses bras. Au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une décharge le traversa et il sentit dans toutes les fibres de son corps se déverser la passion de ses frères. Sa soif se répercuta en écho dans l’âme de sa femme et un frémissement lui parcourut l’échine tandis qu’elle l’accueillie toute entière, s’y perdant en miroir.

Blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils perdirent le fil du temps, se nourrissant de leur passion, et leurs frères savourèrent leur unité retrouvée.

A contre cœur, Kala s’écarta enfin de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien et la douleur qu’elle y lut, écorcha son âme

  * « Wolfgang … » murmura t elle en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté



Le dieu aux cheveux blonds serra les mâchoires et détourna son regard.

  * « Que se passe t il ? » lui demanda t elle doucement



Douloureusement il se détacha d’elle

  * « Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » poursuivit elle face à son silence



Le dieu resta silencieux

  * « Wolfgang ? … »
  * « Je … J’essaie … » murmura t il après un long silence
  * « Tu essaies quoi ? »
  * « De te protéger … »



La déesse fronça les sourcils 

  * « Je ne comprends pas … »



Il secoua la tête et s’éloigna d’elle.

Elle observa celui pour qui elle avait tout abandonné et son âme s’écorcha un peu plus. Il y avait tellement de douleur en lui. Elle laissa son éros voguer doucement jusqu’au sien et l’enveloppa peu à peu. Lorsqu’elle sentit enfin ses barrières vaciller, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

Le contact de sa peau chaude alors qu’il grelottait, le fit frissonner et il ferma les yeux.

  * « Wolfgang … » murmura t elle « …Ne te ferme pas à moi je t’en prie … Nous sommes un … Montre moi … »



Le dieu de la mort expira et les premiers mots franchirent ses lèvres à mesure que son éros se diluait dans le sien

  * « Depuis que tout a commencé … chaque fois que je ferme les yeux … je me retrouve dans des espaces vides. Et plus je m’y retrouve … plus j’ai la sensation que ces espaces me remplissent de trous »



Kala fronça les sourcils en sentant monter en elle l’angoisse qu’il éprouvait de s’y retrouver encore une fois. Il le força à se tourner pour lui faire face.

  * « Je me sens tellement seul là bas … Je suis conscient … Mais … cet endroit ; lui, ne l’est qu’à moitié » poursuivit il en se laissant peu à peu happer par son angoisse « je ne veux pas y aller … mais … c’est le seul endroit où je peux encore entendre sa voix, et la voir …tu la vois aussi ? » demanda t il le regard voilé



Perséphone frissonna et les dieux tournèrent la tête. 

Pour la première fois, tous contemplèrent la silhouette de l’étrange femme à la peau sombre.

Belle comme le début du monde, elle était assise au bord de l’univers et jouait avec les poussières d’étoiles de l’aube des temps.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête comme si elle le voyait et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle tendit la main vers lui et l’éros de tous les dieux vibra.

Lorsqu’elle se releva pour se diriger vers lui, le temps lui même ralentit sa course ; Hadès ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. La femme le regarda tendrement et lorsqu’elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, Kala écarquilla les yeux.

  * « Wolfgang…non … ne la suis pas … ce n’est pas toi qui … » 



Mais avant qu’elle ne termine sa phrase, ce dernier baissa la tête et libéra le flot d’émotions qu’il ressentait.

La déesse resserra désespérément ses doigts sur le corps de son époux mais la vague d’éros qui émanait de son corps la submergea emportant avec elle le reste de ses frères.

Tous perdirent pied dérivant avec le dieu de la mort dans un océan de tristesse où seuls dépassaient des récifs plus aiguisés encore de chagrin ; privés de repères et incapables d’affronter la force qui les emportaient.

Les moires s’effondrèrent sur le sol en baissant la tête, et Némésis porta la main à sa poitrine. Un flot de larmes ruissela le long des joues de Gaïa, et Chaos serra les dents. 

Seul Eros ferma les yeux et laissa la vague de douleur mourir en son sein.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, les piliers ravagés, cherchèrent de nouveau une goulée d’air pour apaiser leur souffrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**I** mmobile devant la fenêtre de son palais Cronos observait sans le voir le jardin qui s’étendait sous ses yeux.

Derrière lui, le spectre d’Eros l’observait.

  * « Tu ne pourras plus continuer longtemps comme ça… Tu as senti ce qui vient de se passer ? Il te ressent de plus en plus fort. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Avec la Neddo maintenant dans le jeu en plus d’Aphrodite, cela ira en s’empirant … » 



Cronos resta résolument silencieux et Eros soupira

  * « Je te sens tu sais, depuis le début, je n’ai jamais cessé de te ressentir … » poursuivit il avec un sourire mélancolique « D’où crois-tu que j’ai puisé ma force pour lui tenir un tel discours le jour où Gaïa s’est sacrifiée pour leur donner naissance ? »



Un léger frémissement parcourut l’échine du dieu aux cheveux d’argent

  * « … Mon frère …nous avons tous accepté de jouer le jeu, et depuis le début aucun de nous n’a baissé sa garde... mais tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Nous l’avons tous accepté. Tout comme nous en avons accepté l’issue. Peut-être devrais-tu en faire autant... » murmura t il avant de disparaître



Cronos ferma les yeux quelques secondes et baissa la tête.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il tourna la tête et contempla le territoire des Hommes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**S** ur terre, le Père de Psyché, leva les yeux pour contempler les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber doucement.

Sa nourrice avait pour habitude de lui raconter qu’un pilier les avait créés pour que les Hommes se souviennent de l’Espoir

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

«  _Y croyaient-ils seulement eux mêmes encore_? » se demanda t il en secouant tristement la tête

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

 **U** n mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilier aux prunelles lilas et il se détourna du goban pour fixer de nouveau son regard sur le jardin qui s’étendait sous ses yeux.


	30. Chapter 30

**A** ssise au milieu de son lit, Psyché observait, dans la semi pénombre, la sculpture qui trônait sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Dans sa tête, des milliers de questions se bousculaient.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, survenue plusieurs semaines auparavant, le dieu ne s’était plus présenté devant elle.

Elle avait interrogé à maintes reprises les serviteurs du palais, afin de savoir où il était et quand il reviendrait, mais tous étaient demeurés silencieux. Face à leur mutisme, elle avait alors exigé que la sculpture qu’ils avaient explorée ce soir là ensemble, soit exposée à sa vue en dépit de leurs véhémentes protestations. 

Un frisson la parcourut, et la jeune femme ferma quelques secondes les yeux en se rappelant de sa réaction la première fois où ils s’étaient posées sur elle.

C’était la même sensation qu’elle ressentait chaque fois qu’elle la regardait depuis.

La même émotion qui s’emparait d’elle et la tenait éveillée lorsqu’elle se demandait pour qu’elle raison l’absence de son geôlier la touchait autant…

La douce lumière blanche des premiers rayons du soleil pénétra peu à peu sa chambre ; illuminant les ailes du chérubin et son pouls s’accéléra.

«  _Comment ?_ » se demanda t elle une nouvelle fois

Comment pouvait on être un pilier dépourvu de cœur et inspiré une œuvre représentant l’Amour d’une telle sensibilité ? Psyché observa les ailes du divin personnage en plissant les yeux et elle ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer le nombre d’heures de travail qu’il avait fallu apporter au marbre une si grande finesse que les rayons du soleil pouvaient le traverser de sorte à donner au personnage un caractère éthéré.

Elle secoua la tête.

Tout dans cette sculpture évoquait le lien, l’ascension et l’étourdissement des sentiments pour l’exprimer dans la forme la plus simple de l’abandon[1].

Le soleil poursuivit son ascension et princesse pencha doucement la tête. Son regard tomba sur la pile de papiers jetée un peu plus loin au hasard sur son secrétaire.

«  _L’Amour …_ »

  * « L’amour … » répéta t elle doucement



De nouveau elle répéta le mot, un peu plus fort cette fois et fronça les sourcils.

Brusquement, elle se jeta hors du lit pour se diriger vers ses notes.

Les mains tremblantes, elle se mit à les fouiller à la recherche des graphiques qu’elle avait commencés à tracer. Elle regarda la pierre qu’elle avait identifié parmi les dieux humains, puis observa l’emplacement des territoires des piliers sur le goban. Enfin, elle observa la cartographie des dieux inférieurs. Peu à peu, elle juxtaposa tous les graphiques au sol et se redressa pour les contempler. Le même schéma se répétait à l’infini sous ses yeux.

  * « L’Amour ! » répéta t elle de nouveau « Il est partout … reliant les piliers entre eux, les dieux entre eux, les Hommes entre eux et même les Hommes avec les dieux … C’est le facteur de cohésion ! et le seul pilier capable de faire cela c’est Eros ! C’est lui qui réalise le maillage ! Mais … si Eros est un vecteur dans ce cas …Il ne peut pas être un des deux piliers infinis impliqués dans la guerre. Un vecteur est toujours pourvu d’un point de départ et d’un point d’arrivée… mon dieu » poursuivit elle « Il avait raison… Le Dr Clana avait raison depuis le début »



Elle éclata de rire avant que son cœur ne se serre quelques secondes.

Comme elle aurait aimé le lui dire…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

Comme il lui manquait…

Elle secoua la tête, et se força à reprendre son observation.

La disposition des pierres qui composait de territoire des dieux humains lui avait toujours paru singulière. Avec cette nouvelle disposition, un détail attira son attention et elle s’agenouilla lentement.

«  _Aphrodite… déesse protectrice de ma ville …  Celle qui a inauguré ma naissance … prophétesse de ma mort tout en cherchant à me sauver_ »

  * « … Si j’applique la même logique vous devriez assurer la cohésion entre tous les dieux humains » commença t elle « …pourquoi alors occupez vous cette place si particulière, au sein de votre cercle, entre l’œil et les deux trous ? »



Elle redessina du bout des doigts les lignes de force qui se jouaient autour de l’œil et un léger picotement apparut au bout de ses doigts

  * « La seule conclusion logique serait qu’il existe un lien particulier entre eux… Se pourrait il que l’œil soit un pilier éclaté en plusieurs morceaux et que tous les autres dieux humains n’en soient que ses fragments ? … Se pourrait ils que vous soyez leur lien ? … » se questionna t elle



Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir à son hypothèse et aux implications que cela avait sur les liens avec les autres piliers puis, elle recommença la même expérience en partant cette fois des lignes de forces issues du territoire des dieux humains vers le territoire des autres piliers, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

  * « C’est étrange … ce maillage, est tout à fait différent … » constata t elle avec surprise « il est toujours réalisé selon les règles propres à Eros mais on dirait que … » commença t elle avant de se figer « Il n’a pas été réalisé pour l’influencer … Il a été réalisé pour protéger l’œil ! »



Elle se redressa brusquement pour fouiller les documents qu’elle avait compilés sur les piliers et leur emplacement sur le goban en tremblant de tout ses membres.

  * « Mon dieu !! … Se peut il que guerre des huit n’ait été qu’une illusion destinée à cacher le véritable enjeu ? Et si depuis le début il ne s’agissait en réalité que de dissimuler l’œil ? Alors mon salut serait là ! Il me suffirait de reconstituer toute l’Histoire ! Oui !!… Si je parviens à ré écrire toute l’Histoire si parviens à identifier l’œil … il pourra me sauver ! C’est lui, le secret, le Cœur ! C’est à lui que je dois tout dire ! »



 

\--------------------

[1] Pour les curieux, il s’agit de l’œuvre de Canova « Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l’Amour ». Elle est visible au musée du Louvre. Une magnifique sculpture sur marbre du XVIIIième siècle. Il est impossible de la voir sans avoir envie de la caresser …


	31. Chapter 31

**A** ssis sur les marches du palais, Will se tenait la tête, encore groggy par la violence des émotions qu’il avait traversées.

Il releva la tête avec difficultés et chercha à travers son éros celui de ses frères. Où qu’ils soient, il ressentait l’écho de leur tristesse, identique à la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, et le souvenir de la femme à la peau sombre traversa ses pensées.

  * « Wolfgang ? » interrogea t il d’une voix incertaine.



Seul le silence répondit à son appel

Précautionneusement, il tendit son éros vers son frère et le trouva effondré sur le sol de son palais, au côté de Kala.

Il ferma les yeux, et appela ses frères à lui à la seule force de sa volonté. Lorsqu’ils parurent près du dieu de la mort, un frisson d’horreur les parcourut.

La déflagration avait été si puissante, que le corps terrestre de la déesse était couvert d’escarres et qu’un filet d’éros pur s’écoulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

  * « Ma chérie … » murmura Mittrika en prenant sa fille entre ses bras



Kala grimaça en sentant la combativité de Sun l’envahir et elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

  * « Ce n’était pas lui, maman… » croassa t elle « il faut faire quelque chose… il ressent un autre pilier comme si c’était lui … »



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**P** renant appuis les unes sur les autres, les moires se relevèrent avec un sourire triomphant. 

  * « Comment une chose aussi abstraite peut elle être autant source de trouble et de souffrance » demanda Lachésis
  * « Parce que les sentiments sont inextinguibles … n’est ce pas le lègue donné aux Hommes par le biais de la Vie ? » répondit Clotho
  * « Hum … Maudit soit Jonas … » reprit alors Atropos
  * « Ce n’est pas lui le responsable et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. » la coupa Lachésis « Gaïa et lui n’ont pas été pensé … pas plus que Némésis et nous ne l’avons été. Il est le fruit de leur faute. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes presque tous le résultat de sa bravade. »
  * « Non c’est inutile… » répondit Atropos en soupirant « quoiqu’il en soit, en dépit de sa souffrance, il ne pliera pas de lui même »
  * « Qu’importe … » reprit Lachésis « puisque nous sommes tous pris dans cette spirale qui nous ronge, travaillons à le satisfaire »
  * « Tu as raison. Réalisons ce qui est nécessaire pour couper d’une manière ou d’une autre le fil de son désir … » poursuivit Atropos en baissant la tête
  * « … nous retrouverons tous alors l’unité et lui apporterons la paix en soulageant ses souffrances comme le désirait tant notre mère » conclut Clotho dans un souffle



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **L** es mains bien à plat sur la table, Némésis observait le dessin qui se tenait devant elle, la respiration encore laborieuse.

Elle regarda un instant ses doigts teintés d’encre verte et ferma les yeux.

«  _Faire ce qui est nécessaire à n’importe quel prix …_ »

N’était ce pas l’injonction de sa mère songea t elle. 

Même si elle ne l’avait pas connu, une partie de son éros coulait dans ses veines et chaque fois qu’il résonnait, sa redoutable volonté hurlait en elle.

Or, toute cette volonté n’était dirigée que vers un seul et unique but : satisfaire le désir de sa mère.

Lentement elle vida ses poumons de tout l’air qu’ils contenaient et une ride apparut sur son front.

C’était également leur souhait. C’est pour cette raison qu’elles agissaient ainsi ; persuadées de l’accomplir. Comme elles se trompaient … Comment pourraient-elles le réaliser, en le détruisant ? Elle serra les dents. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de leur faire entendre raison … sans succès. Il avait corrompu leurs êtres. En commençant par Atropos, Il les avait convaincus que c’était la seule solution, mais il leur mentait pour desservir ses propres desseins.

Doucement, elle laissa l’air remplir ses poumons.

Tout cela n’importait plus. 

Elle ne les laisserait pas faire, elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

La Neddo ne devait pas retourner entre les mains des piliers, et il n’y avait qu’une seule alternative pour cela.

Délicatement, elle trempa ses doigts dans l’encre verte qui trônait à sa droite, et rajouta des touches de couleurs vertes à l’œuvre sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs mois

  * « J’espère que tu as fait le bon choix Loki, parce que tout mes espoirs reposent sur ta ruse… » murmura t elle



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **P** syché leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour observer derrière elle, inquiète.

D’où venait ce murmure qui ne cessait de croître dans son esprit ?

Elle observa une nouvelle fois les rayonnages de la bibliothèque qui s’étalaient derrières elle à perte de vue en fronçant les sourcils.

  * « Il y a quelqu’un ? » demanda t elle
  * « … _Psyché_ … » répondit l’écho



Elle se leva.

Lentement elle se mit à déambuler entre les colonnes.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Il y avait une éternité … qu’elle ne l’avait plus entendue.

  * « Où êtes-vous ? » demanda t elle



Seul l’écho de ses pas se répercuta à l’infini à ses oreilles

  * «  _… Tu me manques tant … Mon enfant adoré …_ »



La jeune femme se figea

Cette voix venait de sa tête …

  * « Maman ? » interrogea t elle



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **L** es doigts de la reine se mirent à trembler et des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Ainsi, la vieille femme ne lui avait pas menti. Peu lui importaient qui elle était, sorcière, déesse, ou même pilier.

Rêve, mensonge ou peut-être, qui sait, réalité. A cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait

La seule et unique chose à laquelle elle souhaitait se raccrocher était ces cinq lettres apparues sur ce carnet étrange.

« Maman »

Une lueur d’espoir dans cet obscur océan. Une bouée jetée pour qu’elle, mortelle, s’y raccroche. 

Et tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’elle ne la laisserait plus jamais filer.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **D** ebout devant la tapisserie Clotho se saisit de l’aiguille et un sourire victorieux se dessina au coin de ses lèvres

Derrière elle, Lachésis s’assit sur son trône et ferma les yeux, en posant délicatement la main sur un carnet identique à celui qu’elle avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant à la reine. 

  * « Ma chérie … » murmura t elle avec un sourire carnassier « tu m’as tellement manqué. J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu à tout jamais, mais désormais l’espoir renaît en moi, et si mes yeux ne peuvent encore te voir, je prie pour que tes mots me guident jusqu’à toi… »



 


	32. Chapter 32

**P** syché s’assit sur le tapis chatoyant de verdure et plissa les yeux en contemplant la cime des arbres qui s’étendait au dessus de sa tête en souriant.

Une nuée de papillons multicolores s’envola à sa droite et elle contempla leur ballet avec une bienveillance nouvelle.

Même si elle n’était pas auprès d’elle, les échanges épistolaires qu’elle avait avec sa mère constituaient un véritable réconfort. La jeune femme avait dans un premier temps regretté de ne pouvoir la renseigner sur le lieu ou sur l’identité de celui qui la retenait prisonnière mais très vite, cette dernière l’avait rassurée.

Après tout, si pour l’instant, elle n’en était pas capable, sa mère lui avait murmuré qu’elles trouveraient ensemble au fur et à mesure suffisamment d’éléments pour qu’elle puisse lui venir en aide.

Dans cet objectif, elle l’avait encouragé à lui parler de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Psyché lui avait alors décrit par le menu les longues journées qu’elle passait à déambuler dans fabuleux palais aux jardins magnifiques et sa mère s’était extasiée avec elle des décors exceptionnels que la jeune femme pouvait contempler.

Psyché lui avait également raconté les heures passées dans la grande bibliothèque du palais à étudier l’histoire des piliers.

Sa mère s’était alors montrée d’abord surprise puis très vite curieuse de ses découvertes et Psyché s’était fait un plaisir de lui exposer ce qu’elle avait appris sur l’histoire des dieux humains. Après l’avoir attentivement écouté, elle l’avait vivement encouragé à poursuivre ses recherches, persuadée tout comme elle que le résultat de ses recherches apporterait sans nul doute la clé qui résoudrait toutes les douleurs engendrées depuis l’origine.

Psyché lui avait promis de lui faire part, en premier de toutes ses découvertes, et sa mère l’en avait chaudement remercié.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda les nuages aux formes diverses défilés au gré du vent.

Au dessus d’elle, un couple oiseaux virevolta en se faisant la cours. Elle les observa un moment et peu à peu une étrange mélancolie s’insinua dans son esprit.

Doucement, elle tourna la tête vers le côté et se mit à caresser l’herbe drue. Elle devrait être heureuse… plus heureuse que cela. Sa mère était de nouveau dans sa vie ; elles avaient établi un plan d’action, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle malgré tout ce vide ?

Le bruissement léger des ailes d’un chérubin la fit se redresser et elle plaça ses mains devant ses yeux pour le regarder

  * « Princesse ? » demanda t il
  * « Oui ? »
  * « Votre époux sera de retour au palais cette nuit » l’informa t il



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

  * « Alors donnez ordre que l’on prépare mon bain et que l’on apprête la plus belle de mes tenues » répondit elle aussitôt



Le chérubin s’apprêta à faire sa révérence, mais la jeune femme s’était déjà relevée et se dirigeait vers le palais, les joues rosies par sa propre audace, et le cœur paré de nouvelles teintes vertes inconnues d’elle jusque là.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** ui tournant complètement le dos, le corps immergé au quart dans le lac, le dieu primordial semblait totalement absorbé par la tâche qui l’occupait.

Aphrodite, hésita quelques secondes à avancer puis se ravisa.

Le corps du dieu se raidit, la lance toujours dans sa main droite prêt à frapper, puis il la baissa lentement, et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

  * « Je vais finir par croire que c’est un vice inavouable chez vous Aphrodite, que de m’observer dans les coins sombres » énonça Loki moqueur



Krysten secoua la tête et ravala une remarque acide.

Elle n’était pas venue pour se chamailler avec lui.

Elle avança vers lui d’un pas décidé et se planta sur la grève.

Lentement, il se retourna et la contempla, son éternel sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

La déesse l’observa à son tour. Ses cheveux de jais tombaient négligemment sur les épaules. Des gouttes perlaient de ceux ci pour dégouliner lentement le long de son torse nu.

Il n’était pas aussi musclé que son frère Thor. Pour autant, la finesse de sa musculature mettait en valeur un corps sculpté à la serpe, que relevaient encore plus les tatouages celtiques dessinées à l’aine.

Aphrodite suivit du regard une goutte d’eau à mesure qu’elle épousait ses formes délicieuses de son corps et avala sa salive.

  * « Parfois la meilleure façon de supprimer le désir est d’y succomber … vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi » susurra t il d’un d’une voix rauque



La déesse rougit et reporta immédiatement son regard sur ses prunelles bleues envoutantes

  * « Je … » bredouilla t elle « C’est parce que … vous me rappelez Yulian … vous êtes comme lui… »



Loki hocha doucement la tête, sceptique

  * « Tout comme moi, il est soumis à l’influence de Chaos… » expliqua t il
  * « … Et tout comme vous, il brise toutes les barrières et ne respecte rien … »



Le dieu émis un petit rire

  * « Ainsi donc, vous appréciez les « mauvais garçons » … vous devriez vous méfiez… » la taquina t il « ils réveillent les passions les plus destructrices … il se pourrait bien qu’un jour ou l’autre cela ne vous joue un très vilain tour[1]… »



La déesse l’observa de longues minutes silencieuse

  * « Votre frère a t il repris connaissance ? » demanda t il brusquement en changeant de sujet



La déesse cligna des yeux

  * « Oui … C’est la raison qui m’amène d’ailleurs jusqu’à vous »
  * « Vraiment ? »
  * « Vous nous avez expliqué les règles du jeu, nous avez donné des informations précieuses sur la façon dont nous avions besoin de fonctionner. Maintenant, nous avons besoin d’apprendre à fonctionner »



Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Loki, et ses frères tournèrent la tête en direction de la déesse, attentifs.

  * « Qu’est ce qui vous motive ? » demanda t il avec l’air d’un chat qui jouait avec une souris
  * « Vous aviez raison depuis le début ! Un pilier nous attaque, et nous ne sommes pas encore assez fort pour lui résister. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de protéger Kala. »
  * « Perséphone ?! » reprit Loki en levant un sourcil
  * « Oui … Mittrika est convaincue que Cronos veut la récupérer parce que c’est sa fille ! »



Loki réfléchit de longues minutes sans rien dire, puis lentement il s’avança d’un pas félin vers elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la contempla le visage impassible, puis il la frôla pour aller récupérer sa chemise jeter un peu plus loin sur le sol.

  * « Nous vous aiderons à fonctionner comme un seul corps » répondirent tout ses frères par sa bouche « mais je vous préviens, je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau » lui répondit il d’une voix laconique avant de s’en aller.



\--------------------

[1] Dans certains écrits de la mythologie grecque bien que mariée à Héphaïstos, Aphrodite vit une passion amoureuse avec Arès. C’est notamment le cas dans l’Odyssée. Ainsi, il est dit que Arès venait rendre visite à Aphrodite la nuit de peur qu'Hélios, le Soleil qui voit tout, ne rapporte les faits à Héphaïstos, époux légitime d'Aphrodite. Arès postait devant la porte un jeune éphèbe du nom d'Alectryon qui devait l'avertir afin qu'il puisse s'échapper de la chambre avant le lever du Soleil. Malheureusement un matin ce dernier s'endormit et oublia la consigne ; les deux amants furent surpris par Héphaïstos averti par Hélios, Le mari bafoué les enferma dans un filet magique qu'il était seul capable de manœuvrer et les exposa ainsi à la risée des Immortels, exception faite des déesses qui ne vinrent pas au spectacle pour ne pas désobliger Aphrodite. Hermès avoua qu'il prendrait bien la place d'Arès ce qui fit redoubler les rires. Héphaïstos demanda à Zeus de lui restituer toute la dot. Les dieux tombèrent d'accord pour imposer une amende à Arès et seul Poséidon ne riait pas car il négociait âprement avec Héphaïstos la libération des infortunés amants. Il fallut que Poséidon promît de payer la caution si Arès refusait de le faire, pour qu'Héphaïstos finisse par les relâcher. Aphrodite, honteuse, se réfugia à Chypre, son île natale. Arès, lui s'en alla en Thrace non sans avoir transformé le pauvre Alectryon en coq et en le condamnant pour l'éternité à avertir de l'arrivée du Soleil.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**A** ssise devant sa coiffeuse Psyché fixa la dernière épingle à cheveux de son chignon et contempla son reflet dans le miroir, en sa rappelant la promesse faite à sa mère. Elle sourit à son image et prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la porte.

«  _Remporte le duel_ … »

Le claquement du fouet de Léthé sur le sol, fit sursauter Aphrodite et elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle serra une nouvelle fois les dents, et essuya ses mains poisseuses de sang sur sa combinaison. 

«  _Choisissez-la, écarlate_ … » lui avait il dit «  _il serait dommage que vous soyez distraite par la vue de votre propre sang_ … »

Un sourire haineux se dessina sur les lèvres de Hadès et Arès plissa les yeux.

Artémis serra les poings, et Poséidon laissa sa fureur les envahir.

  * « Maintenant ! » hurla Zeus



Psyché, inspira à la recherche de son courage et entama la conversation ; et son tortionnaire plissa les lèvres en dardant sur elle, ses prunelles pailletées d’or.

Les dieux humains frappèrent de toutes leurs forces les dieux primordiaux. Unissant leurs forces, et leur volonté de survivre et de protéger le corps frêle de la déesse de l’amour, ils foncèrent vers leur ennemie. La jeune femme sentie les fibres de son corps trembler sous la violence de leur rage et de leur peur, et elle la cibla vers le dieu au cheveux de jais.

L’explosion d’une puissance inouïe le projeta à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance, faisant exploser au passage une colline.

Lentement, elle se redressa et attendit que le nuage de poussière retombe. Et son cœur manqua un battement. 

Suivant du regard la longue trace laissée sur le sol, par ses doigts comme autant de griffures, elle trouva le dieu, un genou à terre. Il releva la tête et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres en voyant la surprise se dessiner la peur sur le visage des dieux humains.

  * « Pas assez unis… » leur murmura t il en essuyant le filet d’éros qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres



Psyché baissa la tête et serra la serviette qu’elle tenait, tentant en vain de ne pas perdre pied.

Athéna sentit son cœur s’emballer, et Hermès avala sa salive, Dionysos observa avec horreur le corps de leur ennemi à peine couvert d’ecchymoses et les doigts d’Apollon se desserrèrent légèrement sur son arme.

Ils cherchèrent ensemble une bouffée d’oxygène et, avant qu’ils ne puissent exécuter un mouvement, Loki aussi vif que l’éclair saisit Aphrodite à la gorge brisant la fragile connexion entre les dieux. 

  * « Que t’avais je dit ? » lui murmura t il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes



Immobile, au bout de son bras comme une poupée de chiffon, la déesse haleta.

  * « … Aucun cadeau »



Une lueur traversa son regard bleu et un tressaillement la parcourut quand elle sentit la lame trempée d’un poison inconnu s’enfoncer dans son flanc.

Les dieux humains hurlèrent de douleur et le verre de nectar écarlate de Psyché se répandit sur la nappe immaculée.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  * **S** ommes-nous prêts ? » questionna Eros derrière elle



Némésis leva, et se retourna lentement pour contempler le spectre devant elle

-                « J’ai terminé ce que tu souhaitais. L’équilibre est prêt à être rompu » répondit elle simplement

Le spectre s’avança vers elle et contempla le dessin sur lequel elle travaillait

  * « Chaos et toi avez fait un travail remarquable … J’espère seulement avoir fait le bon choix »
  * « Elle doit rester ignorée de nous tous, quel autre choix avons-nous de toute façon ? Tu l’as toi même dit, nous devons faire tout ce qui nécessaire pour le protéger. Il devient trop fragile. » répondit l’enfant 



Le spectre baissa la tête quelques instants et acquiesça. 

  * « Elle a raison mon aimé. Ton choix était le seul possible … » souffla Gaïa en apparaissant face à Eros



Il releva la tête pour contempler un instant celle qu’il aimait plus que tout, et une lueur de mélancolie passa dans son regard.

  * « …Alors commençons » termina t il en soufflant sur le dessin pour en disperser les pigments verts



Gaïa les observa virevolter un sourire sur les lèvres, et les captura à son tour entre ses mains. Lentement, elle y insuffla à son tour sa propre magie avant de les disperser à nouveau.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants sous cette pluie, nostalgiques du temps où ils faisaient l’amour sous la voûte céleste. 

«  _Tu es mon commencement_ » lui murmurait il alors

«  _Et tu es ma fin_ »

 Et ils disparurent

Enveloppée par la pluie fine qui retombaient autour d’elle, Némésis baissa la tête pour contempler le dessin qui trônait à ses pieds 

«  _Qui que tu sois aime, aime Psyché, et fais qu’elle t’aime en retour … notre avenir à tous en dépend …_ » murmura t elle doucement

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  **L** orsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le flanc. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa blessure en grimaçant.

  * « Je vous conseille de ne pas la toucher »



Aphrodite tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui s’était élevée en grimaçant, le regard rempli de haine 

  * « Vous… comment … »
  * « Quoi ? » l’arrêta t il « Comment ai je osé ? Vous pensiez que nous faisions une promenade de santé ? » demanda t il d’une voix glaciale « J’espère que vous souffrez. Mieux, je prie pour que vous ayez suffisamment mal pour me haïr parce que ce que vous avez ressenti n’est rien comparée à ce que vous ressentirez s’Il met la main sur vous »



Aphrodite le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils

  * « Pourquoi est ce si important pour vous ? » lui demanda t elle



Le dieu émit un petit rire sarcastique

  * « Au cas où cela aurait échappé à votre sagacité, l’équilibre du goban est important pour nous tous »
  * Ça, je l’ai bien compris. J’étais présente pendant toutes vos leçons. Mais je sens qu’il y a plus. Que cachez vous Loki ? »



Le dieu primordial fixa sur elle ses prunelles, et la déesse perçut un vacillement imperceptible

  * « Vous êtes d’une insatiable curiosité »
  * « Surtout avec les mauvais garçons » répondit elle du tac au tac



Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki et il secoua doucement la tête

  * « Pourtant ce n’est pas faute de vous prévenir … »
  * « Que cela pourrait bien me jouer un jour ou l’autre un bien vilain tour. Je sais. Je vous écoute, vous savez » poursuivit t elle en lui souriant plus gentiment



Le sourire de Loki s’effaça et il l’observa quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour oindre d’onguent le cataplasme qu’il avait préparé à son attention

  * « Cela vous apaisera. Vous garderez surement une cicatrice … … » reprit il d’une voix rocailleuse
  * « L’ombre d’un souvenir » énonça la déesse d’une voix rêveuse



Le dieu ralentit son geste 

 « C’est ce que vous pensiez n’est ce pas ? » dit Aphrodite d’une voix douce « …parfois la meilleure façon de supprimer le désir est d’y succomber »

Le dieu se figea et un léger tremblement lui parcourut les doigts.

  * « Vous ne dites plus rien ? » reprit la déesse après un long silence



Le dieu primordial reprit son activité silencieusement

  * « Il n’y a rien peut-être tout simplement rien à dire » finit il par lâcher
  * « Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt que vous refusez de parler. On vous décrit pourtant comme un dieu ayant une langue de velours… Combien de temps continuerez vous à feindre de ne pas ressentir ce qui se passe entre nous, depuis que je vous toucher avec mon pouvoir et peut être même avant ? »



Loki se retourna pour la regarder, le visage impassible

  * « Il n’y avait rien avant. Pas plus qu’il n’y a quelque chose depuis que vous m’avez touché avec votre pouvoir. Comprenons-nous bien, votre pouvoir détruit les âmes, Aphrodite. C’est ainsi que vous vous en emparer pour en faire vos … marionnettes. Des êtres amoureux de vous à en mourir » énonça t il calmement « Disons pour faire court, que ce ... « pouvoir » ne marche pas sur moi parce qu’il n’y a rien à détruire. Aussi, ce que vous pensez exister n’est qu’un leurre ; une illusion aussi vive que celle de voir un jour se rencontrer le jour et la nuit » termina t il en posant le cataplasme sur la plaie
  * « Vous en êtes certain ? » répondit la déesse en levant un sourcil « Parce qu’à l’aube et au crépuscule, entre chien et loup, chaque jour, ils s’épousent en colorant le ciel de milles éclats différents  



Les doigts du dieu de la ruse frémirent, et la déesse frissonna en ressentant la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Lentement il tourna vers elle ses prunelles bleues pour la fixer et la déesse de l’amour s’immergea dans ses lacs envoutants tandis que leurs éros frémirent au contact l’un de l’autre.

Chaos tourna le regard vers son frère et Eros sourit

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait pénétré cette caverne, Loki cessa enfin de sentir goutter sur sa peau, le venin de sa punition

«  _Toi **[1]** et personne d’autre_ … »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

                  **U** n sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Thor et il tourna la tête vers Heimdall qui ferma les yeux

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **P** syché posa le carnet sur lequel elle reportait ses annotations à côté d’elle et leva les yeux pour regarder les nuages qui défilait au dessus d’elle en soupirant.

La dernière discussion qu’elle avait eue avec sa mère lui avait permis de comprendre un peu plus en détail l’histoire des piliers. Un sourire délicat ourla ses lèvres. Comme il était plaisant de discuter de nouveau avec elle. A sa grande surprise, elle avait découvert chez sa mère un véritable puit de connaissances concernant les piliers et, les pistes de réflexion qu’elle lui apportait ne cessaient de la rassurer dans le sens où elles constituaient autant de preuves des efforts acharnées qu’elle déployait pour tenter de reconstruire une histoire qui la dépassait sans doute, dans le seul espoir de retrouver sa fille.

 La jeune femme tourna la tête pour observer le jardin luxuriant qui s’offrait à son regard et fit la liste des données qu’elle avait recueillies avec son aide.

Comme pour toutes leurs actions, la guerre qui se jouait entre les deux piliers infinis tournait elle aussi autour de leur chiffre fétiche : le fameux chiffre un.

Pour l’un des piliers seule l’annihilation de la distance entre eux pouvait constituer l’union parfaite, alors que l’autre elle était inconcevable ; le maintien Vie n’était que la réponse à cette question.

Contrairement à sa mère, Psyché avait encore des réserves concernant l’hypothèse selon laquelle seul le pilier recherchant l’union parfaite défendait la Vie. 

Et, même si elle parvenait de mieux en mieux à expliquer le rôle des différents piliers ; réalisant même l’exploit de soustraire Eros de la liste des piliers infinis, l’existence de ces 4 trous lui posait toujours problème.

Elle savait que deux d’entre eux, représentaient les forces infinies et que le troisième représentait l’œil.

Ce qui l’intriguait désormais concernait surtout le maillage réalisé autour du troisième et dernier trou, et le fait qu’elle ne parvienne pas à le retrouver sur le goban.

Lorsqu’elle s’en était ouverte à sa mère, celle-ci l’avait encouragée à émettre des hypothèses à haute voix et lorsqu’elle avait parlé de pilier caché dans le jeu, un étrange écho avait résonné dans les fibres de son corps

«  _Tu es une Neddo_ » avait alors murmuré sa mère «  _et même si je ne comprends pas exactement ce que cela signifie, je suis convaincue que tu sauras où il aller. Tu sais plus que tu ne le penses. Tout_ _ces rêves doivent forcément mener quelque part … Continue de chercher, ma chérie... Je crois en toi plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer …_ »

Remonter la piste d’un rêve …

Mais qui était en capacité de faire une telle prouesse ?

Elle soupira, et ses pensées dérivèrent doucement vers le Dr Clana. Il lui avait souvent répété que ce n’était pas des rêves, mais plutôt les bribes de souvenirs que les piliers avaient placés chez les Neddos, pour qu’aucun d’eux n’aient jamais accès à l’Histoire.

Pourtant, aujourd’hui voilà qu’elle cherchait à la reconstituer pour la remettre à l’un d’entre eux. Etait ce vraiment la solution ?

Elle porta la main à son collier et joua avec l’ankh qui y pendait quelques secondes, en repensant au diner de la veille

  * _« Mes serviteurs m’ont rapporté que vous cherchez à dresser l’arbre généalogique des piliers pour en écrire l’Histoire ? »_
  * _« En effet. Puisque ce lieu est désormais ma résidence, et que vous êtes amené à être celui qui partagerez ma vie, il me paraît normal de vous connaître »_
  * _« La connaissance … Savez vous au moins ce que signifie de votre nom ? »_
  * _« Dans le langage commun psyché est un papillon, parfois c’est un miroir. Pour un être comme moi, vous êtes tout cela et bien plus encore… Aussi insaisissable que le vent, vous parvenez néanmoins à faire sens. A vos côtés chaque nuit, en moi le faux n’est plus qu’un moment du vrai. Si cette route est celle que vous souhaitez emprunter pour percevoir mon âme, alors je vous y aiderai. Promettez-moi seulement que nul ne saura jamais les secrets qui vous serons révélés. Une guerre gronde, Psyché, et je crains qu’à la moindre erreur vous ne soyez emportée »_



 La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes et repensa à la douceur de sa peau.

Pourquoi l’idée de trahir celui qui la retenait prisonnière pour gagner sa liberté lui laissait elle ce goût de fiel ? se demanda t elle

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** ne brise légère balaya les cheveux argentés de Cronos et il ferma les yeux 

Lorsqu’il les ouvrit de nouveau, tous les piliers inspirèrent avec lui, à la recherche de leur équilibre sur le fil délicat des hésitations d’une simple mortelle

\-----------------------

[1] Dans la mythologie nordique, on retrouve trois épouses a Loki. L’une est inconnue, mais on sait qu’il enfante avec elle Vali. Changé en loup par les Ases, il déchirera les entrailles de son frère Nari ou Narfi ; ce sont ces entrailles qui serviront de liens pour attachés Loki lorsqu’il sera puni.

       L’autre épouse connue de Loki est Angrbroda (la messagère du malheur) avec qui il enfantera Fenrir (le loup gigantesque), Hel ou Hella (la déesse de la mort) et Jörmungrad (le serpent de Midgard)

       Enfin, la dernière épouse connue est une déesse primordiale Sigyn (amie de la victoire). C’est la première et la plus ancienne des épouses qui lui soit connue. Elle est connue pour être celle qui reste près de lui lorsqu’il est enfermé dans la caverne. Elle tient au dessus de sa tête une coupe pour récupérer le venin qui goutte au dessus de la tête de son époux enchaîné. Mais, lorsqu’elle doit vidé la coupe, pendant quelques instants, le venin coule sur le visage de son bien aimé qui se tord alors de douleur provoquant alors les tremblements de la terre. Ils ont ensemble un enfant : Narfi ou Nari (celui qui sera tué par Vali …)


	34. Chapter 34

**S** i les jours continuaient à s’écouler imperturbablement, Psyché se surprenait de plus en plus à se languir du crépuscule porteur de douces promesses.

 Dès lors que le soleil déclinait, la jeune femme se précipitait dans sa chambre pour se prélasser de longues heures dans un bain aux effluves parfumées.

Puis, ointe d’huile de perles nacrée, elle passait du temps à choisir sa toilette avant de tresser ses cheveux et de les parer des atours les plus délicats qu’elle puisse trouver.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil s’éteignaient à l’ouest, elle se précipitait à travers les coursives du palais, haletante pour le découvrir au détour d’un couloir, paisiblement appuyé.

A chacune de leur rencontre, il lui offrait une fleur d’une beauté rare et la jeune femme sentait son cœur s’emballer au frôlement de ses doigts, tandis qu’il lui révélait le langage secret de la fleur.

Il l’invitait alors à le suivre dans une des salles du palais où la nuit durant, ils discutaient ensemble des liens qui existaient entre les piliers, les dieux et les Hommes.

Son discours riche en informations étaient toujours remplis d’affection et de douceur.

Il avait des piliers une image que les Hommes n’auraient jamais, et Psyché l’accompagnait avec délice dans chacun de ses voyages.

Elle avait ainsi appris que si leur Père avait au début de la création trois enfants, seul l’un d’eux avait sa préférence, car il était à son image. Mais malgré cela, la paix régnait au sein de la fratrie, car ils s’aimaient plus que tout.

S’il ignorait les raisons qui avaient déclenché leur haine, et qui sous tendaient la guerre qui faisait rage aujourd’hui, il savait en revanche que la naissance des huit piliers et du goban était postérieure à la scission de la fratrie.

Il lui avait également appris que certains piliers étaient jumeaux. C’était notamment le cas d’Eros et de Gaïa ou encore des Moires et de Némésis. Nés du même œuf, ils partageaient un éros et un destin commun.

Toutefois, dans sa vision, en dépit de tout cela, ils n’en demeuraient pas moins une famille, tous relié par l’amour, comme les branches d’un seul arbre.

Dans ces moments où sa voix se réchauffait, Psyché l’observait baignant dans la pénombre bienfaitrice et traitresse. Elle tentait désespérément de deviner la délicatesse de ses traits ; et chaque fois qu’il se rapprochait pour lui montrer un élément et que son souffle chaud balayait sa peau, elle se languissait davantage de ne le savoir que si peu.

Un soir, alors que ses doigts caressaient les pétales de la gloriosa[1] délicatement posée sur la table à leur côté, les mots qui lui brûlaient l’âme au fer rouge franchirent malgré elle le mur de ses lèvres

  * « Pourquoi ? » murmura t elle d’une voix à peine audible



Le dieu tourna la tête vers elle, alerté par le timbre de sa voix

  * « Ma dame ? »
  * « Pourquoi, alors que nous sommes si proches ne puis je apercevoir vos traits ? pourquoi vous cachez de moi le jour ? et ne vous montrez à moi la nuit que dans cette demi obscurité ? Craignez vous que votre vue me soit si repoussante que je ne puisse supporter de vous voir » demanda la jeune femme



Le dieu ailé baissa la tête

  * « J’ai compris depuis bien longtemps, que vous ne pouvez être le monstre venu me ravir il y a une éternité de cela… Nuit après nuit, nos discussions effeuillent nos âmes. Pourquoi tenir compte de nos enveloppes charnelles ? »



Le dieu soupira et une boucle coula doucement devant son visage

  * « Parce que c’est la promesse que j’ai faite à quelqu’un que j’aime. » répondit il doucement « J’ignorais alors les tourments qui seraient miens, mais lorsque je vous regarde … si cela est le prix à payer pour pouvoir vous protéger alors j’accepte de le payer pour l’éternité. »
  * « Vous … vous avez accepté de devenir mon plus intime étranger ? et vous avez accepté de vivre à mes côtés en annihilant jusqu’à votre nom et votre visage pour … continuez à me protéger ? » demanda t elle d’une voix tremblante 



Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle se rappela de ses mots

«  _Aimer vraiment_ » lui avait il dit «  _c’est ressentir son âme. Entendre chacune de ses pensées, voir chacun de ses rêves …_ »

  * « Vous m’aimez donc à ce point ? ... »



Le dieu ailé demeura silencieux et le cœur de Psyché manqua un battement.

«  _Et, lorsque vient le moment où vous ne craignez plus de reposer sans défense dans ses bras ; lorsque vous ne craignez plus de le laisser vous tenir jusqu’à ce que vous ressentiez combien il a besoin d’être touché ; lorsque vous ne craignez plus votre besoin de le respirer, de le goûter jusqu’à le sentir couler dans vos propres veines, alors vous commencez à l’aimer..._ »

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de celui qui avait renoncé à son Etre pour elle, et elle plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles d’or.

Ils restèrent silencieux, un instant, elle referma l’espace entre leurs lèvres disparut  

«  _Qui que vous soyez … Amour je vous appellerai … car c’est cela que vous éveillez en moi_ »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** llongée sur le tapis de rose où ils s’étaient donné l’un à l’autre pour la première fois, Psyché cligna des yeux.

Les premiers rayons de l’aurore caressaient sa peau, et la réchauffaient d’une douce chaleur et elle frissonna.

Elle tourna la tête, et une mèche de cheveux coula sur ses yeux.

Le velours des pétales crissa délicatement sous sa peau et elle soupira. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, et ses lèvres s’entre ouvrirent tandis qu’elle contemplait l’univers parsemé d’étoiles qui s’étendait à perte de vue derrière ses paupières endormies.

_L’une d’elle clignota plus lentement que les autres et lentement Psyché tourna la tête dans sa direction. Non loin d’elle, la femme aux longues tresses noirs contemplait elle aussi l’univers qui se s’étendait devant elle, un sourire délicat ourlant ses lèvres charnues._

_Une douce brise se leva et l’inconnue frissonna lorsque cette dernière se fit caressante pour l’envelopper toute entière._

_Les joues de Psyché rosirent et l’inconnue ferma les yeux avec délice_

_Le sourire de la femme s’agrandit, et Psyché sentit son cœur s’emballer._

_Elle inspira avec l’inconnue et son âme s’embrasa lorsque les doigts de la femme à la peau sombre se mêlèrent à ceux de l’être vif argent._

_Fascinée, Psyché observa, hors du temps, ses doigts modeler les écailles argentées qui constituaient la peau de l’être, les faisant changer de couleur sous la chaleur de ses doigts._

_Hésitante, elle leva timidement les yeux vers le couple et les découvrit intimement liés._

_La tête enfouie dans le cou de la femme, l’être vif argent semblait la respirer toute entière tandis qu’elle, appuyée contre son torse, lovée entre ses bras, semblait puisée de cette union sa raison d’être._

_L’âme de Psyché trembla un instant, et elle s’immergea dans leur vision, y trouvant son oxygène._

_Lentement la femme se dégagea pour faire face à l’étrange être d’argent._

_Elle posa tendrement la main sur sa joue, et Psyché ressentit le trouble qui envahissait cet être de mercure. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la femme et le temps arrêta sa course._

_Psyché inspira avec eux savourant l’instant et au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, chaque fibre de corps de la princesse s’embrasa du désir de marquer le Temps du saut de l’Eternité. Un désir aussi incandescent que la lumière de la Vie, une Absolue Nécessité …_

Un nouveau pétale de rose tomba sur le sol du palais où elle reposait et Psyché ouvrit les yeux.

Doucement une larme coula le long de sa joue, et ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant

  * « Vous vous aimez … » murmura t elle



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** phrodite leva lentement les yeux, et bascula d’un coup de tête sa longue tresse vers l’arrière en resserrant ses doigts autour de ses tridents. Elle plissa les yeux pour observer son adversaire s’avancer dans la pâle lueur du jour.

Tel un félin, Loki se déplaçait vers elle. Son corps se découpait dans la lumière, fin et ciselé. Ses muscles ondulaient sous sa peau et semblaient donner vie à ses tatouages. Il s’immobilisa face à elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et l’observa silencieux.

Les dieux humains inspirèrent ensemble, et les dieux primordiaux savourèrent ce moment de calme.

Une brise caressa les cheveux de jais du dieu de feu et ses prunelles s’illuminèrent une seconde.

Elle expira en fermant les yeux, et il chargea ; engageant le combat.

Les corps se heurtèrent violemment en faisant gicler des gerbes de sang et d’éros et les combattants goûtèrent ensemble à la jouissance de voir les précieuses effluves glisser sur leurs peaux.

A compter de ce jour, dieux primordiaux et piliers perdirent la notion du temps, plus rien n’exista en dehors de ces unions où la rage délicieuse se mêlait à la soif inextinguible de corps à corps sanglants.  

Et lorsque les armes ne se heurtaient plus, seules, comptait les nuits où, la déesse rejoignait le seigneur de la sorcellerie, avide de se perdre avec lui dans les brumes des plaisirs charnels. Là, peau contre peau, ses gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient à ceux qui s’échappaient des lèvres de Kala, et le bleu des yeux de Wolfgang se confondait aux lacs sans fonds de ses yeux dans lesquels elle y abandonnait son âme.

La douleur de son corps, née des combats qu’elle avait menés se mêlait à la jouissance qu’il lui faisait découvrir de ses mains expertes, et elle entraînait dans son sillages ses frères insatiables. Avec elle, leurs corps se cambraient sous ses morsures et leurs danses changeaient de nature. Jouissant sans réserve, ils arboraient les marques dont il zébrait leurs peaux comme autant de nouvelles traces de plaisirs inavouables. Et, ravagés de plaisir, la tête en arrière, ils buvaient goulument au sein de l’oubli, noyant dans ses abymes les râles de plaisirs d’une Aphrodite ensorcelée par le dieu aux mille visages[2].

Lorsqu’enfin les premières lueurs de l’aube les ramenaient au champ de bataille, et qu’ils repartaient à la guerre, abreuvés de délices, leurs mouvements se faisaient alors plus fluides et s’unifiant de nouveau, ils coulaient instinctivement de l’un à l’autre, tandis que, face à eux les dieux primordiaux souriaient.

Désormais, deux guerriers étincelants s’affrontaient en kaléidoscope dans une danse. Aussi éclatante que l’aube et le crépuscule. Aussi vive que le ciel aux mille couleurs. Aussi belle qu’une parade nuptiale.

Ils se battaient, pour mieux se retrouver la nuit venue, derrière les portes du Valhalla, et célébrer leurs victoires aux cantiques des soupirs de deux amants se repaissant de l’amour.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ans leurs palais respectifs, des piliers observèrent le goban et un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

\------------------

[1] Dans le langage des fleurs, la gloriosa signifie : moment sublime.

[2] Loki est un dieu capable de métamorphose.


	35. Chapter 35

**P** syché regarda les documents éparpillés autour d’elle et essuya d’une main rageuse les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là, se demanda t elle.

Elles avaient accompli ensemble un travail titanesque. Jamais, elle n’aurait pensé en apprendre autant sur la généalogie des piliers, sans les conseils avisés de sa mère. C’était elle qui l’avait aiguillé dans ses recherches ; elle qui lui avait indiqué l’orientation à donner à ses premières conversations avec son époux pour obtenir les plus précieuses informations.

Aujourd’hui, elle savait avec certitude que cette guerre ne tournait qu’autour de ces 4 trous, présents depuis le début de la création. Elle savait également que Eros et Gaia ne formaient qu’un seul élément, tout comme les Moires et Némésis.

Elle savait que les 16 dieux humains n’étaient en fait qu’un leurre ; 15 d’entre eux servaient en fait à protéger l’œil. Elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que cet œil était le Cœur de la création, et que selon toute vraisemblance la guerre des huit n’avait été qu’un jeu destiné à le placer à une place spécifique sur le goban. Elle devinait que celui était sous la protection du pilier infini de la Vie. Et cela donnait une perspective nouvelle en ce qui concernait l’ensemble des piliers qui tissaient la toile autour de lui.

Bon sang !! elle était si proche du but. Elle avait compris le mécanisme ! Elle avait compris le rôle d’Eros, la place d’Aphrodite. Elle savait qu’ils étaient tous deux des vecteurs, ce qui enlevait de fait Eros en tant que pilier infini.

Grâce à Cupidon, elle avait appris la veille que Chaos était également l’un des premiers nés de la Création …

Même si elle n’avait pas encore apposé une identité propre à l’œil, compte tenu de la nature du Chaos, elle commençait à fomenter l’hypothèse que Chaos pouvait être le pilier infini créateur. Après tout, il présidait à la destruction mais aussi à la création, il étendait ses ramifications jusqu’aux dieux humains qu’il protégeait et il était présent depuis le début de la création …

Elle y était presque … Il ne lui manquait guère plus que le pilier caché …

Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi sa mère avait elle eu cette réaction lorsqu’elle lui avait parlé de son rêve et de ses sentiments avec celui qu’elle appelait désormais son époux avec sincérité ?

Quand l’amour lui était il devenu à ce point haïssable ?

La jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Pourtant, son père et sa mère s’aimaient. Elle s’en rappelait. Pourquoi elle, ne le pourrait pas ? Et pourquoi eux ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Pour quelles raisons la création ne pourrait elle pas naître de l’Amour ?

Psyché inspira.

Non … ce n’était pas une fantaisie. Elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Cette femme aux cheveux noirs et cet être d’argent s’étaient aimés. Et si elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait encore leurs sentiments. Ils s’aimaient ! Et leur amour perdurait à travers le plus petit élément vibrant d’une once de vie. Elle en était certaine.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu’elle se remémorait les paroles de sa mère, la même amertume lui remplissait la bouche

«  _L’Amour … combien de monde doit il détruire pour avoir droit de cité ? … tu sembles si convaincue que ces piliers sont du côté de la Vie, pourtant les règles du jeu, celles qui conditionnent ta liberté nécessitent l’unité du goban. Eux, en s’aimant, ils contribuent à scinder leur famille entière au profit de leur couple … tout comme toi tu sembles maintenant décider à demeurer loin de moi, de nous, ta famille ! tout cela pour demeurer auprès d’un époux, envoyé par tes propres geôliers ! Un époux si manipulateur qu’il échappe même à ton regard. Combien de temps encore te laisseras tu abuser de ses paroles doucereuses ? Qui te dit que ses mots d’amour ne sont pas tant des lacs amers où tu viens t’abreuver tous les soirs au prix des larmes de ceux qui t’aiment vraiment ?_ »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, en serrant ses poings, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

  * « Tu te trompes maman … et je te le prouverai … » murmura t elle



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise sur son trône, Lachésis releva doucement la tête et la tourna vers Clotho, les yeux brillants de satisfaction

  * « Les Hommes ont toujours tendance à tenir pour vrai ce qu’ils souhaitent être la vérité ou ce qu’ils redoutent être la vérité en dépit du prix que cette erreur leur a déjà coûté… » dit elle en souriant « voilà exactement pourquoi l’orgueil sera toujours mon péché préféré. »




	36. Chapter 36

**L** es rayons d’une lune à son premier quartier nimbaient le corps de son époux d’une douce lumière et mettait en valeur son aspect divin.

Psyché laissa ses doigts parcourir sa peau, aussi soyeuse qu’une pêche, et ferma les yeux pour écouter son cœur battre. Il était si calme.

Elle inspira, et se détourna à regret de sa chaleur pour se glisser hors du lit. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, un frisson glacé traversa son corps. 

Elle hésita …

Elle se tourna dans la direction de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et observa sa silhouette. Il avait tout sacrifié pour elle, en échange de sa promesse de ne jamais chercher à découvrir son identité. Il ne l’avait jamais blessé depuis. A ses côtés, elle coulait des jours heureux, sa vie n’était que délices. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu’une guerre sourde se déroulait derrière ces portes, mais tout cela semblait si loin d’elle. Les piliers ne lui avaient ils pas offert finalement un écrin de protection ? 

Elle se détourna de lui et regarda de nouveau ses pieds.

Si elle découvrait son identité, qu’allait-il se passer après ? Résoudre l’énigme, découvrir l’Histoire, en avait-elle tellement envie ?

Au diable cette guerre entre les piliers infinis ! Elle n’avait jamais demandé à en faire partie. L’œil était protégé, deux piliers s’aimaient, et quoi qu’en dise sa mère, elle était convaincue que cet amour avait crée la Vie, alors qu’importe que cela bouleverse l’équilibre de leur maudit goban.

«  _Mais si tout cela n’était que manipulation …si tout cela n’était qu’un rideau de fumée_ … »

Alors, le dieu qui se tenait à ses côtes ne serait qu’un mirage, et son visage ne serait qu’horreur.

Psyché soupira et se pencha. A tâtons, elle chercha sous leur couche, le bougeoir qu’elle avait pris soin de dissimuler ainsi que les allumettes. Elle se figea un instant lorsque ses doigts les frôlèrent, et s’en saisit.

«  _Je ne peux pas rêver ce que je ressens lorsque je le touche … je ne peux pas rêver un amour aussi fort_ »

Les mains tremblantes, elle craqua l’allumette, et observa le feu enflammer goulûment la mèche.

Puis, elle se retourna pour découvrir le visage de son bien aimé.

Ignorant encore qu’elle scellait dans ce regard, son destin et celui de la création toute entière.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** ssise sur son trône, Lachésis serra fermement les accoudoirs de son trône

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **A** l’instant même où la chiche lumière éclaira son visage, le cœur de Psyché manqua un battement.

«  _Amour_  »

Amour, c’est ainsi qu’elle l’avait appelé. Et elle ne s’était pas trompée.

La beauté de ses traits, leur finesse était aussi belle et aussi délicate que l’âme qu’elle côtoyait et qu’elle avait appris à aimer.

Ses boucles blondes ondulaient autour de son visage en lui donnant un air juvénile et innocent. Sa peau halée mettait en valeur la gourmandise des lèvres qu’elle se plaisait tant à embrasser, et un frisson la parcourut.

En dépit du fait que ses magnifiques ailes soient repliées derrière lui, Psyché le reconnut immédiatement.

Il était le dieu de la sculpture. Celui qui trônait dans sa chambre depuis le début. Le dieu que toutes les femmes appelaient de leurs vœux pieux, espérant, parfois en vain, qu’il daigne exaucer leurs rêves insensés d’amour.

Comment elle, une simple mortelle avait elle pu aimer et être aimer en retour par lui ? une larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue et elle se perdit dans sa contemplation.

  * « Cupidon… » murmura t elle.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** n sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Clotho

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **U** ne goutte de cire coula doucement du bougeoir qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts, et mourut sur l’épaule du dieu qui frémit au contact de la chaleur.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et posa ses prunelles pailletées d’or sur la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur de Psyché se serra devant l’infini tristesse qu’elle lu dans le regard de son bien aimé

  * « Psyché … » souffla t il « Qu’as tu fais ? … »



Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent un instant, et les murs du palais volèrent en éclats 

Le dieu se précipita vers son carquois en poussant la jeune femme derrière lui, et dégaina une flèche en la pointant vers le cœur de la tempête qui venait de se lever.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ans son palais, Némésis se figea face à un Eros, pétri de terreur.

  * « Elles l’ont trouvé… » hoqueta t elle en tremblant, quelques secondes avant de se volatiliser



 


	37. Chapter 37

  * « Je ne la laisserai pas partir ! » hurla Cupidon



 

Clotho éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

 

  * « Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir… » répondit elle



 

Le dieu hurla de douleur et le cri de Psyché se joint à celui de son bien aimé.

 

Qu’avait elle fait ?

 

La chambre qui abritait leur amour n’était désormais que douleurs et sang. Partout, le précieux liquide doré qui coulait dans les veines de son adoré colorait les murs.

 

Elle ferma les yeux et de nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues.

 

  * « C’est donc ici qu’ils t’avaient caché. » commença Lachésis en s’emparant de l’aile « Un dieu né des Hommes ! Un demi-dieu. Un bâtard à l’éros si faible que nous ne n’aurions jamais pu le déceler. Un plan rusé qui aurait pu marcher, je dois l’admettre… mais l’amour … » poursuivit-elle « l’amour peut très vite devenir un lac amer si on n’y prend garde. » termina t elle en tirant de toutes ses forces



 

Cupidon hurla à s’en briser les cordes vocales et Psyché se figea devant la vision d’horreur des ailes arrachées de son époux, dégoulinantes d’éros et pendantes entre les doigts griffus de ces vieilles femmes.

 

La jeune femme sombra dans un gouffre de désespoir et du fiel emplit sa bouche.  

Lachésis tourna la tête dans sa direction

 

  * « Tu nous trouves horribles et nous détestes … » déclara t elle pleine de dédain à l’attention de psyché « Mais comment pourrais tu comprendre, misérable mortelle que l’amour est notre poison, et qu’il nous jette à part ! Nous, piliers de la création ! Tout ce qui vous préoccupe n’est que morale, et vertus alors que nous ne cherchons qu’à retrouver notre unité. Tu n’es qu’un outil parmi d’autres ! Et, si la moitié des dieux doit être détruite pour tirer de toi ce qui sera utile pour retrouver cette unité, je n’hésiterai pas ! »
  * « Ne sois pas aussi sûre de ton succès … » l’interrompit une voix glaciale derrière elle



 

Les sœurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent de concert

 

  * « Némésis … »



 

L’enfant redressa la tête, les mâchoires serrées

 

  * « Tu es venue contempler l’étendue de ton échec ? » l’interrogea Clotho avec ironie.
  * « Commence par lâcher Cupidon » lui répondit l’enfant « il ne t’a rien fait. Nous verrons ensuite pour ce qui est de mon échec »



 

Clotho ricana en envoyant valser le corps ensanglanté de Cupidon inconscient quelques mètres plus loin.

 

  * « Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas nous empêcher de l’emmener ? »



 

Un sourire passa sur le visage de l’enfant, et l’air autour d’elle se mit à crépiter.

 

Des éclairs aveuglants zébrèrent la chambre, et Psyché se couvrit le visage. Ses craintes d’enfant lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

 

  * _« Ce sont des monstres … très puissants … plus puissants que le plus puissants de nos dieux … plus brillants que le soleil et plus noir que les ténèbres … vous souriez ? vous ne devriez pas. Vous devriez avoir peur. Parce que nous allons tous mourir. »_



 

Qu’avait elle fait se demanda t elle avec horreur…

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **G** aïa baissa les yeux vers le goban en tremblant, tandis que Chaos observait les poings serrés l’Ankh rougeoyant, Eros livide à ses côtés

 

  * « Empêche le d’intervenir ! » l’implora t elle avant qu’il ne disparaisse



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **P** syché resserra davantage les bras autour de ses jambes, enfonçant encore un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules. Respirant à peine, il lui semblait que le monde ne se résumait plus qu’au peu d’espace qui existait encore dans cette dimension de l’univers. Tout ce qui constituait le magnifique palais dans lequel elle avait évolué n’était plus qu’un néant abyssal zébré d’éclairs.

 

Les quatre piliers, combattaient avec une férocité qui lui glaçait le sang.

 

Psyché leva les yeux et fraction de secondes et aperçut la petite fille …Le contraste qui existait entre la force de ses attaques et la fragilité de son aspect physique était saisissant.

 

Seule au milieu de ces trois vieilles femmes, elle renvoyait coups pour coups chacune de leurs attaques.  

 

L’enfant lança un nouvel éclair qui déchira l’espace et le fit vibrer sur ses fondations en percutant de plein fouet Clotho.

Il illumina de ses gerbes de lumières tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et Psyché sursauta.

A chacune de ses attaques, les mêmes blessures qu’elles leur infligeait apparaissait sur son corps

Son visage devint livide 

«  _Elles sont sœurs … nées du même œuf…_ »

Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?

Les paroles de Cupidon lui revinrent en mémoire 

«  _Les piliers perçoivent et vivent les choses différemment des Hommes… parce qu’ils les comprennent en plusieurs dimensions. Leurs liens expliquent pour beaucoup ce phénomène... J’ai joué enfant, avec Némésis et si son rire est un des plus cristallin que j’ai entendu de toute mon existence … chaque fois que son sourire s’effaçait, se révélait la maturité de l’équilibre. Lorsque j’ai compris cela, j’ai très vite remarqué que chacune de ses actions visait à le maintenir à n’importe quel prix. C’était toujours son objectif final …_ » 

  * « L’équilibre … Némésis les pousse à bout, parce qu’elle est persuadée qu’elles n’oseront pas la détruire de peur de se détruire elles-mêmes » murmura t elle



Une lueur dans son angle mort attira son attention et la jeune femme tourna la tête.

Avec stupeur, elle vit Atropos assembler une énergie colossale entre ses doigts et la modeler pour lui donner, comme en réponse à sa crainte, la forme d’un pieu.

  * « Comme elle se trompe… » pensa t elle



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **U** ne gerbe d’étincelles éclaira l’abominable univers dans lequel elle était plongée et la jeune femme hurla à s’en briser les cordes vocales

  * « Non !!! »



Tout autour d’elle se comprima avant de se distendre et de s’obscurcir.

Psyché ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant et observa le pieu figé dans la main d’un géant à la peau sombre et aux cheveux blonds.

  * « Chaos… » cracha Lachésis avec mépris



Le pilier releva la tête pour contempler les Moires. Psyché aperçut ses yeux, aussi sombres que deux globes ténébreux et son cœur s’emballa, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

Jamais, aucun Homme n’avait approché d’aussi près un des premiers piliers de la création. Elle se pencha en avant et ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d’oxygène. La puissance qu’il dégageait était si forte, qu’elle redoutait pouvoir survivre plus longtemps à son contact

  * « Il n’est toujours pas décidé à venir ? » lui demanda t elle sur le même ton
  * « Il ne viendra pas ! » répondit il d’une voix ferme qui résonna dans chaque fibre du corps de la jeune femme
  * « Et vous n’irez pas plus loin ! » complétèrent deux autres voix 



L’air se mit à trembler et les spectres d’Eros et de Gaïa se matérialisèrent auprès de Némésis et de Cupidon ; tous deux blessés.

  * « Crois-tu ? Comme si tes deux frères désormais désincarnés et toi pouviez l’arrêter … » commenta Clotho avec un sourire mauvais



Chaos ploya le genou devant la force qui grandissait qui grandissait au cœur des Moires

Agenouillé près de Némésis, Eros se figea en écarquillant les yeux.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et il murmura d’une voix à peine audible

  * « Non … je t’en supplie Atropos … ne fais pas ça… »



Un léger tremblement parcourut Némésis, et elle porta sa petite main à son cœur

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** éséquilibrée, Psyché hoqueta, incapable de reprendre son souffle ; la vue obscurcie et l’ouïe défectueuse. Elle tenta de se précipiter vers les piliers, de leur hurler d’arrêter.

Qu’avait elle fait ? cette question n’arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait voulu… Ce n’était pas ça…

Dans sa tête, la couleur dorée de l’éros de son époux se mélangeait au souvenir des paillettes d’or qui parsemaient ses prunelles.

L’amour, la Vie, c’était cela qu’ils étaient censés défendre … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Moires voulaient tant cette unité, mais Némésis était leur sœur ; tout ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Une goutte d’éros perla du cœur de Némésis et celui de Psyché battit encore une seconde. 

Elle s’avança à tâtons, et au moment où elle bascula dans le vide, le temps s’arrêta.

Une ombre se dessina dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux argentés, mi longs cascadaient dans son cou en pointes asymétriques, une mèche retombait sur son visage viril camouflant une partie de son visage.

Son long manteau, épousait parfaitement son corps musclé en lui donnant une étrange allure gothique. 

Elle tendit le bras vers Atropos arrêtant son geste et l’âme de Psyché tressaillit.

Un rayon de lumière illumina l’ombre une seconde et Psyché inspira.

Son cœur battit de nouveau, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l’ombre une fraction de seconde avant qu’elle ne sombre définitivement dans les limbes, sous les rires victorieux des Moires.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ebout, au milieu du vide, Chaos contempla le carnage en serrant les dents

  * « Elle a vu ton visage. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n’est ce pas ? » demanda t il



Cronos resta silencieux et ferma les yeux.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ésormais, tous les piliers ressentaient, avec horreur, la douleur lancinante de la blessure qui déchirait les entrailles des gobans.


	38. Chapter 38

**P** syché s’éveilla dans un lieu lugubre et embrumé.

Où que porte son regard, tout n’était qu’arbres sombres, immobiles et secs. Partout, leurs branches tombantes balayaient le sol de roches arides. De loin en loin, la jeune femme apercevait, des ombres insubstancielles qui erraient sans objet 

  * « La plaine des Asphodèles _ **[1]**_ _…_ » murmura t elle pour elle même « Je suis condamnée à être une morte vivante pour l’éternité[2]… »



Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle éclata en sanglots, submergée par le désespoir.

«  _Les âmes qui y errent_ » lui racontait sa mère «  _ne pêchèrent pas, mais si elles ont des mérites... Cela ne leur suffit_ »

Quelle ironie pensa-t-elle amère. Car ses péchés, elle souhaitait les crier à la face de la Terre entière. Prendre sur elle seule, la responsabilité toute entière de la bataille dont elle avait été témoin.

  * « Mon amour… » sanglota t elle



Ses pensées voguèrent vers son tendre époux, et un nouveau flot de larmes inonda ses joues. Pour avoir voulu contempler le visage de son aimé, et avoir voulu prouver à sa mère la sincérité de ses sentiments ; des piliers avaient versé leur sang.

«  _Qui te dit que ses mots d’amour ne sont pas tant des lacs amers où tu viens t’abreuver tous les soirs au prix des larmes de ceux qui t’aiment vraiment ?_ » lui avait dit sa mère …

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et stupide ?

Ce n’était que lorsqu’elle avait entendu Lachésis prononcer les mêmes mots qu’elle avait compris. Jamais sa mère ne lui aurait tenu de tels propos… Jamais la femme aimante qu’elle connaissait n’aurait cherché à la blesser ou à la faire douter.

C’était les Moires qui lui parlaient depuis le début.

Psyché ramena ses jambes devant elle, et observa le monde qui s’ouvrait devant elle.

Avaient-elles gagné ? Avaient-elles refondé l’unité auquel elles tenaient tant ? Peut-être bien, pensa Psyché. Après tout, ne leur avait-elle pas sans le vouloir fourni toutes les informations qu’elle engrangeait. Elles avaient été suffisamment manipulatrices pour l’aiguiller adroitement, lorsqu’elles souhaitaient d’autres précisions, dans la bonne direction.

Elle éclata d’un rire sans joie

«  _Les Neddos ont été crée pour garder l’Histoire des piliers car, cette histoire contient la clé qui mène vers le Cœur de la création._ » lui avait dit le vieux sage.

Le cœur de la création … Quelle piètre gardienne de secret, elle faisait. Incapable de reconnaître ses ennemis de ses amis. Incapable d’identifier les piliers infinis toute seule …

Peut-être était ce pour cela qu’elle était maintenant reléguée dans ces plaines… désormais inutile. Peut-être n’avait elle tout compte fait que ce qu’elle méritait pour avoir livré le monde et la Vie aux mains de ces folles. Au moins ici, elle aurait tout le temps de contempler les conséquences de ses actes.

Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa ses pensées dérivées au gré des bancs de brumes. 

Doucement, l’image fugace de l’ombre lui revint en mémoire et elle fronça les sourcils.

Pour quelle raison l’énergie qu’elle avait ressentie lorsqu’il était apparu lui apparaissait elle si étrangement familière s’interrogea t elle.

Elle se concentra sur le peu qu’elle se rappelait de lui … la couleur de ses cheveux … leur gris … si semblable au mercure … tellement proche de l’être vif argent qui hantait ses rêves d’enfant … Les paroles que la déesse mère lui avaient tenues il y avait une éternité de cela lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se figea.

«  _Seul le Temps est capable de comprendre combien l’Amour est important dans la Vie_ _…_ »

  * « Le temps » énonça t elle pour elle même « …Si personne ne me le demande… je sais ce qu’il est, mais si on me le demande et que je veuille l’expliquer je ne sais plus ce qu’il est … Nul ne peut nier qu’il est partout, et chacun sait que tout est en lui… Il est continuité et succession … tout en étant indéfini … nom de … »



Elle redressa brusquement la tête

«  _La lumière argentée de son rêve qui vibrait en harmonie avec la femme plante …_ »

  * « Cronos… » murmura t elle atterrée « Cronos est le pilier infini protecteur de la Vie !! »



\-----------------------

[1] C’est l’autre nom donné aux limbes. C’est aussi le lieu selon la mythologie Grecque où est construit le palais des dieux Hadès et Perséphone.

[2] Voici la véritable histoire de Psyché et Cupidon (il fallait quand même bien que je la mette quelque part …) Un roi avait trois filles dont la plus jeune – Psyché – était d’une telle beauté qu’elle était comparée à Vénus elle-même, qu’elle aurait égalée et même surpassée.  
Aphrodite, jalouse et furieuse de cette comparaison, chargea son fils Cupidon de lui faire aimer, en la frappant d’une de ses flèches, l’homme le plus laid de la terre. Mais la voyant, Cupidon en tomba amoureux et chargea Zéphir – dieu du vent d’ouest – de l’emporter dans son palais enchanté. Nul être vivant n’y vivait et c’est seulement la nuit, dans l’obscurité, que Cupidon la rejoignait dans sa couche, lui interdisant de le voir. S’ennuyant seule dans ce palais, Psyché obtint de Cupidon de faire venir ses deux sœurs. Celles-ci persuadèrent leur sœur de passer outre à cet interdit et de voir si ce n’était pas un être monstrueux qui ne se manifestait que dans l’obscurité. Une nuit, Psyché alluma une lampe et troublée par la beauté du jeune homme endormi, laissa tomber sur lui une goutte d’huile brûlante. Réveillé, Cupidon s’envola pour rejoindre sa mère lui avouant sa trahison, laissant seule Psyché dans le palais. Désespérée, celle-ci rechercha partout son amant et finit par s’adresser à Aphrodite elle-même qui, toute à sa vengeance la maintint en esclavage et lui imposa quatre épreuves, apparemment insurmontables. Mais des amis de Cupidon lui apportèrent leur aide ainsi : Des fourmis l’aidèrent à trier des graines mélangées entre elles.

Devant rapporter la laine de moutons mangeurs d’hommes, un roseau lui conseilla de les tondre pendant leur sommeil. Un aigle puisa pour elle de l’eau du Styx, le fleuve des Enfers. Pour en finir, Vénus lui intima l’ordre de descendre aux Enfers pour lui rapporter un flacon contenant un onguent de beauté détenu par Perséphone. Persuadée qu’elle ne pourrait accomplir cette dernière épreuve, elle allait se jeter du haut d’une tour, mais cette dernière lui donna de judicieux conseils : donner à Cerbère, le chien à 3 têtes, gardien des Enfers, un gâteau imprégné de somnifère, de se munir de deux oboles pour payer à l’aller et au retour Charon, le passeur du fleuve Styx, et chez Perséphone, de ne pas s’asseoir et de ne pas manger, à défaut de rester éternellement en bas. Et surtout de ne pas ouvrir le flacon que la déesse lui remettra. Mais sur le retour, désireuse d’essayer l’onguent de beauté destiné à Aphrodite, elle ouvrit le flacon, et respirant la fumée mortelle qui s’en dégagea, elle en mourut. Cupidon, pardonné par sa mère, partit à sa recherche, et la trouvant morte, la ressuscita avec une de ses flèches. Il l’emmena dans l’Olympe, où Zeus lui-même célébra leur union dont naquit leur fille Volupté.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**U** n cliquetis s’éleva au même moment dans le désert où s’était déroulée la première bataille des piliers, et une brise glaciale se mit à la balayer.

Le corps, encore douloureux des blessures infligées, Atropos s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

A ses côtés, ses sœurs l’observaient.

  * « Psyché vient de résoudre la première énigme. » énonça t elle « Le temps presse. » 



Avec difficultés, elles marchèrent encore sur quelques mètres quand brusquement, elle s’arrêta

  * « Là… » dit elle en pointant du doigt un lieu précis.



Ses sœurs plissèrent les yeux, puis avec précautions, elles s’agenouillèrent pour commencer à creuser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lachésis dégagea des cendres avec délicatesse un livre.

Atropos en épousseta la couverture avant de l’ouvrir, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clotho en écoutant les premiers mots

«  _Lorsque le Cœur de la création, leur fils tant aimé prit son premier souffle, puisant sa force de Vie à la source de sa douleur et de l’amour qu’ils avaient partagé … l’Impur dissimula aux yeux de Pur, le corps de sa belle endormie afin de la préserver de son courroux et de garder son dernier souffle …celui qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre sans se perdre lui même …_ »

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** ssise au bord d’un étang glacé, un être immatériel, drapé dans un kimono rouge sang, observait ses mains.

Ses longs cheveux de jais cascadaient autour de son visage de porcelaine en rehaussant l’obscurité de ses prunelles sans vie.

Un cri déchira l’espace et le spectre frissonna.

La pierre noire mouchetée du blanc, issu du jeu de Go, qu’il serrait entre ses doigts, depuis l’époque où il était prêtresse japonaise glissa sur le sol et le heurta en produisant un écho assourdissant.

Depuis combien de temps avait elle perdu toute notion du temps ; âme immobile au cœur sombre et froid du Tartare[1] ? Elle l’ignorait et cela ne lui importait pas.

« _… nous avons chacun notre rôle à jouer dans ce jeu… »_ lui avait murmuré le dieu au cheveux de jais _« Et nul ne devra jamais soupçonner le tien. C’est la raison pour laquelle tu seras grimée comme ceux qui portent l’opprobre…_ » avait rajouté l’enfant  

Un cliquetis résonna à ses oreilles, et Kunisada redressa lentement la tête.

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Son heure était enfin arrivée.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A** u Fölkvangr[2], le bruit des batailles menées par les Einherjars[3] s’était tut au moment même où la fureur de celle qui opposait les piliers s’était élevée jusqu’au firmament. 

Ils s’étaient tous figés, avant que les dieux humains ne se tordent de douleur comme si une lame déchirait leurs entrailles.

Mais, lorsqu’Aphrodite avait écarquillée les yeux, et qu’avec elle, les enfants de Chaos avaient entendu, venu des tréfonds des enfers le cliquetis, le visage de Loki s’était figé, livide.  

Lentement, il avait relâché l’arme qu’il tenait dans son poing, et le cœur de Thor avait accéléré.

Anubis avait tourné la tête, vers la porte qu’il gardait, et Léthé avait frémit.

Les dernières pages de l’Histoire allaient être prononcées mais le Cœur n’était pas assez fort pour se défendre seul…

 

\----------------------

[1] Dans la mythologie grecque, le Tartare, est l’endroit le plus sombre et le plus profond des Enfers. Il est décrit comme une région aride, sans vie et monotone, avec parfois des étangs gelés, des lacs de souffres ou de poix bouillantes où baignent les âmes malhonnêtes. L’endroit est constitué d’une triple enceinte d’airain et de fleuves aux eaux boueuses et de marécages à l’odeur nauséabonde. Nulle âme n’échappe à la peine physique ou psychologique à laquelle elle a été condamnée et les plus grands criminels y sont assignés. On y trouve entre autre Sisyphe, Tantale, les Danaïdes ; les Titans également etc. bref tout ceux qui ont osé s’attaquer aux dieux.

[2] Le Valhalla n’est pas le seul endroit où se retrouvent les guerriers combattants seuls (dans la mythologie nordique on les appelle aussi les Einherjars). Certains d’entre eux se retrouvent au sein du palais de Freyja. Pour expliquer ce découpage, les néo païens expliquent que les guerriers du palais d’Odin qui sont considérés comme des guerriers offensifs vouent leur existence à la guerre et aux batailles ; tandis que ceux du palais de Freyja sont considérés comme les défensifs parce qu’ils vouent leur existence à combattre pour défendre et protéger les familles, les clans, les biens etc.

[3] Nom donné aux guerriers combattants seuls dans la mythologie nordique

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**D** ebout au milieu de la plaine, coupé de ses frères, le Cœur n’entendait plus que la voix de la Neddo qui le convoquait

  * « Réveille-toi et Vois !  Car bientôt sur tes seules épaules reposera la Vie »



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**D** ebout face au goban, Chaos, ferma les yeux quelques secondes

  *  « Nous y sommes … es tu prêt ? » demanda t il au Temps



Assis sur son trône, ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes et un frisson parcourut Eros.

Gaïa l’enveloppa et Némésis les apaisa.

  * « Où puisera t il sa force, lorsque nous l’aurons fait ? » demanda le Temps.
  * « Là où toi tu l’as toi même trouvé… Ex nihilo[1] » répondit simplement le Chaos



Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres du Temps et il leva les yeux vers l’Ankh incandescent

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**L** e Cœur posa la main sur le battant de la porte et une décharge se propagea au sein de tous les gobans.

Les piliers retinrent leur respiration.

Psyché écarquilla les yeux et Kunisada bascula la tête en arrière.

Les Neddos inspirèrent et le Cœur avança vers le centre du pavillon divin.

Ensemble, ils levèrent les yeux et contemplèrent la tapisserie cousue de fil d’or qui couraient sur tous les murs autour d’eux narrant l’Histoire des Piliers depuis le début des temps.

Chaos ferma les yeux et le Cœur tourna la tête. A ses côtés, Zeus, maître de toutes destinées observa les symboles gravés sur les murs en plissant les yeux, et posa la main sur la tapisserie.

 _L’image du dieu de la mort se relevant lentement dans une pièce en Inde pleine de cadavres apparut devant eux_ et Kunisada sourit.

Psyché inspira. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant et le visage de l’ombre dont il avait senti la présence se matérialisa

La stupeur envahit le Cœur et une fureur sans nom mêlée à une colère sourde l’envahit peu à peu.

Dionysos et Poséidon serrèrent les poings, tandis qu’Artémis et Arès dégainèrent leurs armes, tous les sens aux aguets.

Apollon cligna des yeux et une mèche sombre obscurcit le visage de Kunisada.

Il caressa à son tour la tapisserie et l’image de Léthé apparut ; _agenouillée entre 5 ombres, tenant entre ses longs doigts, une bulle d’eau irisé._ Psyché frissonna, et le Cœur comprit que la bulle contenait l’ensemble de leurs souvenirs. Il observa les ombres et Kunisada leur ordonna de s’avancer dans la lumière.

A leur vue, Hestia sentit son cœur se serrer et une larme coula sur la joue d’Hébé.

Eros et Gaïa étaient leurs parents… comment pouvaient-ils se tenir aux côtés de Cronos ? … Comment pouvaient ils être aux côtés de Chaos ?

Et Némésis ?

Le Cœur serra les dents, et Héphaïstos frappa du poing la tapisserie, l’âme débordante de douleurs.

Les Neddos encaissèrent le coup, et Athéna secoua doucement la tête. Elle avança, à son tour la main vers la tapisserie, et le Cœur tourna avec elle la tête.

_L’image d’Eros et Gaïa fuyant à perdre haleine se matérialisa devant eux. Sa chevelure dorée s’envola un instant pour révéler, cachée au creux de ses mains un œuf dont la lumière irradiait jusqu’aux confins de l’univers._

Le Cœur leva la main pour se protéger les yeux et Psyché regarda dans la direction opposée à celle où se dirigeaient Eros et Gaïa. Les lèvres de Kunisada esquissèrent un sourire au moment même où ses orbites vides se posèrent sur _Chaos qui retenait désespérément une puissance infinie._

«  _Ils se battent pour toi_ … » murmura t elle

Le Cœur se figea et le sang dans les veines d’Hermès se glaça

Aphrodite tourna à son tour la tête dans la même direction que les Neddos tandis que la main d’Hestia se posa délicatement sur la tapisserie.

 _L’image d’une femme à la peau sombre et aux longues tresses_ se dessina peu à peu et Déméter tressaillit.

Lentement les piliers se figèrent, et des prunelles lilas se troublèrent.

Gaïa vacilla un instant, et Eros baissa la tête.

Les Neddos inspirèrent et leurs âmes se fondirent en une seule voix

_« Je sais que nous sommes en guerre … mais ce soir, je fais une trêve … pour toi… »_

Héra porta la main à sa gorge à la recherche d’air et le Cœur laissa les derniers souvenirs prendre place

_« …Toi et moi … nous sommes pareils, ne le vois tu pas ? »_

  * « Tu es le fruit de leur amour interdit … » énoncèrent alors les Neddos « l’Unique né de l’union de son fils préféré ; le seul pilier à son image… »



« … _Je connais cette mélancolie qui t’enveloppe et t’emporte comme le ferait le chant des sirènes… le désir d’amour est un poison bien souvent mortel pour les immortels que nous sommes, et pourtant nous rêvons tous d’y tremper au moins une fois nos lèvres … nous serions même prêts à en mourir si cela signifiait pour nous de pouvoir y vivre éternellement … son ombre hante nos pensées … on se rappelle des choses qu’on s’était dites … des promesses que l’on croyaient éternelles … mais j’ai appris à mes propres dépens que bien souvent… il est écrits par d’autres que nous, qu’on ne les tiendra pas…_ »

 Perséphone leva enfin les yeux vers la tapisserie avec ses frères et le Cœur baissa les armes

  * « Et parce qu’il aimait sa sœur au delà de lui même » poursuivirent elles « leur père tenta de la tuer. Dépeçant son essence, il en arracha 4 morceaux, mais ne parvint à en conserver que 3… »



Némésis ferma les yeux et serra les poings

  * « Et alors que le fils préféré endormait sa bien aimée afin de conserver son dernier souffle, Chaos jura sur son corps de te protéger. Il éveilla Eros et sa sœur, et leur donna forme, pour qu’ensemble ils te cachent loin de leur Père. Avec Némésis, dernier vestige de ta mère ils imaginèrent un jeu afin de dissimuler à jamais vos liens. Puis, les deux frères aînés se condamnèrent à rester près de leur Père et à travailler de concert afin que tu haïsses ton père de toute tes forces car, plus tu te tiendrais éloigné de lui, et plus ils seraient en mesure de te protéger. »



Le Cœur hésita un instant

«  _Comment tuer le Temps, sans blesser l’Eternité ?_ » 

Doucement Perséphone effleura la tapisserie de ses doigts

  * « C’est impossible … tout comme l’est l’inverse... … » répondit la déesse en écho



Une brise balaya les cheveux du spectre caressant la peau de Psyché et les Neddos acquiescèrent

Lentement, les deux prêtresses levèrent la main vers la tapisserie, et leurs voix se mêlèrent en canon

  * « Car l’Eternité qui est ancré dans les prunelles du Cœur est le rappel constant de celle qu’il ne peut et ne veut oublier … »
  * « Le neuvième pilier … »



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des Moires et la brise souleva les cheveux de Cronos

Dans tous les palais, la fissure des gobans se mit à rayonner et les piliers baissèrent la tête en fermant les yeux.

«  _Le mouvement et le temps sont relatifs l’un à l’autre…_ »

Le temps ralentit sa course et la voix de Kunisada s’éteint.

Seule demeura la voix de Psyché forte et sûre d’elle même

  * « Celle que leur Père a marqué du saut de l’infamie pour avoir été l’objet d’Amour de son fils préféré … c’est à cause de cette faute ; à cause de cette Nécessité Absolue d’aimer que son fils l’a défié et s’est séparé de lui. Voilà pourquoi Eros draine la Vie et constitue le maillage de tout le jeu …par ce que toi Eternité, tu es né de l’Amour inconditionnel de Cronos pour Ananké[2], l’Absolue Nécessité »



La Neddo inspira une seconde, et tourna la tête vers le Cœur, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles bleues de Wolfgang.

Et lorsque ce dernier posa enfin la main sur la tapisserie, une décharge d’une puissance terrifiante traversa le corps de tous les piliers et des dieux de toutes les cosmogonies, et le corps de sa mère parut enfin.

\----------------------

[1] Signifie « En partant de rien … du néant » C’est aussi une expression qui exprime une idée de création.

[2] Dans la mythologie Grecque est à la fois un concept et la personnification de la Destinée, la Nécessité Inaltérable et la Fatalité. Epouse de Cronos, elle marque le début du Cosmos. Elle est aussi connue pour être la mère des Moires et de Némésis. Chez les romains on la retrouve sous le nom de Necessitas ou de Fatum. En Psychanalyse, l’Ananké joue aussi un rôle fondamental, il évoque la notion d’inconscient freudien et on le retrouve aussi chez Lacan. Dans ce cadre s’il évoque le Kismet oriental, il s’en écarte dans le sens où le sujet n’y perd pas sa liberté, puisque le travail consiste à accompagner le sujet à comprendre que la seule chose dont on puisse être « coupable » c’est d’avoir cédé à son désir …L’Ananké y apparaît alors comme à la fois Vital et Pathogène et dans ce sens tragique. C’est enfin un clin d’œil à l’Ananké que fait Hugo lorsqu’il écrit « Le Bossu de Notre Dame »


	41. Chapter 41

**A** ssis sur son trône, Cronos leva lentement les yeux pour contempler l’image du couple qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Il l’avait trouvé…

  * « Ainsi donc elle dormait depuis toujours à l’endroit où Nyx[1] vient se reposer chaque matin … Dans mon propre sein ?» tonna la voix sourde de Néant dans la tête de tous les piliers «  Alea jacta est[2]mon fils… Que ne t’avais je dit ? Vulnerat omnes, ultima nectat[3] ! Vade mecum[4]  … avant qu’elle ne souille ton éros plus qu’elle ne l’a déjà fait » murmura t il avant de disparaître 



Cronos ferma les yeux et serra les accoudoirs à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. 

La partie de son âme qui dormait auprès sa sœur adorée au cœur de Néant trembla quelques secondes et il passa délicatement l’index sur sa joue.

Eros frissonna.

Némésis observa le goban fracturé en serrant les poings et une larme de rage coula sur sa joue.

«  _La dernière carte…_ » 

Ils n’avaient plus le choix, et aucun ne l’ignorait plus.

Les piliers inspirèrent ensemble une dernière fois, et Gaïa serra les mâchoires.

Lentement elle ouvrit les bras et Chaos tourna la tête en souriant à son frère, celui à côté de qui il avait marché depuis le début.

Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes en silence avant qu’il ne lui murmure. 

  * « Gloria victis[5]»



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **L** a main de la reine trembla légèrement et elle lâcha la plume qu’elle tenait pour tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. 

Dehors, son époux se figea en observant les montagnes au loin se soulever et son cœur se saisit d’effroi.

Au Japon, le père de Kunisada observa la mer se retirer, et il ferma les yeux quand il entendit les premiers hurlements monter derrière lui, se rappelant des dernières paroles de sa fille

  * _« Et si cette opposition signifiait notre destruction à tous ? »_



Il secoua doucement la tête et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres

  * « Où que tu sois, je souhaite seulement que tu te rappelles que mon amour pour toi perdurera bien au-delà » murmura t il en baissant la tête



 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**C** haos observa le vide et ouvrit les mains. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent lentement jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne deviennent plus que deux globes obscurs et, sa voix s’éleva dans le Néant obscur 

  * « Gardiens ! Protéger le Cœur ! »



Simultanément à son injonction, une nuée de dieux primordiaux revêtit leurs armures et se matérialisèrent aux côtés d’Hadès.

Les dieux humains, tournèrent ensemble la tête.

Kala leva les yeux vers son époux et Wolfgang tenta de la retenir tandis que Krysten ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Loki, mais ce dernier ferma les yeux et se détourna d’elle.

Avec 19 de ses frères, il encercla le Cœur lui bloquant tout accès, tandis que ses autres frères s’emparaient des 15 restant pour se volatiliser

  * « Nooonn ! » hurla Wolfgang



Cronos releva la tête et commença à libérer la puissance de son éros. Ses cheveux argentés se soulevèrent autour de lui et le temps suspendit sa course.

Sur Terre, les éléments de la Vie ralentirent peu à peu leur course et la grande horloge se figea.

Face au goban, Némésis leva à son tour les bras et les pierres posées dessus, à l’instar de tout les éléments du Vivant, se mirent à léviter.

Assises devant leur tapisserie, les Moires poursuivaient leur œuvre.

L’enfant inspira, et libéra toute sa puissance. Au moment où son éros frappa de plein fouet les gobans, les éléments du vivant se disloquèrent perdant toute notion d’équilibre et Wolfgang comprit avec horreur que les piliers éradiquaient toute Vie, y compris les leurs.

Le Temps reprenait tout pouvoir 

«  _Ex nihilo…_ »

Eros s’approcha de Gaïa dont les cheveux flottaient au vent, et il posa la main sur son cœur. Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste, et posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, et une larme coula 

  * « N’écoute pas les folies de ton frère ! » tonna Néant « Ne te détruis pas Chaos ! »



Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier et au moment où il sentit la morsure du contact de son Père, il libéra à son tour la puissance de son pouvoir. 

Les univers se contractèrent sur eux mêmes et les molécules commencèrent à se briser.

Sur Terre et partout dans les univers, des êtres faits d’os de chairs, de sang, de silicium ou de gaz s’évaporèrent, à mesure que la symphonie jouée par Némésis, Eros, Gaïa et Chaos montait crescendo.

Wolfgang tomba à genoux balayé par la puissance qu’ils dégageaient pour éradiquer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage 

Avec difficulté il ouvrit les yeux en se tordant de douleur.

Comment les dieux primordiaux pouvaient ils encaisser une telle puissance se demanda t il ?

N’avaient-ils été crée que dans ce but ?

Anubis, son ami de toujours, n’avait-il été crée que pour veiller sur lui ? … Ses frères ? pourquoi ne les sentait-il plus ?

Il tourna quelques secondes la tête vers Cronos … celui qui était son Père, et ferma les yeux presqu’aussitôt en hurlant de douleur.

Debout face à Néant, Cronos maintenait celui-ci en échec l’empêchant d’interrompre l’œuvre de ses frères et l’énergie qui se dégageait de l’opposition de leur éros était d’une telle puissance qu’il ne pouvait la contempler.

Qui était Néant ? Wolfgang avait cherché à apercevoir ses traits, sans succès. Etait il possible de toute façon de personnifier ce qui n’existait pas ?

Une nouvelle décharge d’énergie le secoua et il comprit que Némésis se disloquait.

L’image du visage de l’enfant traversa son esprit et son rire cristallin raisonna à ses oreilles.

Son cœur se serra, et il eut un haut le cœur.

«  _Quelle folie traversait les piliers_ »

Dans sa tête, montaient les hurlements de terreur des milliards de vie qui s’éteignaient dans l’univers, le bruit abominable des bris d’âmes et de corps, de planètes et de soleils, d’univers qui s’éteignaient le rendait fou de chagrin ; comment parvenaient-ils à poursuivre leur œuvre ?

Il jeta un regard vers les Moires, et observa ses mains. 

Elles commençaient à s’effriter 

Malgré tous les efforts des piliers, elles finiraient leur œuvre.

Il repensa à Kala et son cœur se serra

«  _Kala …_ »

De la buée s’échappa des lèvres du Temps et de la Vie s’immobilisa.

Dans chaque fibre de son corps, il la sentait.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**N** ichée au cœur de Néant, Ananké venait d’ouvrir les yeux.

Cronos frissonna, et son épouse lui sourit.

Néant se raidit et Wolfgang inspira.

Pour la première fois, la femme à la peau sombre contempla son fils de ses prunelles sombres.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit et il sentit une ligne sombre se dessiner sur son cœur.

Elle tourna la tête vers son époux et il lui sourit. Lentement, les piliers respirèrent avec lui.

  * « Rappelle-toi de tes mots » lui murmura t elle



Cronos ferma les yeux, et sa voix s’éleva dans la tête de tous les piliers

  * «  _Je ne suis pas un optimiste, je ne suis pas plein d’espoir. Je suis sûr. Je suis certain. Je suis le Temps. Je suis l’Infini, l’Irréversibilité et l’Absolu. Tu es ma Partenaire, mon Amour, ma Sœur. Mon Cœur … mon Cœur bat pour toi, et à compter de ce jour et pour l’Eternité, je te promets ceci : je te promets de remettre mon Cœur entre tes mains. Je me promets à toi._ »



Cronos baissa la tête et une larme roula doucement sur sa joue 

  * « Je t’ai fait la même promesse. Voilà pourquoi, je ne crains pas. Il n’y aura jamais d’adieu entre nous… que des au revoir. Alors, ne crains pas. Je te retrouverai … toujours » lui murmura t elle.



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

L’âme de Cronos vacilla un instant, et Chaos ferma les yeux.

Le Cœur de Wolfgang ralentit sa course et une larme coula sur sa joue.

La destruction allait atteindre le Néant au prix de leur sacrifice à tous 

Le fils préféré posa la main sur le cœur de sa bien aimée, et la Vie hésita.

Wolfgang trembla, et les deux êtres qui lui avaient donné la Vie se sourirent.

Le Temps inspira et sa peau révéla les écailles du tatsu qu’il était jadis. Une brise caressa ses cheveux argentés comme elle le faisait au début du monde et il libéra son pouvoir lui ravissant son dernier souffle.

Au même moment, elle bascula la tête en arrière en libérant le sien, et ils aspirèrent à eux l’ensemble des éros.

La coquille de Némésis se brisa et l’enveloppe de l’enfant s’effrita, Eros ferma les yeux en serrant la main de Gaïa et leurs images s’effaça.

Chaos augmenta sa puissance et la tapisserie s’enflamma.

Les moires vacillèrent, et Atropos regarda ses mains.

Peu à peu, la Nécessité Absolue reprenait la main sur le destin car Rien ne pouvait résister à l’Absolue Nécessité lorsque le Temps lui offrait tous pouvoirs pour cela.

Le fil que tenait Lachésis se décomposa sous leur volonté et Wolfgang observa les lignes sombres du corps de sa mère se redessiner une dernière fois.

Un cri déchira la gorge du Néant et le corps de deux piliers s’embrasa illuminant le ciel tel un brasier irradiant de milliard de galaxies.

Et le Temps de la Vie toute entière se consuma pour se réduire à un point

Celui où tout avait commencé pour eux.

Celui où tout pouvait recommencer, parce qu’il serait à jamais porteur d’espoir et qu’il ne connaissait pas de fin.

  * « … Va » murmura son père « … et retrouve les… »
  * « Retrouve la… » compléta sa mère « et fais résonner encore une fois jusqu’aux tréfonds du Néant les battements du Cœur de la Création… nous veillerons sur toi … »
  * _« ..Ad_ _vitam aeternam **[6]**_ »



\-------------------

[1] Déesse primordiale de la Nuit personnifiée

[2] Le sort en est jeté (latin)

[3] Expression latine qui parle des heures et qui dit en gros que toutes les heures qui passent blessent, mais que la dernière heure tue

[4] Viens avec moi (latin)

[5] Gloire aux vaincus (latin)

[6] Expression latine signifiant littéralement « pour la vie éternelle »


	42. Epilogue

**A** ppuyé contre un arbre, un homme observait distraitement une discussion qui se tenait de l’autre côté de la rive.

 Le vent d’été soulevait ses longues mèches blondes.

 Plusieurs femmes de grande beauté s’étaient arrêtés sur la route pour l’observer avant de repartir en gloussant

Sa beauté avait quelque chose d’irréel, tout autant que les tatouages celtiques qui couraient le long de ses bras musclés.

 Pas une fois, il ne leur accorda de l’importance.

 De temps à autre, il tournait seulement la tête pour observer la silhouette allongée à l’ombre d’un arbre plus loin.

Couché à côté d’elle, sur le flanc un chacal dormait tranquillement

 Un homme aux boucles brunes s’approcha de lui et il lui jeta un regard avant de tourner à son tour la tête pour observer la discussion qui se déroulait de l’autre côté de la rive en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Là-bas, les éclats de voix s’étaient faits plus vifs.

Le débat s’était envenimé.

  * « Quand vas-tu donc cessez Hernando ?! Les données sont claires pourtant ! Notre univers est en expansion permanente. La Vie a commencé par le biais de ce que l’on appelle le Big Bang. » répéta une jeune femme rousse
  * « Je l’entends Antigone. Sauf que tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette théorie de la relativité impliquerait une finitude du temps et qu’elle ne tient pas ici. La théorie des cordes s’applique bien mieux. Il y a eu un univers pré Big Bang. C’est obligé »
  * « Allons donc ! et c’est maintenant que vous allez me ressortir tous les deux, le discours que vous adoré par dessus tout ? »



 La jeune femme brune assise aux côtés de jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents

  * « Plus qu’un discours, je peux te proposer les dernières photos des traces fossiles observables dans le fond diffus cosmologique, ce serait peut-être plus simple pour ton esprit étriqué ? » rétorqua la jeune femme acide « tu pourras alors constater que le temps n’a ni commencement ni fin. Bien entendu, pour cela il faudra en plus de tes yeux, utiliser ton cerveau, à quel point penses-tu être apte à le faire ? »
  * « Aminata ! » intervint jeune homme hispanique



 La jeune femme brune se renfrogna et tourna la tête en faisant virevolter ses locks multicolores

  * « Enfin … Antigone … Partout, dans les livres des plus grands penseurs, tu trouves le même questionnement … Aristote faisait déjà remarquer que l’Univers ne peut naître ex nihilo, il doit avoir toujours existé, et le temps devrait toujours s’étendre éternellement dans le passé comme dans le futur. » reprit il calmement
  * « Très bien » répondit Antigone exaspérée « Alors expliquez moi, comment dans cette conception arrivez vous à nous caser ? »
  * « Je pense qu’à un moment, les choses se recourbent et se rencontrent … s’opposent même … et c’est lorsque ce combat advient que les singularités que nous appelons Big Bang naissent. Nous sommes le fruit d’une de ces singularités. »
  * « Et bien entendu, ce n’est possible, dans votre hypothèse que si l’espace… pardon, le Néant comme vous l’appelez et le Temps sont des divinités comme celles que décrivent les anciens livres de mythologies poussiéreux dans lesquels vous vous vautrez tous les deux à longueur de temps je suppose ? » demandait elle acerbe



 Le jeune jeune homme sourit et une brise chaude caressa sa peau.

 La jeune femme rousse secoua la tête

  * « Hérétiques ! Si jamais les autorités découvrent que c’est votre pensée, vous serez brûlés pour ça ! Combien de fois, devrais-je vous rappeler, qu’ici bas, les dieux n’existent pas ! » 



Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

De l’autre côté de la rivière, un homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jais lança un caillou sur la surface lisse du lac et observa avec délectation les ricochets se propager

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

  * « Une fois de plus, je le crains » lui répondit Hernando en secouant doucement la tête « Franchement mon amie, observe le monde qui nous entoure… regarde sa souffrance. Il n’y a plus d’espoir … Les Hommes hurlent leur douleur. Dans cette folie, ne t’es tu jamais surprise toi même, à te demander si quelque part, le Temps ne nous contemplait pas en attendant son heure ? » lui demanda t il « Moi, j’y crois … et tant qu’il y aura des Hommes pour le faire, je suis convaincu qu’il restera de l’espoir. Après tout, il n’existe pas de Dieu sans Hommes, n’est ce pas ? »



 Une lueur venue de l’autre rive attira l’attention d’Antigone et un frisson lui parcourut la nuque

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Au même instant, le chacal dressa les oreilles et releva la tête.

 Les hommes qui patientaient près de la berge se figèrent et un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

 Le jeune homme allongé dans l’herbe ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa un instant le ciel.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l’animal et le contempla quelques secondes avant de lui sourire.

Au fond de ses prunelles sans âge …scintillaient les lueurs de l’Eternité.  


	43. glossaire

         **Les piliers**  
  
---  
  
  1. **Néant** **: pilier du vide**



  1. **Cronos :** **pilier du temps**



  1. **Chaos :** **pilier de la création et de la destruction**



  1. **Eros / Jonas :** **pilier de la cohésion fondamentale**



  1. **Gaïa /Angélica :** **pilier de la contenance. Pilier mère**



  1. **Némésis / Kayla :** **pilier de l’équilibre**



  1. **Les moires** **: pilier du destin**



**Atropos** : Coupe le fil de la Vie

 **Clotho**  : Tisse le fil de la vie

 **Lachésis** : Déroule le fil de la vie

 

  1. **Les Huit : pilier du libre arbitre :**



**Zeus /Will** : Dieu de la foudre souverain des airs et des terres émergées

 **Hadès /Wolfgang** : Dieu des enfers et des morts

 **Perséphone/ Kala** : Déesse des moissons – épouse d’Hadès

 **Athéna /Nomi** : Déesse de la sagesse, de la stratégie militaire, protectrices des cités

 **Artémis /Sun :** Déesse de la nature sauvage, de la chasse et des accouchements. Elle est associée à la lune

 **Apollon /Capheus** : Dieu de la clarté solaire, de la raison et des arts

 **Hestia /Reiley :** Déesse du feu sacré et des foyers

 **Déméter/ Mittrika (mère de Kala)** : Déesse des moissons et des saisons

 **Poséidon /Arrimoana** : Dieu de la mer, de la navigation, des tempêtes et des tremblements de terre

 **Arès /Yulian** : Dieu de la guerre et des guerriers

 **Dionysos /Camille** : Dieu de la vigne, du vin, du théâtre et de la folie

 **Hébé /Asmaa** : Déesse de la jeunesse, de la vitalité et de la vigueur des jeunes

 **Amarok /Héphaïstos** : Dieu du feu terrestre et de la métallurgie

 **Héra/Michana** : Déesse du mariage et de la fécondité

 **Aphrodite/Krysten** : Déesse de l’amour, de la sexualité, des plaisirs et de la beauté

 **Hermès/Lito** : Messager des dieux, protecteur des voyageurs, des voleurs, des commerçants et des troupeaux

 

** Dieux secondaires  **

****

**Cupidon (fils d’Aphrodite)** : dieu de l’amour

 **Léthé :** nymphe de l’oubli (ici **Issue du pilier Cronos)**

 **Nyx : (Issue du pilier Cronos) :** déesse primordiale de la nuit personnifiée

 **Typhon :** l’un des monstres les plus terribles de la mythologie grecque

 

 

 

         **Dieux primordiaux**  
  
---  
  
 

** Panthéon Egyptien (Issus du pilier Chaos) **

****

**Anubis** : dieu des nécropoles et de l’embaumement

 

** Panthéon nordique (Issus du pilier Chaos)  **

****

**Thor** : Dieu du tonnerre, de la foudre et des éclairs dans la mythologie nordique

 **Loki** : Dieu rusé de la mythologie scandinave. Il est associé au feu et à la sorcellerie

 **Heimdall**  : Le veilleur des dieux

 

** Panthéon étrusque  **

****

**Turan**  : déesse de l’amour, de la beauté et de la fécondité

 

** Panthéon japonais : (Issu du pilier Chaos) **

****

**Susano Wo** : dieu des tempêtes surnommé « son altesse force et fougue »

 


End file.
